Shadowchasers: Muru
by Kitten Knight
Summary: A storm is brewing in the city of Sydney, and only the Sydney Shadowchasers can stop it. But between age-old legends, unruly Shadowkind and... Well... Each other, can they pull through and save the day? Set in Cyber Commander's Shadowchasers universe. Now playing, Round 04: Overwhelm!
1. Eternal Drought

**Kitten Knight: **Right… Hello… again. If you were one of the lucky few people to view the original three chapters of this story, I apologise for having a false start…

But that's a different story altogether, pun fully intended there.

Now onto official business.

Before we begin I would like to point out that I do not Yu-Gi-Oh (or GX, 5D's, ZeXal, Arc-V or any future instalments), which belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Nor do I own the Shadowchasers concept and ideas, which belong to Cyber Commander – who I'd like to thank for giving me permission to add to his universe.

Also, if you have never read a Shadowchasers story before, I highly recommend that you spend a day or two reading the original Shadowchasers by Cyber Commander to get the gist of the Shadowchasers universe before you read any further.

As with other Shadowchaser stories, duels featured will use the TCG rules opposed to those of the anime/manga. Also, I will stick to the rule changes in the TCG; (the player who takes the first turn cannot conduct their draw phase and both players may have a Field Spell active at the same time). Also I will stick to the January 2015 Ban Lists until the end of this story.

As for cards, I will use the TCG names unless noted otherwise. Also, any original, anime, manga or OCG exclusive cards will be referenced at the end of the chapter.

Also to keep in line with the Anime continuity; Pendulum Monsters and their support, as well as Action Duels will not appear in this story. As for Riding Duels that take place in this story, I will use Speed World 2. For those that need a reminder of what this card does, here you go.

**Speed World 2  
>Field Spell<br>**If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, the take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the duel, during each player's Standby Phase, place 1 Speed Counter on this card (max:12). You can remove any number of Speed Counters from this card to activate the appropriate effect:  
>4: Reveal any number of "Speed Spells" in your hand, inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed.<br>7: Draw 1 card.  
>10: Destroy 1 card on the field.<p>

In addition to the cards original effect, Speed World 2 is automatically activated at the beginning of a Riding Duel cannot be destroyed, banished, bounced or otherwise removed from the field, though notably its effects can be negated.

As for location, I give you the city of Sydney, Australia, one of the most beautiful and multicultural cities in the world. And as for the position on the Shadowchasers timeline, this story begins in January on the year before the events of Shadowchasers: Conspiracy begin to unfold.

And one more thing, several Aboriginal/Indigenous Australian myths, legends and beliefs will be adapted into this story. I say adapt because I am in no way, shape or form an expert on Aboriginal/Indigenous topics, but I will do as much research as I can to make sure each legend or myth is as accurate as possible. Though certain liberties will be taken to fit into the Shadowchaser's universe.

Well, I think that's everything. Time to see if I sink or swim.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**Shadowchasers: Muru**

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**Round 01: Eternal Drought**

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**Welcome to a Land Down Under. By which I mean Australia.**

**Some say that this is the most dangerous place to live earth and you'd have to be crazy to live here, jokingly of course.**

**But they still have a point, this country has some of the deadliest creatures on the planet: The Sydney Funnel-Web spider has some of the most toxic spider venom in the world and very large fangs to inject it with; saltwater crocodiles will prey upon people who are foolish enough to enter the areas where they lurk and the toxins of the blue-ringed octopus can paralyse every muscle in the human body and is something a lot of beach-goers are very wary of.**

**Heck its not just the wildlife that are renowned for being deadly. The country is also notorious for its bush fires, floods, cyclones, land slips and heat waves that have caused many deaths over the years…**

**But after all the danger, Australia is a very beautiful place and I wish to see it all one day…**

**But after today, I kind of wish I rephrased that sentence…**

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

The city of Sydney, Australia.

Rowan Kelly awoke to the sound of his beeping alarm clock, which was quickly silenced by his hand slamming down on it.

With a sigh, Rowan threw of his blanket and sat up. He looked to be in his fifties, as evidenced by his wrinkled skin and receding, grey hair. He was average height and despite his age, quite well built. Both arms were covered in various tattoos, but by far the most noticeable and meaningful mark on his body was the small black symbol on his cheek.

It was the mark of the Shadowchasers; a secret organisation created to deal with and protect Shadowkind - the magical, mythical and supernatural beings that were brought to out world by mysterious forces.

Rowan rubbed his eyes, only to be startled by a loud knock on the bedroom door.

"Oi, you awake Rowan?" asked a male voice.

"Matari?" Rowan groggily replied, glancing at his now silent alarm clock, "shouldn't you have left for patrol half an hour ago?"

"Yeah, I know," said Matari, "but something big has come up."

"Alright, alright," Rowan sighed, "I'll be downstairs in a minute."

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Two minutes later, Rowan slowly made his stairs. He was now dressed in a white short-sleeved shirt and back jeans.

"What is it Matari?" he asked as he reached the bottom of the steps.

"In here," Matari replied from another room.

"I'm coming," said Rowan, stepping into the other room. It was a large, open-planned room that combined the kitchen, dining and lounge spaces into one area…

Not that Rowan could see that, as almost immediately after stepping into the room the ageing Shadowchaser had a newspaper shoved into his face.

Rowan scanned the paper in front of him, it had "Warragamba Dam at Record Low" in bold, and a picture of the Warragamba Dam, which really was at a record low. He then lowered the newspaper at gave a strange look at his fellow Shadowchaser.

Matari was in his early twenties and was a tall, well-built man, towering about a head above Rowan. He was of aboriginal descent, from the Wiradjuri groups of central New South Wales if you want to be specific. He had dark skin, black curly hair and a rather broad nose. He was currently dressed in a red T-shirt and dark leather trousers, a matching leather jacket was hung over a chair next to him.

"Matari," Rowan sighed, "it's Summer, people are using the dam's catchment faster than it can be replenished. The City Council will put up water restrictions and the dam will start to fill. This happens almost every year. You honestly got me out of bed for this?"

"But this is different," Matari replied, "have you ever heard the tale of Tiddalik the frog?"

"Yes," Rowan sternly replied.

"Well," Matari explained, "Tiddalik, or Molok as some call him, is a gigantic green frog, who one day a long time ago awoke with an unquenchable thirst. He began to drink until he greedily consumed all the water in the land, causing the animal and plant life to wither and die from the lack of moisture…"

"You do realise I said yes to your question," Rowan cut it.

"Oh," Matari stammered, then smiled weakly, "sorry."

Rowan closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "So you're saying that the reason the Warragamba Dam is running low on water is because a giant frog drank it all."

"Yes," Matari bluntly replied, "but I have photographic evidence." He held up a newspaper - one that catered to Shadowkind. Notably the picture on the front page was a dark, blurry photograph in the vague shape of a frog.

"Well I guess I can't be sceptical, not in this world," Rowan sighed, "I've learnt that lesson too many times to count."

"Rowan, Matari," called a female voice. "Is that you two in there?"

"Who else would it be?" Matari sarcastically remarked.

The two men turned to the source of the voice, as a woman about Matari's age walked into the room. She was carrying a large, oddly-shaped leather saddle and various straps and pieces of equipment. She stepped past Rowan and placed the load onto the dinner table. She then turned toward Matari.

"Shouldn't you have left for a patrol a half hour ago?" she beamed at her fellow Shadowchaser.

The woman had long, wispy red hair that was neatly tied into a ponytail and rather pale skin. Despite the Summer heat she wore a brown leather vest (that matched the saddle) with a clean, white, long-sleeved undershirt, along with a pair of thick blue jeans that were neatly tucked into her polished brown boots. She also had a pair of aviator goggles loosely hanging around her neck.

Her name was Wendy, another member of the Sydney Shadowchasers.

"I'm about to," Matari answered, putting his hands up defensively, "I'm discussing something with Rowan."

"Well it better be important," said Wendy.

Rowan sighed, it was almost a daily ritual for Wendy and Matari to get into a heated argument and today would be no different.

"It is. We're discussing what happened to the Warragamba dam…"

"That reminds me," Wendy cut in, "the city council have issued water restrictions. So no sprinklers or hosing hard surfaces and we can only hand water the garden twice a week and it must be before ten in the morning or after four in the afternoon. We don't want to get a fine."

"Well," Matari replied, folding his arms. "As I was saying the water of the Warragamba dam is low because Tiddalik, a giant frog spirit, drank the water."

Wendy classed her hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing, she pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. "Please tell me you're joking," she said

"I am not joking," said Matari, "and you'd believe me if you knew anything about…"

"I've seen where this conversation is going," Rowan cut it, "and I'm going to cut it short." He then pointed at Matari, "You get out on patrol," and then Wendy, "and you… you… continue to do whatever you're doing."

"I'm inspecting Zephyr's saddle, if you must know," Wendy replied.

"You did that two days ago," said Matari.

"No," corrected Wendy, "I cleaned it two days ago. Her saddle needs to be cleaned once a week and inspected for faults at least twice a week. It's very dangerous to ride with faulty equipment, if I feel off her back mid-."

"Then wear a parachute," Matari smiled, trying not to laugh at his joke.

"Not funny," commented Wendy, giving Matari a cold glare, which he gladly returned.

"Break it up you two!" Rowan ordered, raising his voice to get his bickering teammates' attention. "Matari. Patrol. Now." he said, pointing out the door. Wendy meanwhile, picked up a the seat of the saddle and pretended to inspect it.

"Yes, sir." Matari nodded, before quickly grabbed his jacket and marched out the door.

"And you young lady," he said to Wendy, "people are allowed to believe whatever they want. And shouldn't be criticised for it, even if you think it's stupid."

Wendy pouted and looked away. "I guess," she reluctantly admitted. Then continued on with inspecting her saddle.

Rowan sighed again, the bickering between the other members of his team was almost non-stop. It almost made him long for the days where he was the only Shadowchaser permanently positioned in the country…

Almost… Australia was a big country, and even with occasional help from other members it was still a difficult task to keep the many species of Shadowkind that lived there.

The elderly Shadowchaser shook his head and took a deep breath. "Well I better get going," he said, "if anyone calls tell them I'm busy."

"Wait. Where are you going?" Wendy asked, looking up from the saddle. "You're not scheduled for a patrol today."

Rowan sighed and shrugged. "To check on the dam," he answered.

"You can't be serious," Wendy choked, "you really believe a giant frog has drank an entire dam's worth of water overnight."

Rowan shrugged again. "This is worth investigating. You never know when there might be something sinister in the works."

"But do you really believe that the whole giant frog story is true?"

"Whether I believe it or not depends on what I find," said Rowan, as he walked out the door.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Moments later Rowan stepped into the garage, just as Matari pulled his helmet over his head.

Matari jumped back slightly when his spied Rowan. "Are you leaving already?" he asked.

"No sense waiting around here," said Rowan, grabbing a riding jacket off a hook on the wall, "it's not as if this problem will solve itself." He then grabbed a helmet from a shelf and vigorously shook it.

"No spiders?" Matari asked, trying not to chuckle as he hopped on his D-Wheel.

"That only happened once," scowled Rowan, who then shuddered. Finding a Sydney funnel-web spider in your helmet was something some members of his team wouldn't let him live down.

"Still the funniest scream I've ever heard," Matari chuckled.

Rowan said nothing, but the glare he gave Matari was enough to startle the younger Shadowchaser.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving," he said starting up his D-Wheel.

"Matari, one thing before you leave?" Rowan asked over the roar of the D-Wheel engine. "If I do find that a giant frog has drank the dam's water… just how do you think I'll get it out?"

"Easy," Matari answered, "just find an eel and tie it into funny shapes. It's how the wise old wombat got Tiddalik to release the water last time. Tiddalik will laugh and the water will come gushing right out of him." And with that, the younger Shadowchaser shifted his D-Wheel into gear and sped out onto the street.

Rowan sighed, sometimes Matari could be a little eccentric at times, but he ultimately meant well. He then mounted his own D-Wheel, started it up and rode out onto the street.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

A while later, Rowan arrived the Warragamba Dam, which held back Lake Burragorang (well would have, had the lake contained enough water). He pulled his D-Wheel to a stop at the end of the access road. He dismounted, removed his helmet, pocketed the keys and gathered his equipment (a sword, a few various survival supplies and his most important weapons; his duel disk and deck) from the storage compartment.

Despite all the fuss about the dam's condition, the top of the dam was deserted. Rowan had seen a few parked cars on his way up the road, but obviously those people were elsewhere at the moment.

He walked over to the edge of the dam and leaned on the safety rail and looked down over the almost empty lake, only scarce pools of water and small trickling creeks between said pools remained.

"Whatever happened here," he said, "it's not natural."

He sighed again.

"I better get looking."

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Rowan really didn't mind traversing the terrain, it was steep and slippery, but in his time as Shadowchaser he'd hiked up mountains, through deserts, dense bushland and waist deep swamps… and that was in this country alone.

But those were all different stories.

It had been roughly half an hour since he began his trek, and Rowan had already slipped and tripped over enough times to be covered in a layer of mud. He was glad no one was around to see him fall, though he was more than likely going have to explain the mud on his clothes to Wendy when he returned to the base.

He then came across something that caught his eye, a large indent in the ground.

Rowan's eyes traced the outline of the indent, it clearly wasn't natural, the edges were smooth and seemed to form the shape…

Of a giant frog footprint.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rowan sighed, placing his hand on his forehead and running it through what was left of his hair.

But just then a creaky, growly voice yelled at Rowan. "Turn around human!" it ordered.

Rowan span around and found himself surrounded by four creatures roughly three quarters his height, all armed with sharp spears that were pointed straight at him.

The four creatures in front of Rowan were bullywugs - a short, frog-like species of Shadowkind with green, slimy skin and webbed digits. Bullywugs were known for being both aggressive and territorial, as well as their jumping prowess.

Rowan calmly stared at the four bullywugs and smiled, he slowly reached for the sword strapped to his back. "Reminds me of the time my father and I set up traps to catch cane toads," he said, "don't ask me how, it just does."

"Can the jokes human," spat one of the bullywugs, angrily jabbing at the air between him and Rowan, "what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Rowan replied, pointing to the mark on his cheek. "I've come to investigate where all the water around here has gone."

"Aw crap!" one the bullywugs gasped, lowering its spear, "it's a Shadowchaser!"

"Good," said Rowan, "now that's sorted, you wouldn't happen to know of a certain giant frog would you?"

"You mean our leader, Tiddalik," said another of the bullywugs.

"That's the one," Rowan said flatly. "I would like to have a word with him."

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

"Not too much farther," croaked one of the bullywugs, as it gently jabbed Rowan in the rear with its spear, "keep walking human."

"You know," said Rowan, "I think this may be helping with my back pain, you should think about a career in acupuncture."

"You were told to can the jokes, human," spat the bullywug, jabbing Rowan again.

"It's more like sarcasm than a joke," Rowan replied, rubbing the spot on his behind.

"Well quit that too," said the bullywug, jabbing Rowan again and making him cringe in pain.

"You know," said Rowan, turning his head and glaring at the bullywug behind him, "one swing of this sword and I could serve you in a french restaurant."

"Quit you're bickering," ordered the lead bullywug, "we're just about there."

"So that's what it feels like to hear that," Rowan muttered, feeling slightly ashamed.

The group came to a stop on the edge of a clearing in the trees. Rowan looked around, he saw several small wooden structures; half-domes with the open sides facing away from the wind, and the smouldering ashes of what was once a roaring fire in the centre (obviously used for cooking, as bullywugs were used to cold and damp conditions).

He then noticed the inhabitants, several bullywugs who had all stopped dead in their daily routines to stare at him. Then, they slowly set aside their tasks and made their way toward the Shadowchaser.

"Is that a…?" stammered one of the larger bulldogs.

"Shadowchaser," the four bullywugs around Rowan answered in eery (if accidental) unison.

Rowan looked at the large crowd of about thirty bullywugs that had gathered before him, every single one of them was glaring at him. Though Rowan wasn't very concerned, bullywugs weren't the most powerful Shadowkind and this clan did seem smart enough to know what harming a Shadowchaser meant.

"So," Rowan asked, "your leader Tiddalik, where can I find him?"

"Right behind you," boomed a deep, croaky voice. Rowan felt a chill go down his spine and his heart skipped a beat, as he slowly turned around.

The sight that Rowan saw would leave almost anybody else running for his life. A frog that was the size of a two storey house, with slimy green skin and two bulging red eyes that were fixated right on Rowan. It looked as if at any moment he would lurch forward and snatch the Shadowchaser in his mouth.

"How the _hell _did I miss that!" Rowan gasped, stepping back in shock.

The giant frog, Tiddalik, looked at Rowan, taking in all his grey, ageing features.

"A human," said Tiddalik, not one bit phased by the 'intruder', "an aware one at least."

"Actually…" said Rowan, recovering from his momentary shock, "I happen to a Shadowchaser."

The very mention of the of the word sent shivers up Tiddalik's spine.

"What should we do with him, master Tiddalik?" asked one of the bullywugs, "can we eat him?"

"No, he's old," said another, "he'd be nothing but skin and bones."

"Let's push him into that gully over there!" suggested another one of the bullywugs, "it'd be really funny."

"You idiot," said another, slapping his fellow bullywug across his face. "Do you want an entire army of Shadowchasers after our heads, because that's how you get an entire army of Shadowchasers after our heads!"

"Uhh… Good point."

"Shut up the lot of you!" Tiddalik croaked, then turned his attention to Rowan. "What do you want human?"

"The contents of the lake nearby," said Rowan, "I believe that you may know where it is."

Tiddalik glared at Rowan. "I have no idea what you're talking about. The lake was like this when I got here."

"But boss," cried one of the bullywugs, "we've lived here for generations!"

Tiddalik grumbled and glared at the bullywug, who shrieked and hid behind one of his brethren.

"But I've been here for all eternity!" snapped Tiddalik, "And there was no water in this lake when I was here."

"That's because it's a manmade lake," Rowan explained, folding his arms. "Can the bullcrap frog, it's not like you haven't done this before."

"You drink all the water in the land just once and everyone gets on your back over it for all eternity," grumbled Tiddalik. "Fine! I did drink all the water in this lake. Happy?"

"Yes," Rowan replied, "Thank you. Now would you please spit it out."

"No," Tiddalik said defiantly.

"And why not?" asked Rowan.

"Nobody owns the water I drank," spat Tiddalik.

"Then what gave you the right to drink it all?" asked Rowan, pointing a finger at Tiddalik. "You don't own it either."

"I think I own my own insides!" spat Tiddalik. "The water is inside me, therefore I own it. Now buzz off!"

"This reminds me of a story," said Rowan, crossing his arms again. "One time, I cornered this dark elf who stole a half dozen of gemstones. Now this guy was desperate, and stupid. When I ordered him to hand over the gemstones… Well, do you want to know what he did with them?"

"What?" asked Tiddalik.

"He ate them, every single one. I remember the bulge in his throat as he forced them down, praying he didn't choke. He seemed proud of his achievement, smug even. He claimed that there was now no evidence of what he did. Guess he's never been through airport security."

"Is there even a point to this story?" yelled one of the bullywugs.

"I'm getting to that!" Rowan yelled back, angry that his tale had been interrupted. "Now, that's when I looked him in his eyes, and I called him the biggest idiot I had ever met. Then I took out this very gem." He took a large sapphire out of his pocket, and flashed it to his listeners, then put it away. "And I asked him if he wanted to eat this as well."

"This is a stupid story," groaned Tiddalik.

"Fine, I'll cut to the chase," Rowan pouted. "Just because that water is in your stomach, it doesn't mean it's yours."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Tiddalik chuckled. "Cut me up with your little sword? You puny humans are no threat to me."

"But I can call someone who is," said Rowan, reaching into his pocket, "you've heard of what some members the Shadowchasers can really do, right?"

Tiddalik gulped, he'd heard of just how powerful some members of the Shadowchasers were, and he _really _didn't want to deal with any of them.

"I didn't think so," said Rowan, taking his empty hand from his pocket. Admittedly, Rowan didn't want to call for backup from a more powerful Shadowchaser, partly out of his pride and partly out of the fact that just how powerful some members of this organisation were really did frighten him.

"I suppose that means that we're going to have to duel," Tiddalik muttered.

"Well, The Great Treaty requests a fair fight," said Rowan, "and Duel Monsters is about as fair as it gets."

"Fine," Tiddalik snorted, it was clear the spirit didn't like the idea, but it was definitely better than the previously suggested alternative. "But I'll need some assistance."

"Assistance?" Rowan muttered, before the fact that a frog the size of a house might have trouble handling pieces of flimsy cardboard came to his mind.

The giant frog spirit looked his bullywug followers, who quivered and shook in fear as their leader's eyes passed over them.

"I volunteer," said a voice, as a slimy arm was raised above the crowd.

The crowd parted to reveal the bullywug that had raised its hand. An elderly male with, greyish-green skin and used a stick as a cane. He held a brown possum-skin sack.

"And just who are you?" Rowan asked.

"My name is Gulaangga," said the old bullywug, "eldest member of this very clan. And I volunteer to duel in our master's place."

"That's very noble of you," said Rowan, "but you don't have a duel disk or a deck."

"Think again human," said Gulaangga, reaching inside his bag and pulling out a duel disk, deck and D-Gazer. "As the eldest member of this clan, I need to make myself prepared for every occasion, even one as… absurd as this."

"Absurd," said Rowan, "that sums up this situation nicely. I barely believe it myself and I standing right here."

Rowan glanced at Tiddalik out of the corner of his eye. He knew that spirit didn't really mean any harm, but still millions would suffer because of his greed, (albeit only slightly, Sydney did have other water supplies, but those could not compare to Lake Burragorang - especially in the Summer heat).

"Thankyou Gulaangga," Tiddalik croaked, "I appreciate your assistance."

"However," said Gulaangga, "I will make two requests."

"Fine," Tiddalik agreed.

"First," said the bullywug, "in the one-in-a-million chance I do lose, please do not eat me."

"I would never do that to one of your kind," Tiddalik scoffed, "you all taste terrible."

"Second, I wish for this duel to be in private. Just you, the human and myself."

"Agreed," Tiddalik nodded, before turning to the group of bullywugs. "You heard Gulaangga! Scram!"

The remaining bullywugs dropped their weapons and scattered into the bush.

"Thought they'd never leave," said Rowan, rubbing his backside. "Or stop poking me with those spears."

"I taught them well didn't I?" Gulaangga chuckled.

"Too well," Rowan commented, still rubbing his backside. "But can you duel as well as you can poke someone with a sharp stick?"

"There's only one way to find out," said Gulaangga.

The bullywug winced in pain as he fixed the D-Gazer to his head and the duel disk to his arm, obviously due to the devices being designed for those with less… frog-like proportions.

"Are you ready?" Rowan asked, fixing his D-Gazer to his head and his duel disk to his arm.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Gulaangga replied.

Rowan then gave another glance to the frog spirit. He noticed that his eyes were now glowing orange. _"Must be some kind of magic to let him view the duel," _he thought. Rowan sighed again, it was getting harder and harder each day to distinguish science and magic from one another.

"Duel!" both Rowan and Gulaangga announced, each drawing five cards and the augmented reality field expanded around them. (Rowan:8000/Gulaangga:8000)

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Back in the city, Matari had been forced to stop at a set a traffic lights.

He slumped over his controls, he'd already lost track of just how many sets of traffic lights had forced him to stop this morning, but it might of well have been every single set of lights in the city. Making the monotony of a daily street patrol all the more monotonous.

He scanned the crowd of people crossing the street in front of him, every now and again he saw a Shadowkind that had integrated into society with humans (not that many humans knew that). But then one creature caught his eye.

She was a kobold, as evidenced her short stature, reptilian features, reddish-brown scales and ivory coloured horns. She wore a red, hoodless robe decorated with plenty of jewellery and was carrying two shopping bags full of groceries.

Alongside the kobold was her daughter, she had similar features to her mother but was barely half her height. She skipped along the crossing with her tail flicking behind her.

He couldn't help but smile, Matari had always had a soft spot for reptiles - and reptilian Shadowkind. He had one - sadly long deceased - man to thank for that.

The crowd cleared and the traffic lights flicked green and Matari straighten his back and sped off, weaving his way through the morning traffic.

But what Matari didn't notice was that two Shadowkind were watching him from the footpath. A pair of Kenku, birdlike Shadowkind who were physically weak, but quick, agile and cunning. They both wore brown robes, that most likely contained concealed weapons.

"Was that a Shadowchaser?" asked one of the birds.

"Yes," the other bluntly replied, "we better be careful in our operations. Have you still got your eye on the kobold?"

"And all that shiny jewellery she was wearing? How could I not?" the other Kenku replied.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

"I'll make the first move," said the bullywug, as he inspected the five cards in his hand. "I think I'll summon Submarine Frog."

In a flash of light, a humanoid frog appeared. It was dressed in a colourful wetsuit and armed with a long harpoon. (1200/600)

"Frogs?" Rowan cried in near disbelief, "rather obvious, don't you think?"

"I prefer to stick to what I'm familiar with," answered Gulaangga, the bullywug then paused and inspected his hand. "I think I'll end my turn with that."

"_Something's up," _though Rowan, _"why did he summon a weak Monster and nothing to protect it or power it up?"_

"Gulaangga," Tiddalik spat, "you better know what you're doing."

"I am sir," the bullywug replied.

"My turn," said Rowan, making a draw, "I better get rid of Submarine Frog before you get a chance to play Wetlands, and with what better Monster to do it with than Terratiger, the Empowered Warrior."

In a flash of light, a warrior appeared. Its armour based on a white tiger, with a long mock-tail attached to its armour. (1800/1200)

"And when Terratiger is normal summoned," Rowan continued, "I can special summon a level four or lower Normal Monster from my hand, like my Queen's Knight."

In a second flash of light, another Monster appeared. A female knight dressed in crimson armour, with playing card symbols decorating her amour, shield and sword. She then knelt down into a defensive stance. (1500/1600)

"People still play Normal Monsters?" said Gulaangga in disbelief, "and whoever makes this game is still producing support for them?"

"You just answered you're own question," Rowan replied. "Now, as Queen's Knight had to be summoned in defence position, you're safe from her attack. Terratiger on the other hand."

Terratiger's fists glowed white as it leapt at Submarine Frog, who could only let out a squeal as it was shattered into pixels by a single punch.

Gulaangga grunted as Submarine Frog's pixels rained down on him. "Lucky shot," he grunted. (GLP:8000-7400)

"Get used to them," said Rowan, "because there's a lot more than just that one. I set one card face down and end my turn."

A face down card appeared behind Rowan's Monsters.

"_Even if he destroys my Queen's Knight," _the Shadowchaser thought, _"my Soul Resurrection will bring her right back. Then, next turn I can the Reinforcement of the Army to add King's Knight to my hand, then use his effect to call Jack's Knight from my deck."_

"My turn," said Gulaangga, drawing a card. "I activate the Spell Card One for One, so by discarding a Monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon a level one Monster from my deck, like T.A.D.P.O.L.E."

The bullywug slid a a card into his graveyard, while a small, black and red, slug-like creature appeared in front of him, it then curled into a ball and turned blue. (0/0)

"I'll also set one Monster face down and end my turn."

A reversed card appeared next to T.A.D.P.O.L.E..

"You're only defending!" shouted Tiddalik, "he'll beat you at this rate!"

"I won't defend forever," Gulaangga replied, as a butterfly landed on a tree branch nearby. "I'm an amphibian, we wait for the right moment…" the bullywug then opened his mouth, and its long tongue then shot, snatching up the butterfly and quickly retreating into his mouth. He then swallowed the butterfly in a quick gulp. "Then strike, our prey having no idea what hit them."

"You'll have no idea what hit you when this duel is over," said Rowan, drawing. "I'll start by switching Queen's Knight to attack position."

Queen's Knight stood up and drew her sword.

"Then I activate the Spell Card Reinforcement of the Army, which lets me add a low level Warrior to my hand, and I choose King's Knight."

A card stuck out of Rowan's deck, which the Shadowchaser added to his hand.

"I give you one guess who I'm summoning."

A portal opened, and another knight leapt out. He wore golden armour, and like Queen's Knight, his armour, shield and sword were decorated with playing card symbols. (1600/1400)

"And when King's Knight is summoned," explained Rowan, as another portal appeared, "if I control Queen's Knight, I can summon a third Monster. Let's go, Jack's Knight!"

A third Knight leapt out of the portal. He wore sapphire-blue armour and like his predecessors his armour and equipment was decorated with playing card symbols. (1900/1000)

"Congratulations," said Gulaangga, "You've got a royal flush."

"I need five cards for a flush," said Rowan, "but I only need these four Monsters to inflict a lot of damage to you! Queen's Knight attack T.A.D.P.O.L.E.!"

Queen's Knight raced forward and slashed T.A.D.P.O.L.E. in half.

"I'm sure you realise," said Gulaangga, as two cards stuck out of his deck, "that when T.A.D.P.O.L.E. is destroyed by battle, I can take two more from my deck and add them both to my hand."

"But there not going to protect you from my other Monsters," said Rowan, "King's Knight attack the frog's face down Monster!"

Jack's Knight leapt forward, and attempted to cleave the reversed card in two. But only bounced off what appeared to be a black graduation cap. The cap then tipped up, revealing that a small blue frog was wearing it. (100/2000)

"I can't believe I didn't see that coming," Rowan muttered. (RLP:8000-7900)

"Hahaha!" Gulaangga laughed, his neck noticeably expanding and contracting with each breath. "Looks like Dupe Frog is too tough of nut to crack! It's true what they say; brains does beat brawn!"

"Only until next turn," Rowan replied, looking at the three other cards in his hand; Field Commander Rhaz, Command Knight and Warrior Dai Grepher. "I end my turn."

"_Two of the cards in his hand are T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s," _Rowan thought, _"almost dead weight at the moment, all I have to do is get past Dupe Frog and he's in for a pounding."_

"My turn," said Gulaangga, snatching the top card from his deck, and immediately activating it after a glance. "My Moray of Greed Spell Card allows me to shuffle two Water Monsters from my hand into my deck…"

Gulaannga turned around two T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s he added to his hand moments ago and placed them on top, the deck then auto-shuffled.

"And then draw three cards," the bullywug continued, doing so. He then smiled widely. "By sending Treeborn Frog from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Swap Frog from my hand."

A blue portal opened up next to Dupe Frog, and a yellow and orange frog leapt onto the field. (1000/500)

"And when Swap Frog is summoned," continued Gulaangga, "I can send a low level Water Monster from my deck to the graveyard, like T.A.D.P.O.L.E.."

The T.A.D.P.O.L.E. card slipped out of Gulaangga's deck, and he slipped it into the graveyard.

"Uh oh," Rowan gasped, knowing where two T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s in the graveyard could lead.

"That's right," Gulaangga smiled, "I tribute my Swap Frog to summon Des Frog!"

Swap Frog disappeared in a golden light, and was replaced by a larger green frog. The green frog then began croaking. (1900/0)

"And when Des Frog is normal summoned," Gulaangga explained, as two portals appeared either side of the croaking Des Frog, "I can summon a Des Frog from my deck for every T.A.D.P.O.L.E. in my graveyard!"

Two more Des Frog hopped out of the portals.

"Please don't have…" muttered Rowan.

"Des Croaking!" Gulaangga laughed, flipping around the second last card in his hand. "Do I even need to explain what this card does?"

Rowan quickly covered his ears with his hands. As the three Des Frogs opened there mouths wide…

And began croaking in the loudest, most horrible tone they could. The ground and trees shook violently, all four of Rowan's Warriors screamed in pain before shattering in seconds, along with his face down card.

Rowan uncovered his ears and silently braced himself.

"All out of cards to protect you?" Gulaangga said in a mocking tone, "you know what that means…"

The first Des Frog opened its mouth and let out another croak. Rowan grunted as the as the sound waves hit him. (RLP:7900-6000)

"Des Frog number two, you're up," the bullywug ordered.

The second Des Frog opened its mouth and began croaking. Rowan grabbed his chest in pain as the sound waves reached him. (RLP:6000-4100)

"Oh come on!" Gulaangga laughed. "Don't be such a baby, you've still got one more to go.

The third, and thankfully, final Des Frog began croaking. Rowan dropped to one knee as the sound waves struck him. (RLP:4100-2200)

The elderly Shadowchasers gasped for air for a few seconds, "Haven't been hit like that in years," he said, slowly rising to his feet.

"Maybe you should retire," Gulaangga smugly suggested.

"No way," Rowan answered, "you know what happens to people in my career when they plan to retire."

"Oh please," said Gulaangga, "that's just a myth."

"Well I'm not taking my chances," said Rowan. "Now are you going to to end your turn, or am I going to "retire" first?"

"As much as I'd like to take the second option," said the bullywug, "I end my turn."

"Thankyou," said Rowan, drawing a card and inspecting it. He then grabbed another card from his hand and set both on the disk, causing them to appear in front of him. "I set a Monster, a card and end my turn."

"All that talk for a move as simple as that?" Gulaangga croaked, drawing a card. "It's time to finish you off! Des Frog attack his face down Monster!"

One of the Des Frogs opened its mouth and let out another loud croak. However, as the sound waves struck Rowan's hidden Monster, it only flipped up to reveal another female warrior wearing red armour, a cape and a fluffy beret. She held a long sword and shield. (1200/1900)

Rowan smiled. "Look's like your frogs can't get past Command Knight, and while I'm pointing things out I'll note that Command Knight raises the attack of all my Warriors by four hundred, and that includes herself."

An aura of energy appeared around Command Knight. (ATK:1200-1600)

"For now," said Gulaangga, "I end my turn." The bullywug then glanced down at the card he'd drawn, Polymerization. "But next turn…" he muttered.

"My move," Rowan declared, drawing. "I'll start by activating my face down card, Birthright, which lets me revive a Normal Monster from my graveyard, and Jack's Knight fits the bill!"

The Birthright Trap Card flashed with energy, and Jack's Knight reappeared in a flash of light. A red aura then appeared around the poker knight. (ATK:1900-2300)

"At this point," Gulaangga smirked, "I'd like to point out the effect of my Dupe Frog prevents you from attacking my other Monsters."

"Well Warrior Dai Grepher will solve that problem," Rowan replied, playing a card.

In a flash, a muscular, armoured warrior appeared on the field, wielding a sword in each hand. The powerful aura spread to him as well. (1700-2100/1600)

"Grepher," said Rowan, "enlighten Dupe Frog on the advantages of brawn over brains."

Grepher yelled and ran toward Dupe Frog, slicing the amphibian in half.

"When Dupe Frog is sent from the field to the graveyard," said Gulaannga, as another card poked out go his deck. "I can add another Frog to my hand, like Flip Flop Frog."

"Grab all the frogs you want," said Rowan, "my Warriors need some target practise."

Jack's Knight slashed at a Des Frog, cleaving it into two as the bullywug winced. (GLP:7400-7000)

"You're still a long way behind," said Gulaangga, "by only about five-thousand points."

"But I'm still in the game," said Rowan, "and that's what counts. I end my turn."

"My turn, and hopefully you won't be in this game much longer!" yelled Gulaangga. "First, since I control no Spells or Traps, I revive Treeborn Frog from my graveyard in defence position."

A small, yellow and black-spotted, winged frog appeared on the field. It opened its mouth to croak, but could only let out a small chirp. (100/100)

"Then I'll switch both my Des Frogs to defence position and set a Monster."

The two remaining Des Frogs crouched down while a reversed card appeared between them.

"I'll end my turn there," said Gulaangga.

"Looks like the tables have turned frog," said Rowan, making a draw and looking at it. _"Defence Draw," _he thought, _"this might come in handy…"_

The Shadowchaser then took a deep breath, and looked at his opponent. "I summon Field Commander Rhaz!"

In a flash of light, a rugged warrior appeared. He wore faded armour that was damage and dented as well as a torn cape and bandanna. He held a single sword in his hand, which was actually in relatively good condition. (1600-2000/1200)

"And when Rhaz is summoned to the field," Rowan explained, as a card stuck out of his deck. "I can take a level four or lower Warrior from my deck and place it on top of my deck."

Rowan turned around the card he chose and showed it to Gulaangga. It was Tune Warrior.

"Another Normal Monster," said the bullywug, "suit yourself."

"You can think whatever you want," said Rowan, placing Tune Warrior on top of his deck, "since I'm ninety-nine percent sure that your set Monster is Flip Fop Frog, I'll have my Monsters take out your other Frogs first."

Jack's Knight, Grepher and Command Knight each slashed at both Des Frogs and Treeborn, effortlessly shattering the three amphibians.

"Now Rhaz," Rowan ordered, "deal with his face down Monster."

Rhaz leapt toward the set Monster, and slashed it in half with his sword. A small blue frog appeared for a moment, but that was just enough time for the frog to stick out its tongue and strike Command Knight.

"When Flop Frog Frog is flipped," said Gulaangga, "I can toss one Monster on your field back to your hand, and I'll pick you Command Knight."

Command Knight transformed into energy and shot back to Rowan's hand. The aura of energy around the other Warriors disappeared along with her. (ATK:2300-1900) (ATK:2100-1700) (ATK:2000-1600)

"I'll set this card face down and end my turn," said Rowan, setting Defence Draw.

"My turn!" Gulaangga announced, drawing a card. "I'll start by playing a Spell Card," Gulaangga continued, "Salvage! Adding my Swap Frog a and Dupe Frog back to my hand."

The bullywug grabbed both Monsters as they were ejected from the graveyard slot.

"Next I'll discard Beelze Frog to summon Swap Frog."

The bullywug slid a card into the graveyard, and Swap Frog appeared on the field once more.

"Then I'll use his effect to discard Ronintoadin from my deck," Gulaangga continued, doing so.

"I starting to get a bad feeling about this," Rowan muttered.

"Oh that's just the beginning, said Gulaangga, "playing another card, I summon Dupe Frog."

Dupe Frog hopped onto the field, landing beside Treeborn Frog.

"Now by banishing the Beelze Frog in my graveyard, I can summon Ronintoadin."

The bullywug pulled the Beelze frog card from his graveyard, as a blue frog joined the duo in front of him. It had red markings all over his body and carried a bamboo sword. (100/2000)

"Now I use Swap Frog's ability!" announced Gulaangga, "returning itself to my hand to allow me to normal summon a Water Monster from my hand."

Swap Frog croaked and turned into blue energy, which flowed back into Gulaangga's hand.

"And the Monster I summon is Tradetoad!"

In a flash of light and a small croak, a small toad appeared. It's left side was pink with a feathered wing on its back, while its right side was pitch black with a bat-like wing on its back. (100/2000)

"An army of Monsters with a hundred attack and two thousand defence," Rowan mused, "but they'd be much more effective in defence position."

"You've missed my goal human!" shouted Tiddalik, as Tradetoad began to glow. "I use Tradetoad's effect, by tributing an Aqua-Type Monster I can revive a Frog from my graveyard."

Tradetoad disappeared in a golden light, and Des Frog took its place.

"Now," said Gulaangga, grabbing the second to last card in his hand, "just to let you know, both Ronintoadin and Dupe Frog have an ability that treats them as Des Frogs while face up on the field…"

"Which means," said Rowan, "that the card your about to play can only be…"

"Polymerization!" called the bullywug, causing a swirling blue and orange portal to open up behind him. "What? Were you expecting another Des Croaking?"

"Yes," Rowan bluntly replied.

The three amphibians croaked as they hopped inside the whirling portal…

Then a large shadow loomed over the field…

The shadow quickly gave way to a huge frog, though not quite as large as Tiddalik. It had green skin with a tan underbelly and quite muscular forelegs, the giant beast opened its mouth and let out a roaring croak that violently shook the trees and ground. (2500/2000)

"Meet the ultimate frog," Gulaangga croaked in excitement, "D.3.S. Frog! And just so you know," he added, "my Monster gets a bonus five hundred attack for every Treeborn Frog in my graveyard."

D.3.S. Frog raised one of its forelegs and flexed, showing its powerful muscles. (ATK:2500-3000)

"Three thousand attack," said Rowan, "strong, but I've seen stronger."

"He's still stronger than any of your Monsters," spat Gulaangga, "and I'll prove it! D.3.S. Frog attack Rhaz.

D.3.S. Frog opened its mouth, but instead of croaking it shout out its tongue, which wrapped around the rugged warrior and quickly dragged him inside the giant amphibian's mouth.

"I activate Defence Draw!" Rowan shouted as his Trap flipped up, "which reduces the damage I take to zero and on top of that allows me to draw!"

Rowan cringed and looked away D.3.S. Frog swallowed Rhaz, then spit out his armour and sword. He then drew a card, which was sure enough, Tune Warrior.

"Ha!" Gulaangga laughed, his neck inflating and deflating with every breath. "You can't defend forever, we'll be home free in almost no time Tiddalik!"

Gulaangga waited a few seconds for a reply, but received none. In fact, Tiddalik had been quiet for a while now, with neither Gulaangga or Rowan noticing.

The bullywug turned to its leader, and almost fell flat on his face as he realised that despite all the action and noise of the duel, his leader had fallen fast asleep.

Both of Tiddalik's eyes were closed, and the branches around the giant frog shook every time he inhaled and exhaled.

Rowan couldn't help but chuckle. "Looks like your brilliant leader has taken a nap."

Gulaangga turned red in the face as he turned to Rowan. "Well he was up all night drinking the lake…"

Rowan chuckled even more. "I guess… even immortal beings get tired sometimes. I've seen my boss when he hasn't had his beauty sleep, let me tell you, it isn't pretty."

"Spare me your jokes human," Gulaangga growled, as he turned around and picked up a nearby stick and hurled it at Tiddalik. It hit the giant frog spirit between his eyes. However, Tiddalik continued to snore, the stick having no effect whatsoever.

Gulaangga grumbled some unmentionable words under his breath. "Aww shut up," he croaked, "I only need one giant frog to take you down, and its right here! I end my turn Shadowchaser, make your move."

"And now it's my move," said Rowan, making another draw. "I'll start by summoning Tune Warrior!"

Another Warrior appeared on the field, this one covered in red armour and silver speakers, with two antennas attached to his helmet and a jack plug at the end of each arm. (1600/200)

"Even with all that equipment," Gulaangga noted, "I don't think he's getting a signal out here."

"He may not be able to get a signal out here," said Rowan, "but he's still capable of giving Jack's Knight a tune up! Synchro Summon! Colossal Fighter!"

Tune Warrior let out a few beeps before flying up into the air with Jack's Knight, both Monsters dissolved into grains of light, and turned into eight shining stars.

Then, with a crash hard enough to leave a small crater, a giant Warrior landed on the ground, rivalling D.3.S. Frog in size. It was covered in white cybernetic armour, with his eyes obscured by a green vizor. (2800/1000)

Despite the Synchro's rather intimidation size and appearance, Gulaangga was unimpressed. "D.3.S. Frog is still stronger."

"Actually," Rowan explained, "Colossal Fighter has a rather powerful ability, similar to your giant frog's, he gains a hundred attack points for every Warrior in either graveyard."

Gulaangga could do nothing but gulp, as the spiritual forms of Terratiger, Rhaz, Tune Warrior and the Poker Knights appeared behind Colossal Fighter. (2800-3400)

"But I'm not done yet," said Rowan, playing another card, "I play the Spell Card, the A. Forces, which gives all my Warriors two hundred extra attack for each Warrior or Spellcaster I control."

Colossal Fighter and Grepher raised their fists and weapons respectively. (ATK:3400-3800) (ATK:1700-2100)

Gulaangga gulped again.

"Battle Phase! Colossal Fighter Knuckle-buster!"

Colossal Fighter charged at the massive frog, slugging it with a powerful uppercut.

Gulaangga cringed as his ace Monster was launched into the upper canopy of the trees and shattered. (GLP:7000-6200)

"Grepher direct attack!"

Grepher sprinted at the bullywug and slashed at his chest. (GLP:6200-4100)

"This isn't over yet," Gulaangga groaned, clutching his chest.

"You're right," said Rowan, giving Gulaangga no sympathy, "You've still got a fair few Life Points left don't you? But those will have to wait for next turn."

"My turn," Gulaangga growled, drawing a card. "I activate the Spell Card Surface, which revives my Tradetoad in defence."

A watery portal opened up on the ground, and Tradetoad leaped out of it.

"Next I'll summon my Swap Frog!"

In another flash, Swap Frog appeared on the field.

"And I'll use his effect to send another Treeborn Frog to my graveyard," Gulaangga continued, as he slid a card into the graveyard. "Then I'll use Tradetoad's special ability, tributing himself to revive a Frog Monster from my graveyard!"

Tradetoad disappeared, and D.3.S. Frog landed with a crash back on the field.

"And with two Treeborn Frogs in my graveyard, he gains even more attack!"

D.3.S. Frog flexed again. (ATK:2500-3500)

"Colossal Fighter is still stronger," noted Rowan.

"But Grepher isn't," said Gulaangga.

D.3.S. frog opened its mouth and caught Grepher with its tongue and dragged the Warrior into its mouth. (RLP:2200-800)

"And with one less Warrior on the field, your Fighter loses attack!" shouted Gulaangga.

Colossal fighter scowled. (ATK:3800-3600)

"But with one more Warrior in the graveyard," said Rowan, "he regains a hundred of what he lost."

Grepher's spirit appeared behind Rowan's Monster. (ATK:3600-3700)

"I end my turn," said Gulaangga. _"Just gotta hold out one more turn. With him at only eight-hundred Life Points, he's just one Poison of the Old Man away from being sent home packing."_

"My turn," said Rowan, calmly drawing a card. "Let's wrap this up, I activate the Spell Card Swing of Memories, which allows me to summon my Jack's Knight."

The Spell Card flashed on the field. A white portal opened up on the field, and Jack's Knight flew out. But with one less Warrior in the graveyard, Colossal Fighter lost attack. (ATK:3700-3600)

"Next I activate a second Reinforcements of the Army," Rowan continued, as the once limited Spell Card appeared, "I'll add Marauding Captain to my hand."

A card slipped out of Rowan's deck, the Shadowchaser grabbing it and immediately played it.

A rugged Warrior joined Rowan's ranks. He wore gritty, damaged armour and wielded two different swords. (1200/400)

"And when Marauding Captain is summoned, I can summon another Monster from my hand, so say hello to a familiar face."

Command Knight reappeared on the field.

"Crap," muttered Gulaangga.

"And now, with the combined effects of both Command Knight and The A. Forces," said Rowan, "all my Monsters gain one thousand two hundred attack."

Jack's Knight, Command Knight and Marauding Captain raised their weapons, while Colossal Fighter raised its fist. (ATK:1900-3100) (ATK:1200-2400) (ATK:1200-2400) (ATK:3600-4600)

"Not good," Gulaangga gasped.

"For you that is," said Rowan, "Colossal Fighter, you know what to do."

Colossal Fighter slugged D.3.S. Frog again, sending it hurtling back up into the canopy. (GLP:4100-3000)

"Jack's Knight, you're next."

Jack's Knight leapt forward and sliced Swap Frog in half. (GLP:3000-900)

"Please, this is overkill," begged Gulaangga, as he caught sight of Rowan's other Warrior's staring him down.

"Marauding Captain, Command Knight, direct attack."

The two warriors crossed their weapons and lunged at the bullywug, striking hims with a powerful cross strike, sending the frog creature tumbling backward onto his back. (GLP:900-0)

Horns blazed as the augmented reality field receded. Rowan let out another sigh, however it was, for once, a sigh of relief rather than annoyance. He then removed his D-Gazer and approached his defeated and downed opponent.

Gulaangga watched as the Shadowchaser approached, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth once Rowan stood over him. The Shadowchaser then extended his arm, offering to help the fallen elderly bullywug.

"Sorry about that," Rowan apologised, "sometimes I tend to get carried away during a duel."

Gulaangga smiled, having understood what Rowan meant. "It's okay, my heart was racing when I played Des Croaking. It's no wonder one of us old folks didn't have a heart attack."

The elderly Shadowchaser sighed, he'd heard comments about his age plenty of time throughout the years, he'd grown a thick skin about it though so he wasn't verily phased by them anymore.

He then turned toward the giant sleeping frog, and drew his sword.

"Oi," Rowan called, gently poking Tiddalik with the tip. "Wake up sleepyhead!"

Tiddalik shuddered as his eyes opened. He looked down at both Rowan and Gulaangga.

"Erm…" the frog spirit grumbled, slightly embarrassed, "I fell asleep didn't I?"

"Yes," Rowan answered, "and on top of that you missed the duel."

"And well…" Gulaangga hesitantly added, "I lost."

Tiddalik growled.

"I believe that means you must fill your side of our bargain," said Rowan, prodding Tiddalik with his sword.

"Make me," scowled Tiddalik, narrowing his red eyes.

"I'm sure I can get someone down here to do just that," Rowan scowled, taking a mobile phone from his pocket, "all in a single phone call. I'd think about that if I were you."

Tiddalik started mumbling under his breath. The frog spirit then turned began hopping in the near-empty dam.

Rowan felt a slimy hand rest upon his shoulder. "I think it's for the best that I apologise for both our behaviour," said Gulaangga.

"I'll accept your apology," said Rowan. "And don't worry, I have no grounds to arrest either of you on. You leader was right when he said that no one owns this water, so you technically weren't stealing, and it's not like he was withholding the water for malicious reasons - just to quench his own thirst. You were just stepping up and helping someone who needed help, that's how I see things."

Gulaangga went silent for a few seconds as he contemplated Rowan's words. "That's one way of putting it," he nodded, agreeing.

The sound of gushing water could be heard in the gully, the Shadowchaser looked down to see the gully quickly filling with water.

"How does that frog drink so much so fast?" he wondered. "And how does he spit it out just as fast."

"Some questions in life are better left unanswered," said Gulaangga, he then reached and picked up his walking stick.

"I honestly couldn't agree more," said Rowan.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Meanwhile, back in central Sydney.

A young woman walked through the street. She wore a white flower-patterned shirt, a short skirt a straw sunhat. Sunglasses shielded her eyes from the sun and a leather handbag hung over her shoulder.

The woman pulled a smartphone from her bag and glanced at the picture on the screen. It was of a middle-aged man, of above average height, he was notably both bald and lacking any sort of facial hair. He was wearing a black business suit with a matching bowler cap. The photo was titled, strangely enough, Crocodile.

The woman closed the phone and dropped it in her bag, and began scanning the crowd in front of her.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted what she was looking for; the man in the photo casually walking down the street, briefcase in hand.

"Just the guy I was looking for…" she smiled as she walked into the crowd, being careful not the lose track of her target…

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**And before you ask who I am, I will say I'm not Rowan, nor Matari or Wendy. In fact, at this time if you asked what a Shadowchaser was. I'd probably answer with "I don't know, somebody who chases shadows? I guess".**

**So you've probably heard a few origin stories of various Shadowchasers. Of how they stumbled upon the world of Shadows and were invited into the Shadowchasers. Where they made new, lifelong friends; learned amazing new skills and probably stopped a bad guy or two.**

**One of the most popular was that of Eiko "Ember" Michiko, a Shadowchaser from New Domino. Who in the span of a few months, went from a humble secretary, to someone who prevented the whole world from drowning, after a Deluge spell had been cast by a powerful Shadow with a vendetta against the founder and leader of the Shadowchasers, Jalal Stormbringer.**

**Well, as for me, this is my story. And lets just say, while it may not have been a world ending crisis, there were still plenty of bumps along the road...**

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**Aboriginal/Indigenous Australian Dictionary**

Matari - An Aboriginal name that means "a man".

Gulaangga - A word from the Wiradjuri language group's (from central New South Wales) meaning frog.

Tiddalik - A tale of a large frog from the dreaming, who awoke one morning with a great thirst. He greedily consumed all the water in the land, causing plant and animal life to wither and die of thirst. Others animals eventually conspired against the greedy amphibian, eventually a wise old Wombat made Tiddalik release all the water by amusing him with an eel that tied itself into amusing shapes. As Tiddalik laughed the water gushed out his mouth and returned to the land for everyone to use.

Notably, like many age old stories, the tale has changed over time. The modern version has a happy ending where the water is returned for all to use. The original tale however, ends with a disaster; the water released caused a massive flood that drowned many and left other stranded on islands.

The Dreaming (also known as the Dreamtime) - In Aboriginal Australian Mythology, the Dreaming is a place beyond space and time where the past, present and future all converge. People could enter this place through dreams and various other states of consciousness, including death itself.

Muru - A word from the Dharawal language groups (of the Sydney basin area) meaning path or road. (While the meaning is for a literal path or road, one the themes of this story is the choices we make and the path we choose, so I feel that title is appropriate for this story, even with the different interoperation of the word).

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**Kitten Knight: **And so the first chapter of our tale. Thankfully one that didn't end in drought or a flood. Just a entire city and surrounds drinking (filtered and treated) frog spit for a few months…

Next time, the strange woman takes action against the mysterious "Crocodile", causing a ruckus that Matari has to fix… If he doesn't get eaten first.

Just remember Matari, whatever you do, don't smile at a crocodile!

Let's go! Round Two: Ancient Rules.

* * *

><p>March 3, 2015 - Minor edits.<br>March 12, 2015 - Minor edits


	2. Ancient Rules

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**Shadowchasers: Muru**

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**Round 02: Ancient Rules**

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**Reptiles are a diverse group of species that can be found almost anywhere on the planet (sans the Arctic and Antarctic). And Australia is home to the largest number of reptile species in the world, with well over eight-hundred separate species across the continent (for comparison, North America has approximately two-hundred sixty species). Goannas, lizards, skinks, snakes, tortoises, crocodiles and more...**

**And by some sick joke, there's an abundance of reptilian Shadowkind in Australia; lizardfolk, kobolds, ophidia, kamodeans, saurial... There's even rumoured to be few dragons hiding in the outback. Just think of how the herpetophobes would react if they ever became aware... A lizard the size of a man (or even larger), snake people known for eating humans... It's like a nightmare come true...**

**Oh, and then there's this guy… Though I'm not sure if he truly counts as a reptile… at least not all of the time.**

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

As Rowan's duel with Tiddalik and Gulaangga drew to a close. The blonde woman continued to shadow the bald businessman through the streets of Sydney.

"_Where the hell is this guy going?" _the woman complained in her mind. _"I've been following him for nearly a half hour now, what on earth is this guy up to?"_

The woman was then distracted by her phone ringing, she quickly delved into he handbag and pulled out the device, answering it.

"Hello," she flatly greeted.

"Uhh…" replied a nervous male voice, "Hello Stephanie how are things going?"

"I'm busy Arthur," the blonde woman, Stephanie, replied.

"O… Okay," the male voice, Arthur, stammered, "I won't be long… I just… need some help tonight."

"Can't you get someone else to?" Stephanie asked, rather annoyed at the request.

"T… They… they won't," Arthur answered, "I already asked."

Stephanie sighed, she knew that Arthur wasn't very popular with their co-workers, but was still a vital part of their organisation. "I'm busy right now," she said, "text me the info and I'll get their when I can."

"T… th…" Arthur stammered, only to be cut off by Stephanie hanging up on him, before dropping the phone back in her handbag.

Stephanie refocused on her target, having keep an eye on him during the phone call, and noticed that he'd stopped at outside a café and was no sitting at a table reading through a menu.

"Perfect," she smirked, and began searching through her handbag.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

In the suburbs of Northern Sydney, a youth rolled over his bed, he let out a tired groan as his bright blue eyes flicked open, and spied the alarm clock.

His eyes flicked fully open as he quickly sat up in shock. "It's ten-thirty already!"

He jumped out of bed, and scrambled to his mirror on his dresser. It had been a rough night's sleep in the Summer heat, which had obviously caused him to sleep in this morning.

His name was Ezekiel, though he preferred Zeke (yet nobody referred to him by that name, ever), he was seventeen years old and waiting for the school year to begin next month. But this morning, something else was on his mind.

Ezekiel looked in the mirror, his short blonde hair was rather greasy and knotted and his youthful face was drenched in sweat. He was slightly below average height for someone his age, which was seventeen, for the record.

"Good thing I got everything prepared last night," said Ezekiel, as he grabbed a hair brush off his desk and began brushing his hair, flinching every time the he pulled a knot.

"Gotta hurry," he muttered, putting down the hairbrush and picking up a moist cloth "don't want to miss out on today."

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Stephanie approached her target, who was now sipping on a hot cup of coffee, while a toasted ham and cheese sandwich sat on a plate in front of him.

She pulled a false smile as she approached the table, all while fumbling a small red capsule between her fingers.

"Hello," she greeted, placing her hand on the table.

"Whatever you're selling," the man replied, holding up his hand, "I'm not interested."

Stephanie gave a fake laugh. "Sorry," she falsely apologised, "but you look like you know your way around. I was just going to ask for directions."

"Alright," said the man. "Where do you need to go?"

"I'm looking for the Sydney Opera House," Stephanie asked, "do you know where it is."

The man stared blankly at the woman for a moment, then turned around and pointed down the street. "If you go to the end of this street, then turn right you'll see the Opera House. Then you can follow the shoreline until you get there," he explained, "you got that?"

But while the man's back was turned, Stephanie glanced around, then dumped the capsule in the man's coffee

Stephanie nodded, "Thankyou…" she smiled, looking for a name.

"Waylon," the man replied, "and don't mention it. It's easy to get lost in a big city like this."

Stephanie gave Waylon a small wave, and headed on her way, a sly smirk crossed her face as soon as she was sure Waylon would not see it.

Waylon watched as the woman disappeared into the crowd, he felt it was odd how the woman couldn't find something that practically every other sign in the area pointed to, but quickly shrugged and blew it off.

He lifted the mug to his lips, closing his eyes as he took a sip from his coffee. He then paused, then guzzled the rest of the drink in a single gulp.

His eyes flicked back open, but they had lost their human look, they now had green sclera with the pupils being narrow slits.

He threw the mug to the ground letting it smash. His face grew wild and animalistic, his nose and jaws slowly extended into a toothy snout, and his skin began to darken, with small patches of scales erupting over his skin. His fingers slowly sharpened themselves into claws, a tail sprouted from his hindquarters.

Waylon violently leapt up, knocking over both the table and chair, gaining the attention of café customers and staff.

"Sir! Sir!" called a male employee as he approached Waylon, "please, calm down."

But Waylon wouldn't have any of that; with a single push he shoved the employee back, sending him toppling over another table.

"Get out of my way human," Waylon spat, his voice sounding feral and inhuman.

He sniffed the air, then gave a glance toward the café, he marched toward the front door, snarling at the people cowering around him.

Down the street, at a safe distance from the ensuing carnage, the blonde woman watched as Waylon forced his way into the café, by effortlessly smashing his way through the grandiose glass doors.

She could help but grin evilly as she took a old mobile phone from her pocket n d began dialling on it…

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Back at the base, Wendy had finished cleaning her saddle - which was sitting on the table. The saddle owner was now standing over a large freezer in the kitchen area, with a large butcher's knife in her hand.

She checked the clock on the wall, it was almost eleven o'clock. "Better start preparing Zephyr's lunch a bit early," she said to herself, "you never know when the peace and quiet will end."

Then, as if irony was in the room sniggering, the phone on top of the kitchen began to ring.

Wendy's eye twitched as she set the knife down on top of the freezer and reached for the phone. "Hello, Sydney Shadowchasers. How may we help you?" she asked, sounding as if she had rehearsed the line many times.

"H… H… Hello," a voice answered in a low whisper, "you've got to help. At the Café on Sydney Cove."

"Yes," Wendy nodded.

"There's a… a… were… were…" the voice choked.

"A were-wolf?" Wendy answered, "we'll send someone right away."

There was a pause, almost as if the caller was savouring the moment. "Thank you," she eventually replied, then hung up.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Matari continued with his patrol, now riding southbound on the Cahill Expressway, having just crossed the iconic Sydney Harbour Bridge.

A noise beeped from the D-Wheel's console, informing him that he had an incoming call.

He hit a button on his console, turning on his helmet's built in radio.

"Hello," he said.

"Matari?" Wendy asked with a hint of urgency in her voice, "how close are you to Sydney Cove."

"If I turn off the highway now," Matari replied, "about a minute or two. Why?"

"There's a werewolf on the prowl that was last sighted attacking in a café nearby," Wendy replied. "Get there as fast as you can."

"Finally," Matari chuckled, accelerating his D-Wheel, "something we agree on."

"Just be careful, okay? Funerals are expensive these days."

"Wendy," Matari boasted, "it's a werewolf, I can beat one of those any day of the week and last time I checked, it was a day of the week."

"Just don't come back here smelling like wet dog," Wendy flatly replied, "or your sleeping out in Zephyr's shed."

"Hey!" Matari shouted, "I don't smell half as bad as the smelly…" he stopped, realising that Wendy had hung up on him mid-sentence.

He shrugged and grinned, at least something interesting was happening today, that he could be sure of.

The Shadowchaser pulled off the highway and sped toward the city centre…

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

A minute later, Matari pulled his D-Wheel to a stop at the end of a line of traffic. He looked ahead of the line, flashing lights bright yellow police tape immediately caught his eye.

"Damn it," he muttered, pulling his D-Wheel to the side of the road, hopped off and grabbed his sword and duelling equipment, strapping the former to his back and the latter to his belt. He dashed toward the police blockade ahead of him.

He reached the blockade and ducked under the police, only to be almost immediately confronted by one of the several officers at the scene.

"Hold it sir," he said, "this is a dangerous situation. You cannot cross this line."

"It's okay," Matari replied, taking a badge out of his pocket. "I work for the special forces, I handle cases like this all the time."

The officer inspected the badge. "Funny," he said, "Amelia never said anything about the special forces."

The officer then noticed the sword strapped to Matari's back. "Sir," he ordered, reaching for his pistol, "you are aware that the weapon you're carrying is…"

"Alright constable Johnson," ordered a cold, demanding voice, "I'll take this from here."

Matari and the officer looked at the source of the voice. A stone-faced woman who looked to be in her late thirties. She was wearing a blue uniform, with a black and white cap.

The officer wasn't phased by his superior's cold tone, keeping. "You see this guy's sword don't you?" he asked.

"I said I'll take this from here, Johnson," the woman repeated in the same cold, demanding tone. "You can handle things on the north side."

The male officer nodded, and slowly stepped away from Matari, but not taking his eyes off the armed Shadowchaser for a second.

"Hello, Amelia," greeted Matari, offering a friendly handshake.

The female officer in front of Matari was officer Amelia. She was the officer in charge of police operations in the Central Business District area of Sydney.

"You're here," scowled Amelia, rejecting the handshake and instead giving Matari a cold glare, "I thought this guy looked strange."

Amelia was a Sensitive. The kind of human who knew about Shadowkind, and got an odd feeling whenever a Shadow was nearby. And occasionally, out of the corner of her eye, she'd see the true face of a Shadow.

"So," Amelia begrudging asked, "what do I need to do?

"Right," Matari whispered to the officer, "this is a were-wolf, I might need some space, just in case. The last thing you need is more hair above your lip."

Amelia rolled her eyes ignoring Matari's childish insult, she knew what to do, but she as sure as hell didn't like it.

"Alright everybody!" she called, quickly gaining the attention of the entire squad, "I want this area secured, nobody so much as looks in that building, you here me?"

The officers around all coldly glared at Amelia, silently questioning her orders, but eventually complied and began ordering the crowd move back.

"You bastards are going to cost me my job one day," Amelia bitterly muttered.

"What was that?" Matari asked.

Without a word, Amelia flicked her wrist and turned her back to Matari, coldly signalling him that he could move on.

Matari shrugged and quickly jogged toward the café.

Once there, he walked through the mass of broken chairs and tables lying around the café entrance. He glanced down at a black bowler hat and the shreds of clothes lying around it as he passed by. "Definitely a were-wolf," he said.

Matari slipped in the shattered glass doors of café, a confident grin on his face.

The café was brightly lit, with large windows facing the bay; finely decorated white and gold walls as well as a very high ceiling that gave the café a welcoming feeling.

The first thing that Matari noticed that usual welcoming feeling had fled with the employees and customers. His eyes followed the trail of destruction of broken furniture and cracked floor tiles that led over across the room and over the front counter…

"Oh shit…" Matari hissed through his teeth, no louder than a whisper, as he laid his eyes on the lycanthrope. His aura of confidence shattered like glass. It was no were-wolf he was facing…

The lycanthrope snapped its head around, his cold reptilian eyes fixating on Matari in an unsettling glare. His maw opened, revealing plenty of sharp teeth.

The were-crocodile stood up tall, a full two and a half metres, the upper half of his scaly, muscular body on full display. His claws scratched at the counter, leaving visible marks, while his tail eagerly flicked behind him.

Matari flinched and gritted and his teeth, but stood his ground. "This is going to hurt," he muttered.

"What do you want human?" the lycanthrope scowled.

Matari gulped. "I'll be the one to ask questions here," he said with false confidence, "firstly, what do you think you're doing?"

The were-crocodile chuckled. "Eating," he arrogantly replied, "what else?"

"You got a name?" asked Matari, pointing his sword at the lycanthrope.

"Waylon, " the lycanthrope replied, "and you better remember it."

"Oh I'll remember it," Matari replied, "by the way, my name's Matari. You'll probably want to swear revenge on me or something like that after I arrest you."

"Bring it on!" Waylon snarled, clumsily hopping over the counter, he clearly lacked the speed and agility of were-wolves, but he looked as if he possessed strength that more than made up for that.

"Geez," said Matari, looking at Waylon's bottom half - a pair of tattered, stretched black trousers and a single torn sock that survived the transformation, "you have a strange fashion sense, don't you?"

"You sound like a girl," Waylon growled, "pray you don't hit like one."

"You'd be surprised how hard some girls hit buddy," Matari replied, "and your gonna be very surprised how hard I can hit you."

Waylon said nothing, instead making a low growl, urging Matari to attack.

The Shadowchaser shrugged and gripped his sword, then dashed at the lycanthrope. As he closed in, Waylon swiped at him with his claws. Matari quickly ducked under the swipe and clocked Waylon on the underside of his snout with his free hand, sending him reeling backward.

Matari shook his hand in pain. "Not gonna do that again," he muttered.

Waylon recovered from the blow, and snarled at Matari. "That hurt!" he growled, his voice filled with feral rage.

"Told you," Matari replied, still shaking his fist in pain.

Matari gripped his sword dashed at the lycanthrope one more time, swinging his sword in an arc front of him.

But Waylon quickly jumped back from the slash, but did so clumsily, tripping over his tail and falling to his behind.

Matari took the opportunity to make another attack, swinging his sword at the beast again.

But Waylon raised his arm, and caught the sword in his claws, stopping the swing in its tracks. Blood trickled from his wounded claw, his thick scales preventing any major injuries.

"Damn it," Matari swore as he tore his sword from Waylon's grip, then made another attack aimed at Waylon's side.

But the lycanthrope threw himself away from the attack, landing enough distance away to get to his feet before Matari could continue with a follow up swing.

Matari gritted his teeth and made another swing at the lycanthrope, however, mid swing he was then thrown to the ground by a sudden jerk, landing on his back.

He looked up as Waylon loomed above him rolled out of the way as the lycanthrope attempted to kick him, then leapt to his feet and pointed his sword at Waylon… Only to realise that half of it was missing.

Waylon grinned, showing the other half of the sword sticking out of his mouth, he then spat it out.

Matari's heart sank as half of his blade fell to the floor, bouncing off the linoleum. The sword was forged by dwarves that were allied to the Shadowchasers, and was of much finer quality than the average sword - but was still no match for the sheer amount of force exerted by a crocodile snapping its jaws.

"You're next," snarled Waylon.

Matari gulped, if his opponent could do that to a finely crafted sword, the thought of what would happen if any part of him was caught be those jaws made him shudder.

The were-crocodile took a step forward, but suddenly stopped. He began breathing deeply as his wild eyes stared into mid air.

Matari gritted his teeth and held his broken sword in front of him. _"This is gonna get rough."_

Waylon snapped out of his momentary trance. "Fine," he snapped, seemingly at himself, "well do it his way." The were-crocodile then stood up straight and produced a D-Gazer and duel disk, "Fair fight clause," he muttered bitterly.

Matari smiled. "I see you've come to your senses," he said, taking out his own D-Gazer and duel disk.

But behind his smile was a mass of confusion, why had his opponent tried to invoke the fair fight clause _after_ he had attacked? Normally in cases like this, Matari would refuse to accept and duel and continue the fight, but normally he'd be winning the fight at that point.

Which opened up another question, Waylon clearly had an advantage in the fight. Why would he give it up?

"You gonna sit there and contemplate life human?" growled Waylon, fixing his duel disk to his arm (which barely fit). "Or are you going to duel?"

"I'll duel," Matari answered, dropping his broken sword and taking out his own duel disk and D-Gazer, both of which had a fiery red theme to them.

The Shadowchaser then pulled his deck from the box on his belt, he fanned the cards out in front of him, taking out a dozen or so white bordered cards and placing the rest in the deck slot.

"I'm ready now," said Matari.

"So am I," Waylon chuckled, "on second thought, I might enjoy this after all!"

Matari put his Synchro Monsters away and looked up at the lycanthrope, who was now squeezing his D-Gazer over his head.

"But something still doesn't make much sense," Matari mumbled, placing his deck in his duel disk. "There's gotta be something more to this."

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Elsewhere, the kobold mother and daughter had stopped for and break in Tumbalong Park, and where now sitting on a bench, sipping on a coffee and hot chocolate respectively.

One of the most well known facts about reptiles, it would probably be that they were cold-blooded. However, this title was rather misleading, leading many to believe that reptilian blood was actually cold.

In actual fact, the term referred to the fact that reptiles lacked an internal way to control their body temperatures, requiring external sources of heat (such as basking in sunlight) to regulate their body temperature. And in cold enough conditions, most reptiles would become sluggish and tired, leaving them vulnerable to predators.

And speaking of predators…

The two kenku, were watching the pair from a distance. They had both discarded their robes for a more causal and less conspicuous appearance - light shirts and shorts. Which meant they had to discard most of their weapons (which were hidden inside said robes) a fact that neither seemed to happy about.

Without the robes obscuring their bodies, the differences between the two bird-men were as clear as day.

The first kenku's feathers were completely black, along with the talons he had for arms and legs, his large beak and his beady eyes. His name was Kimba, and he was fumbling through a deck of Duel Monster cards, notably, almost every Monster in the deck was a Normal Monster - and the same type as well.

The other had a much more interesting pattern, the feathers down his chest, stomach and legs were a creamy white, while the feathers on his back were various shades of brown with a few specks of blue in-between. His beak was long and narrow, and his beady eyes were a dark brown. This bird-man's name was Derrilin, and he was reading a rather scrappy newspaper (one that he'd salvaged from a rubbish bin), or rather pretending to read, as every minute or so he looked up and scanned the area.

Both kenku looked to be pretty young, about twenty years of age.

"Is it the right time yet?" asked Kimba, still fidgeting through his cards.

Derrilin looked up over the newspaper, "wait a minute, there's still a few more people around."

"Oh screw them," squawked Kimba, "their all humans. Humans are useless, no claws, fangs, instincts, magic, nothing! And their dependent on their parents for a quarter of their lifespans - and sometimes even beyond that!"

"I'm still pretty concerned about that Shadowchaser we saw earlier," Derrilin replied, "they're certainly not useless, Strombringer wouldn't have it."

"Oh please," snapped Kimba, "Those morons couldn't catch a cold in Tasmania."

"Don't underestimate estimate our enemies, that's when they catch you by surprise."

"Whatever," Kimba shrugged, putting away his deck. "You remember the plan?"

"Of course," Derrlin replied, "do you?"

"Yes… Of course I know," said Kimba, with a bit of hesitation. "But just run through it again to make sure we're on the same page."

Derrilin rolled his beady eyes. "You go and steal every piece of jewellery on that overgrown lizard, all the while I go get us a means of escape. Then we meet the boss outside the city limit and high-tail to a safe place."

"I knew that," spat Kimba, "just make sure you don't screw anything up.

Derrilin rolled his eyes again, his partner in crime really wasn't half a smart as he thought he was. "Just remember to grab everything precious, "some of her jewellery is probably fake, whether she knows it or not."

The black-feathered kenku nodded, and the two parted ways. He then looked at the reptilian mother and daughter a his beak opening into a sly smirk.

"Oh, I'll grab everything precious alright…"

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

"Duel!" both Matari and Waylon yelled, as the augmented reality field expanded around them. (Matari:8000/Waylon:8000)

"I'll make the first move," said Matari, as the two duellists drew fives cards. The Shadowchaser looked over the five cards in his hand: Descending Lost Star, Jurrac Velo, Jurrac Protops, Super Ancient Dinobeast and Jurrac Gallim. "Not the best hand," he muttered, taking one of the five cards and playing it.

An aura of flames erupted in front of Matari and a dinosaur leaped out. It was clearly based of velociraptor, though like many portrayals of the species, it was much larger than a real velociraptor (which were just over half a metre in height) and lacked feathers. Velo hissed and snapped its jaws at Waylon. (1700/1000)

"I like this guy," Waylon laughed, flashing his own set of jaws.

"I thought you might like Jurrac Velo," Matari replied, grabbing the trap card in his hand, "and to keep you two company I'll set this card face down."

A reversed card flashed into existence behind Velo.

"And that's all."

"My move!" Waylon announced, violently yanking the top card from his deck. The reptilian lycanthrope looked through the cards in his hand, then took two of them. "I set one Monster and one card face down and end my turn," he grumbled.

The two cards appeared on the field, one behind the other.

"Is that all?" Matari asked, "usually strategies used by lycanthropes are as subtle as New Year's Eve celebrations."

"Shut up and take your turn," scowled Waylon.

"Fine, I will," said Matari, making a draw.

"_Hmm," _the Shadowchaser thought, _"summon Protops and attack, or tribute Velo for Dinobeast. Better think about this, I don't want to be this guy's lunch…" _He then looked at his opponent's set Monster.

"I summon Jurrac Protops!"

In another burst of fire, another dinosaur appeared. The creature was based on a protoceratops, with a curved beak-like mouth and a large frill around its neck. Just like Velo, Protops had been scaled up to appear more threatening, as protoceratops were about the same height as velociraptors - just over half a metre. (1700/1200)

"A herbivore," Waylon snorted in disgust, "eat some meat you wuss!"

Protops growled.

"Leave Protops alone," Matari shouted, pointing at Waylon's set Monster, "I'll have you know he gains an extra hundred attack for every Monster you control. And with one Monster, that's a whole hundred extra attack!"

Protops roared and gained a small fiery aura. (ATK:1700-1800)

"It's still a stupid herbivore," scoffed Waylon, "just with a hundred more attack points."

"Well let's see what you think of him in a minute," said Matari, "but in the meanwhile Velo will attack your face down Monster."

Velo roared and charged Waylon's set Monster, ramming it with a powerful headbutt. The Monster, a bear with blue fur, was flung backward by the attack, shattering moments later. (1400/1000)

"That was my Mother Grizzly," said Waylon, "and when it's destroyed in battle I can take a Water Monster with less than fifteen hundred attack from my deck and Special Summon it in attack position!"

A second copy of Mother Grizzly appeared in front of Waylon.

"Alright Protops," said Matari, "you're up. Show this guy what a herbivore can do!"

Protops snorted and stamped its feet. It then charged at the opposing bear, knocking it high into the air where it shattered into pieces.

"Still not very impressive," growled Waylon, as shards of Mother Grizzly rained down on him. (WLP:8000-7600)

"I use that Mother Grizzly's effect to summon Double Shark."

A pool of water formed on Waylon's field, and a pair of glowing, red eyes peered from it. Matari and his two dinosaurs jumped back in fright as a large blue shark leapt from the pool and onto the field. (1200/1600)

"I can't believe I was scared of a Monster with only that much attack," said Matari. "It's not that much of a threat to Velo or Protops anyway. I end my turn."

"My move, human," snorted Waylon, yanking another card from his deck, "I summon Unshaven Angler.

In a flash of light, another Monster appeared. A fish with sickly green scales, a distorted mouth filled to the brim with sharp, misshaped teeth. (1500/1600)

Protops roared again, its fiery aura becoming more intense. (ATK:1800-1900)

"Ugh, that thing is ugly," commented Matari. He then looked at the two Fish types, _"Two level fours," _he thought, _"an Xyz user…"_

"I activate the Spell Card Aqua Jet, giving my Double Shark a thousand extra attack points, permanently!"

A set of orange jets appeared around Double Shark, fixing themselves under the Shark's fins. (ATK:1200-2200)

"Uh-oh," gapsed Matari.

"Attack!"

Double Shark rushed forward and sank its teeth into Protops' neck. The dinosaur cried in pain and shattered.

Matari grimaced as pieces of what was Protops rained down on him. (MLP:8000-7700)

"Hehe," Waylon chuckled, "do you wanna know how Double Shark got its name?"

"How?"

"It can make a second attack during each Battle Phase! Go, Feeding Frenzy!"

Double Shark flipped over, revealing a second set of glowing eyes on its underside. It then turned toward Velo and shattered it into pixels with a single bite.

Matari shielded himself as pieces of Velo rained down on him. (MLP:7700-7200)

"Unshaven Angler, attack that Steve Irwin wannabe directly!"

The hideous fish opened its gaping mouth and lunged at Matari.

"Not gonna happen," Matari said in annoyed tone, his opponent's taunting had clearly struck a nerve, "because Velo has a similar effect to your Mother Grizzly, when it falls in battle I can summon a Jurrac Monster from my deck, like Jurrac Guaiba!"

A burst of fire erupted between Matari and Unshaven Angler, and a new Monster leapt out. Another dinosaur, based on a Guaibasaurus, with a long neck, legs and tail, all which seemed to be on fire. The beast let out a roar that sent Unshaven Angler reeling backward. (1700/400)

Waylon glared at Matari and Guaiba. "I end my turn," he growled.

"My turn," said Matari, making a draw and inspecting it. "I activate the spell card Fossil Dig."

The spell flashed into existence in front of Matari.

"And what does that do, you ask," said the Shadowchaser, "why it lets me dig though my deck and add a level six of lower Dinosaur from my deck to my hand. Kind of like real excavation if you ask me."

"I didn't ask," Waylon growled.

A card stuck out of Matari's deck, which he quickly collected and showed it to Waylon…

Who only burst out laughing. "You added that third-rate card to your hand. You do realise the drawback of its effect right?"

"Considering that you really have only one Monster to summon," Matari answered, as the greenish-brown raptor appeared in front of him, "I'd say yes."

Gilasaurus roared. (1400/400)

"Smartass," hissed Waylon, as a Mother Grizzly appeared in front of him, arms crossed over its body defensively.

"Now I summon Jurrac Gallim."

Another dinosaur appeared. It was based on a Gallimimus, standing two metres tall on its long legs, with a neck even longer than Guaiba's with a plume of orange feathers at the base. (1200/0)

"Is that a dinosaur or a big chicken?" asked Waylon.

"It's a dinosaur," Matari answered, "and a Tuner."

Waylon gulped.

Both Gallim and Gilasaurus roared. Then turned into shining stars and flew toward the ceiling.

"From ancient times comes a mighty beast." Matari chanted, "with a soul of fire and a roar of pure ferocity. Arise Jurrac Velphito!"

A mighty roar shook the café, as a new Monster appeared, a carnivorous beast that was much larger than the other Jurracs. It was shrouded in scorching flames and was covered in thick, armour-like, purple scales. (?/?)

"Stupid dinosaur," Waylon muttered, "doesn't even know its own attack points."

"Actually," replied Matari, "Velphito's attack and defence scores are both determined by the combined attack of the Monster's used to summon him."

Velphito roared, the fire around its body becoming much more intense. (?-2600/?-2600)

"Uh-oh," groaned Waylon, stepping back "it's stronger than Double Shark."

"Battle Phase," Matari ordered, motioning for Velphito to attack.

The large dinosaur roared and charged at Double Shark, biting the fish in half with its jaws. (WLP:7600-7200)

"Your turn Guaiba," said Matari.

Guaiba roared and raced forward, biting into Unshaven Angler and throwing it into the air where it shattered. (WLP:7200-7000)

"Seems I'm back in…" said Matari, but was cut off when a blast of water knocked him on his backside.

Matari looked up to see that Unshaven Angler had been carried back into play by a stream of water, coming from Waylon's now face-up trap card.

"Torrential Reborn," the were-crocodile explained, "it revives a destroyed Water Monster and hits you with five hundred points of damage."

Another blast of water sprayed Matari. (MLP:7200-6700)

The now soaked Matari stood up, he wiped the water off his face. "In this heat," he said, "that was nothing more than refreshing."

"Whatever," Waylon growled, "you're five hundred points closer to walking out that door."

"Ain't gonna happen pal," said Matari, as another ball of fire appeared on his field. "Not with Guaiba's effect kicking in. You see, whenever he destroys one of your Monsters by battle, I can summon a Jurrac Monster from my deck."

Another dinosaur emerged from the ball of fire. It was based on a Monolophosaurus, with a blue body and a red and yellow head. Flames erupted on the tip of its tail and the top of its head. (1500/1200)

"Normally, Monoloph would be able to attack every one of your Monsters," Matari explained, "but Guaiba's effect prevents it from attacking this turn."

"Fat lot of good it's effect is then," Waylon snorted, "all that thing is is my Monsters' snack!"

"But like Gallim, it's also a Tuner," Matari added.

Waylon gulped again.

Monoloph and Guaiba glowed and flew toward the ceiling, turning into seven glowing stars.

Then with a loud crash, a large dinosaur landed on the field. It stood taller than Velphito and was almost twice as long. The creature was mostly blue, with yellow scales on its head and claws. The beast roared and glared at Waylon, who only glared back. (2100/1800)

"No fancy summon chant this time," Waylon commented.

"I couldn't think of one," Matari admitted, "maybe next time."

"If there is a next time," Waylon growled, flashing his jaws.

"Good point," said Matari, I shouldn't have to Synchro Summon again. Velphito and Giganoto should be all the muscle I need."

Both dinosaurs grinned, flashing their own teeth to Waylon.

"And by the way," Matari said, "as long as Giganoto is on the field, it and all Jurracs I control gain two hundred extra attack for every Jurrac in my graveyard!"

The spiritual forms of Velo, Protops, Gallim, Guaiba and Monoloph appeared behind Giganoto, making the flames around it and Velphito much more intense. (ATK:2100-3100) (ATK:2600-3600)

Waylon took a step back, whether out of instinct or fright was anyone's guess.

"If you can't stand the heat then get out of the kitchen," Matari smirked, confident that he now had control of the duel. "I end my turn."

"The kitchen is over there moron," snorted Waylon, pointing behind him. "And I'm cold blooded, this beats basking in the sun any day, much more… exciting." He then got a wild look in his eyes and snapped his jaws.

"My turn," he roared, energetically pulling the top card from his deck. "You're a fan of the ancients huh?" he asked.

"Yes," Matari nodded.

"Then you're gonna love this!" the lycanthrope yelled, playing a card, "I tribute my Unshaven Angler, using its effect to treat itself as two tributes."

Unshaven Angler glowed bright blue, and split into two identical copies.

"Ugh," Matari moaned, "now it's twice as ugly."

The two ugly fish then disappeared.

"Let's go! The ultimate predator! Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon!"

A huge shark appeared on the field, dwarfing both Jurrac Monsters in size. It was fifteen metres long and six metres high. The massive predator was covered in plate in heavy natural armour. (2900/1300)

"M… M… Megalodon," Matari gulped. He'd heard of this creature, it was the largest and most powerful ocean fearing predator that lived from sixteen to two million years ago.

Waylon chuckled evilly, "look's like the tide of this duel is turning Shadowchaser."

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Ezekiel carefully rushed down the staircase in his home, now dressed in a white button-up shirt and grey three-quarter trousers, he hid his messy hair underneath hidden underneath a beige bucket hat. A satchel was slung over his shoulder.

He stepped onto the landing, the floorboard quietly creaking underneath him, but the creaking was loud enough to alert someone of his presence.

"Good morning sweety," a soft, female voice said from another room, "I was wondering when you'd get out of bed."

Ezekiel turned to the right and made a beeline for the nearest door. "Morning Mum," he replied, as he walked into a moderately furnished kitchen with a round dinner table in the centre.

Sitting at the table was a middle aged woman, Ezekiel's Mother. Despite showing a few signs of aging, her facial features were rather soft with a warm, caring smile, and the same blue eyes and blonde hair as her son.

"I thought you would've left a little earlier?" the woman asked, looking at her watch.

"I kind of slept in," Ezekiel sheepishly admitted, spying a bowl of fresh fruit and a newspaper on the table.

"I know," she said, "I was checking earlier to see if you were awake, and you weren't. But you just looked so peaceful in tour sleep, so I left you to sleep."

Ezekiel sighed, any other day and his mother would've woke him up. "It's okay, I had trouble sleeping last night, I guess I needed the extra sleep." He reached out and grabbed an apple and a banana from the bowl, slipping them both in his bag.

"Well, now you have more energy for your day," she said.

"And less time to use it in," Ezekiel muttered under his breath.

"By the way?" his Mother asked, "just what are you doing today?"

"Oh, well…" Ezekiel answered, nervously twiddling his fingers, "there's a pro duellist showing up in the Harbourside Shopping Mall today, and he's like… super famous…"

Ezekiel was cut off by a loud sigh from his Mother. "I really don't get this world's obsession with that game."

Ezekiel pouted. He knew that for some people, Duel Monsters was more than a game, it was a way of life. But he wasn't about to start an argument with his beloved Mother over it.

"I'd better get going," said Ezekiel, beginning to turn around, "don't want to miss out. He might sign some of my cards…"

"Oh wait," called his Mother, "can you get some bottles of water on your way home."

"Why?" he asked, turning to face his Mother again.

She held up the newspaper (one that catered to ordinary, mundane humans). Ezekiel read aloud the large, bold headline on the front page, "Where's the Water Gone?" the headline was accompanied by yet another picture of the empty Warragamba dam.

"How does a dam run out of water overnight?" Ezekiel asked.

"I don't know, but it happened," his Mother replied, "maybe someone likes watering the garden too much."

Ezekiel let out a small chuckle at his mother's bad joke. "Alright, I'll get some on my way home. Now I'd better get going, I don't want to miss out on seeing someone so famous."

"Just be back for dinner, okay," said his mother, with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'll definitely be back for dinner," Ezekiel nodded, as he turned around and left the room.

"Have fun," his mother smiled, "but be careful and don't forget the water!"

"I will, I will," he replied, "and I won't," he added.

Back in the landing, Ezekiel almost broke into a sprint as made his way to the front door, he reached for the doorknob, but stopped when out of the corner his eye, he spied something on the bench beside the the door.

It was his duel disk, D-Gazer and the small silver tin that contained his deck.

He looked at the objects for a second, then gathered them up and dropped them inside his satchel. He didn't know whether or not he'd use them today, but it didn't hurt to take them just in case.

"Seeya later mum!" Ezekiel called as he opened the front door and slipped into the world outside.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

"Alright Megalodon," Waylon ordered, pointing his claws forward, "let's show these guys what really killed the dinosaurs!"

"Hold it," said Matari, holding up a hand with a confident smile on his face. "There's two things wrong with what you said: the first; dinosaurs went extinct sixty-five million years ago, almost a full fifty million years before Megalodons existed. So it's impossible that Megalodons had a hand in the extinct of dinosaurs."

"And the second thing?" Waylon sneered.

"Your Monster is weaker than both of my Monsters," the Shadowchaser added.

Waylon smirked, flashing his teeth again. "About that," he said, holding up a Spell Card, "I activate Forbidden Chalice, which exchanges a Monster's effects for four hundred attack until the end of the turn."

"_Crap," _Matari thought, _"he could use it on his own Monster and then overpower Giganoto. Or worse, he could negate Giganoto's own effect and then attack it!"_

Matari was brought out of his train of thought by a roar from Velphito.

"You said before that Velphito's attack was determined by his effect, so what happens when we take that effect away? I want to find out."

Velphito roared again then dropped to its knees, its strength draining away. (ATK:3600-1400)

"Next I switch Mother Grizzly to attack position."

Mother Grizzly stood up and uncrossed its arms.

"What?" Matari yelled, "what did you do that for?"

"Attack!" Waylon ordered.

Megalodon opened its mouth revealing row after row of a massive set of sharp teeth. It charged at Velphito, biting the dinosaur clean in half. (MLP:6700-5200)

"You may have taken out Velphito," Matari yelled, as Megalodon retreated to Waylon's field, "but Giganoto only gets stronger with each fallen Jurrac!"

Velphito's spirit appeared behind Giganoto. (ATK:3100-3300)

"Doesn't matter," Waylon grinned, "You want to know why the Megalodon was the ultimate predator?" Waylon answered. "It's because when it goes hunting, it catches more than enough prey!"

Megalodon bit into Giganoto, the dinosaur roared in pain before disintegrating.

"What?" Matari gasped, "how did it destroy my Monster? Giganoto's attack was higher."

"Megalodon has a pretty powerful ability," Waylon explained, "whenever it inflicts damage to your life points, it devours another one of your Monsters.

"Which you're now out of…"

Matari glanced at his face down Descending Lost Star, then at the two cards in his hand and gritted his teeth.

Mother Grizzly roared, and charged at Matari. It struck the Shadowchaser across the chest with its claws. (MLP:5200-3800)

Matari dropped to one knee and held his chest. "Damn it," he cursed.

"I'll end my turn with one card face down," said Waylon, as a reversed card appeared behind his Monsters.

Matari slowly stood up, he was in pain, but still in much better condition than his sword (that he'd receive an earful for breaking). "My move," he said, drawing a card but not daring to look at it. _"This had better be something good," _he thought. slowly turning around the card and looking at it.

"_Good enough for now," _he thought, setting it on his disk. "I play this card face down, then I activate my other card, Descending Lost Star."

A set card appeared on Matari's field, while his other card flipped up.

"This card lets me special summon one Synchro Monster from my graveyard in defence position," Matari explained, as the trap card glowed, "but its defence score becomes zero, it loses a level, I can't change its battle position and its effects are negated."

Jurrac Giganoto appeared in a flash of light, crouching down with a dazed look on its face. (LV:7-6/DEF:1800-0)

"Are you really that desperate to defend yourself?" said Waylon, grinding his teeth together. "We'll tear through those defences like paper!"

"Who said I was defending?" Matari asked with a smile.

Giganoto let out a quiet growl as it disappeared in a trail of golden sparkles.

Then with another crash, a new Monster landed on the field. It was bipedal and slightly larger than Giganoto, with armour-like, blueish-grey scales and small pair of wings on its back (which clearly weren't large enough to allow flight). (2700/1400)

"Still two hundred points weaker than my Megalodon," said Waylon, taking note of Dinobeast's stats. "Hold on! That thing is level eight!"

"Dinobeast can be summoned by tributing only one Dinosaur Monster," Matari answered, "and yes, it is weaker than your Megalodon, but it is stronger than Mother Grizzly."

Dinobeast fired a beam of energy from its mouth, which incinerated the blue bear.

Waylon growled as his life points dropped. (WLP:7000-5700)

"I use Mother Grizzly's effect to summon Frilled Rabca from my deck!" the lycanthrope yelled.

A mustard yellow shark appeared. With a long, serpent-like body with many sharp fins protruding from it. (700/1500)

"I end my turn," said Matari, setting his eyes on his opponent's newest Monster. _"I've heard of that thing," _he thought, _"It has a pretty powerful effect, but it only works in the graveyard."_

"My turn," Waylon growled, tearing the top card from his deck.

"Hold it," said Matari, as the card he set last turn flipped up. "I activate Threatening Roar, so attacking this turn is no longer an option for you."

Dinobeast roared, sending out sound waves that made both of Waylon's sharks shudder.

Waylon let out a low growl, and took a step forward, his wild eyes fixated on the Shadowchaser, saliva dripped from his mouth.

However, he then clutched his head in his claws and shook it from side to side. "Gotta stay focused," he muttered to himself, "can't… lose… control."

Matari raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay?" he asked, showing a deal of concern.

"I don't need your pity, human!" snapped Waylon, grabbing the Frilled Rabca card on his duel and turning it sideways. "I end my turn," he growled - in a much more malicious tone than before.

"_He's getting mad," _Matari thought, _"on the plus side,_ _it'll throw off his duelling. On the downside, he's much more likely to drop to duel and just attack me."_

The Shadowchaser drew a card, silently praying that it could be something helpful.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Derrilin sat atop a stolen D-Wheel in an alleyway. The D-wheel was the latest model and black in colour. The kenku was fiddling with the controls, he'd already learnt most of the controls, but there more he knew about the machine, the better.

"Oi, Derrilin", a familiar voice chirped, "you better have an escape plan ready."

"What took you so…" Derrilin began to ask, but lost the ability to speak as he set his eyes on his partner… and the young, unconscious kobold slung over his shoulder.

Derrilin's beak dropped, hanging open in shock. "W… What the hell are you doing?" he slowly asked.

"What do you think?" Kimba replied, "making money. I'm gonna set up a ransom, make that smelly lizard pay some serious green if she ever wants to see her daughter again."

"Okay," said Derrilin, shaking with a mix of shock and rage. "You do realise how much more difficult you've made this for use right?"

"Uhh… Tarni would approve," Kimba replied.

"Only because she's as dumb as you are!" snapped Derrilin, "you do realise that we noe have to lug this girl all the way to a safe house. All the while the Shadowchasers will be on our backs like a kookaburra on a snake! We'll all be behind bars at the end of the day because of you!"

Kimba shook his head, shaking Derrilin's word from his mind. "Ever heard of risk versus reward? If we pull this off, we'll never have to steal anything ever again."

"You know what, screw you, screw Tarni! I may be a thief, but I'm not a kidnapper!" Derrilin spat, starting up the stolen D-Wheel, "I hope you and Tarni rot in gaol!" he then sped away from his now former partner an the unconscious reptilian.

"More money for us asshole!" Kimba yelled, "enjoy your conscience you poor bastard!"

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

"Alright!" Matari grinned, energetically slapping the card he drew on his duel disk, "It's time to turn this duel around! With Jurrac Aeolo."

A flame patterned dinosaur egg appeared on the field, crack slowly began to appear in the shell, until a small dinosaur broke out. It had blue and yellow scales, as well as some natural armour around its face. The infant dinosaur picked up a nearby piece of its shell and began to gnaw on it. (200/200)

"That's your magical turnaround card?" Waylon scoffed, "it may be adorable, but for my Monsters it's lunch."

Aeolo squawked and threw the egg shell it was gnawing on away in shock.

"Hey, don't scare him," Matari said defensively, "he only hatched ten seconds ago!"

"Oh please," Waylon once again scoffed, "do you know just how many would eat their own young? I bet his own mother would see him as nothing more than a slice of ham."

"Actually," said Matari, "reptilian parents usually protect their young. In fact, most crocodiles, even saltwater crocodiles, often take good care of their offspring. Not that you would know, considering how you act. "

Waylon gulped, then took a few breaths. What Matari had said seemed to have broken through to the lycanthrope, he seemed to be calming down, his body relaxed, he started to breath at a slower pace and his eyes lost their wild glare…

"His human and beast sides are fighting for control," Matari noted, "and it looks like the human side is gaining ground."

"Oi," Waylon growled, sounding more feral then ever, "you're not getting the better of me that way. We're finishing this the proper way," the lycanthrope then viciously chomped the air, "and if that doesn't work, we'll go back to doing it do it the _fun _way."

This time, Matari was the one gulp, he had to open his mouth. He took another look at his broken sword off to his side. He shuddered, the thought of what would happen if his opponent wrapped his jaws around one of his limbs popped back into his mind. Again, it was… terrifying to say the least.

The Shadowchaser then gritted his teeth. "What are he talking about?" he sarcastically asked, "I thought this was the fun way? Now I use Aeolo's effect, tributing itself to revive a level four or lower Jurrac from the graveyard."

Aeolo smiled and waved, slowly disappearing in a trail of golden sparkles. And in its place, Guaiba appeared, staring down the opposing Monsters and their master.

"Also," Matari added, "Dinobeast has another effect, every time I special summon a Dinosaur from my graveyard, I can draw one card from my deck." He drew another card and looked at it, _"Call of the Haunted," he thought, "pretty decent draw if you ask me, but not what I need."_

"Draw your entire deck if you like," said Waylon, "not a card in that deck can save you."

Matari rolled his eyes. "Let's see about that mate," he said, motioning for Guaiba to attack.

The long-necked dinosaur raced forward and sank its jaws into Frilled Rabca. The shark screeched for a few seconds then shattered.

"You're only making things more difficult for yourself," smirked Waylon, sliding the Frilled Rabca card into his graveyard.

"Good," said Matari, as a card poked out his deck, "I like a challenge. By the way, you do remember Guaiba's effect, don't you?"

Matari played the card, and another copy of Aeolo appeared in a burst of flames.

"Unfortunately," Matrai shrugged, "since this Aeolo was summoned from my deck, I can't draw a card. But I can in a second."

The second Aeolo disappeared, and was replaced by Jurrac Velo.

Matari drew another card, and looked at it. _"Just the card I need," _he thought, taking it and Call of the Haunted and setting them on his disk.

"I end my turn with these two face down cards," said the Shadowchaser, as two set cards appeared behind his Monsters. "Your move, boots."

"My move," Waylon grolwed, snatching the next card from his deck, he didn't bother to look at it.. "Hmm, which Monsters should Megalodon feast on…" the lycanthrope looked between Matari's three Monsters, the focused on Guaiba. "That one!"

Megalodon opened its mouth and charged at Guaiba.

"Just what I was waiting for," said Matari, hitting a switch on his duel disk, and causing his card to flip up. "Battle Tuned, by banishing one Tuner Monster from my graveyard, one Monster on my field gains the banished Monster's attack!" He held up Jurrac Monoloph, then pocketed it.

Waylon could only watch in horror as the spirit of Monoloph appeared next to the Guaiba, powering up the latter Jurrac. (ATK:1700-3200)

Then in a feat that defied physics, Guaiba and Megalodon collided, but the small dinosaur overpowered the massive predator and sent it flying

Megalodon shattered into millions of pixels. (WLP:5700-5400)

The look on Waylon's face was priceless, his snout pointing to the ground jaw hung low, his reptilian eyes fixated on his opponent…

But then he let out a chuckle.

"Oh well," he said, his trap card flipped up, it depicted a strange, shark-like Monster rising out of the sea, "I was saving this for a last minute finishing blow when you finally beat my Megalodon, but now's just fine."

"What are you talking about?" asked Matari, he gave the trap card a good glance, he'd never heard of that card before

"That trap is called Shark Splash," Waylon explained, "it's kind of like Torrential Reborn, but it reduces that Monster's that it summons attack power by one thousand points…" (ATK:2900-1900)

"And then comes the splash part, and it's a big splash."

Megalodon swung its tail at Matari, who could only mutter something unmentionable as he was punted a few metres across the room and into a table, which smashed to pieces upon its collision with the Shadowchaser.

"You get hit with damage equal to my Monster's new attack!" Waylon laughed.

Matari groaned. (MLP:3800-1900)

"I'm going to feel that tomorrow," said Matari, as he slowly tried to stand up, only to double over in pain. He clutched his shoulder, "never mind, I'm feeling it now."

"You can just lie down there," Waylon cackled.

He slowly got back up to his feet and limped back toward his opponent. "Listen pal," he said, "it's gonna take a lot more than a few bruises to make me give up. Since Guaiba destroyed that oversized tuna in battle, I use his effect to summon Jurrac Brachis."

In another burst of fire, a new Monster appeared. It was based on a Brachiosaurus, with a long neck, short tail and bright purple scales, the creature was covered in fire, it sat down and took a defensive stance. (1000/1000)

"And what does this one do?" Waylon asked with mock interest.

"Brachis can't be destroyed in battle," Matari answered, "but only while I control at least one other Jurrac."

"Then let's fix that problem," said Waylon, "Megalodon attack Jurrac Velo!"

The weakened predator lurched forward again, snapping up a panicking Velo in its jaws, shattering it.

Matari grimaced, as pixels rained down on him. (MLP:1900-1700)

"And don't forget," Waylon sniggered, "Megalodon gets to destroy another Monster.

The lycanthrope and Megalodon paused, thinking about which card to destroy…

"Hard decision isn't it?" Matari smirked, "you can destroy Dinobeast and reduce my draw power, but Guaiba is the stronger Monster…"

"Good point," Waylon cut it, as Megalodon chomped down on Guaiba, shattering the shrieking dinosaur.

"At least let me finish…" Matari sighed, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. "On the other hand, Velo's effect allows me to summon Jurrac Ptera from my deck."

Another burst of fire erupted on the field, and two large, green wings stuck out of the blaze, followed by a long, toothless beak. Most of the fire then faded, revealing the rest of the creature, a pteranodon with wings cloaked in flames. (800/1500)

"Technically, " said Matari, in a matter-of-fact tone, "pteranodons were not classified as dinosaurs. But try telling that to the people who make this game…"

Waylon ignored Matari's complaint and looked at the card he drew earlier, he snarled at the sight of it and set it on his disk along with another card. "I set these two cards on my field and end my turn."

A face down Monster and card appeared in front of Waylon.

"My move," said Matari as he placed his hand over his deck, and felt a rush of energy flow through him as he drew he turned around the card…

And could swear he heard a record needle scratch to a halt as he saw what it was; Mystical Space Typhoon - a good card, but not what he was hoping for.

Waylon couldn't help but snigger at the look on Matari's face, which was a mix of frustration and embarrassment.

"Let's try that again," said Matari, as his Call of the Haunted flipped up, "I revive Giganoto."

The trap flashed and Giganoto reappeared on the field with a mighty roar.

"And now two things happen," said the Shadowchaser, "first, since Giganoto is back and I have seven Jurrac's in my graveyard, all my Jurrac's gain one thousand four hundred attack!"

Giganto and Brachis roared, while Ptera extended its wings. (ATK:2100-3500) (ATK:1000-2400) (ATK:700-2100)

"I can survive your onslaught, Shadowchaser," snarled Waylon, his claws edging toward his graveyard.

"You would," said Matari, but I'm not ready to attack yet. I activate Dinobeast's effect, since Giganoto was summoned from my graveyard I can draw another card."

Once more Matari placed his hand over his deck. _"Come on guys, we've never let each other down before, let's not start now."_

He felt another surge of energy rushing through him, he drew the card and looked at it…

"Alright," he cheered, immediately slapping it on his disk, "I sacrifice Brachis and Ptera to summon my ultimate Monster!"

Brachis and Ptera disappeared, and no sooner than they did the temperature started to rise. Then, with a thunderous crash, landed a new Monster, a huge dinosaur (based on a Tyrannotitan - a huge species of dinosaur believed to have lived over a hundred million years ago). The Monster was almost twice a tall as Giganoto - reaching almost to the high ceiling of the café. (3000-4400/2000)

"Jurrac Titano!"

Waylon gulped again and his whole body shook. He then made a hissing noise.

Matari smirked, he knew most crocodiles made a hissing sound when they felt threatened, and pretty much anyone would feel threatened if the were facing down a Jurrac Titano.

"And, may I add," said Matari, "theres two more Jurracs in my graveyard."

The fire around Giganoto and Titano burned hotter than ever. (ATK:3500-3900) (ATK:4400-4800)

Waylon was speechless, he stepped back in fear.

"Just about time to finish you off," said Matari, slipping a card into his disk, "but before I do, I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to tear your face down apart."

A cyclone kicked up, shredding Waylon's set card, Poseidon Wave, to pieces.

"Now it's time to attack," said Matari.

Titano gathered a fireball in its mouth…

"I activate the effect of my Frilled Rabca!" Waylon announced, reaching for his graveyard.

"Don't even bother," shouted Matari, "Titano is immune to Monster and trap effects that target it, and Frilled Rabca's effect targets."

Waylon tore his claws away from the graveyard and hissed at the Shadowchaser.

Titano launched the inferno gathering in its mouth at Megalodon, incinerating the weakened predator in an instant. (WLP:5400-2500)

"One Monster down," said Matari, glaring at Waylon, "two to go. Dinobeast, attack his facedown Monster."

Dinobeast fired a beam at the reptilian's set Monster, a dolphin with a puzzled look on its face. The creature squealed as it took the brunt of the blast, it slowly turned to look at its master, the puzzled looked turning into a pained, ashamed frown.

Waylon's eyes locked with his Monsters, he gripped his claws as his body began to shake.

"I am not just a beast," he said, in a voice that sounded much more human than before. "I'm human, and I can't forget that!"

The dolphin's frown turned into a smile moments before it shattered, it couldn't stand the attack any longer, but it didn't have to.

A cloud of dust was kicked up by the attack, obscuring Waylon from Matari's sight.

"_Get ready," _he thought, mentally preparing for his opponent to charge from the cloud at any moment.

But the lycanthrope never charged from the cloud. Instead, Matari watched as the dust cloud dispersed revealing a middle aged bald man, with one hand up in the air, the other holding up his stretched and tattered pants.

"I forfeit," said the man. (WLP:2500-0)

Buzzers sounded as the AR-field receded, the Monsters on the field disappearing with it.

Matari quickly fished a blue gemstone from his pocket, and raised it as he approached the man. "Don't try anything funny," he said, "a forfeit still counts as a loss."

Waylon said nothing as he shook his head, signalling that this wasn't a trick. "I'm so sorry," he said, his voice full of sincere regret, "I don't know what came over me. This is the first time I've lost control since my teenage years… It feels horrible."

Lycanthropes were unique among Shadowkind; they were born human (more or less) and remained that way through childhood. At puberty, they would gain their ability to transform into a beast, but whether or not they control the beast was based on willpower and self-control (and often took a lot of both).

"It…" Matari stammered, half unsure what to what to say, and half unsure whether or not Waylon's act was still a trick. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Waylon ignored Matari and took the Imiaruka card off his duel disk. He gave the card a good, long look, it was rather old and tattered, but clearly still useable. "My parents gave me this card when I first started to develop my powers…"

"Parents?" Matari blurted out, lowering the gemstone.

"Yes," Waylon nodded, getting down to a sitting position, "my parents are some of the lucky lycanthropes who share the abilities with their loved one, they were never forced to hide it. I was lucky to have both their support when I stared sprouting fangs and breaking out in scales…"

Matari gulped, feeling bad from his previous comment about Waylon's family.

The lycanthrope let out a depressed sigh. "They both had immense amounts of self control, it was if the beast side of them never existed." He pulled his knees up to his chest, "if they saw what I did today, I could never look them in the eyes again."

"Hey listen," said Matari, crouching down to see eye to eye to Waylon. "Your parents would be proud of you. When I walked in that door, all I saw was a beast. But you beat that beast, you proved who's stronger and in control. That would definitely make them proud."

Waylon looked the Shadowchaser in the eyes.

"Trust me," Matari continued, "I've been here before mate. Let's just say, sometimes parents know their kids better than their kids know themselves. They'll forgive you for this. I know they will. They've more than likely been through the same thing before."

Waylon smiled, showing his - no longer sharp, fang-like - teeth. "I guess you're right," he said, but turned his head and looked at his trail of destruction, "I just wish it didn't take so property damage to do so."

"Eh, it can repaired and replaced," Matari shrugged, standing back up, "the important thing is that nobody was hurt."

Matari then clutched his shoulder with a pained look on his face. "Okay, nobody _else_ was hurt."

Waylon took a look at the wound on his hand, it had already closed up and began to heal, due to his accelerated healing. "Sorry about that," he apologised.

"Eh," Matari shrugged, accidentally causing himself more pain, "it's okay, I get hurt all the time."

The Shadowchaser then spied the other half of his sword on the floor, and picked it up. It was covered in saliva.

"Sorry about that," Waylon sheepishly apologised.

"It's okay," Matari replied, "I'll just get another one."

_"But I'm not going to hear the end of it," _he thought.

An air of silence gathered in the café, until Waylon finally broke it. "There's police out there, isn't there? I heard the sirens in my bestial form."

"Don't worry about those, just wait here," said Matari, "I handle what's going on outside."

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

"You're letting him go?" yelled Amelia, "after everything he did?"

Matari had pulled Amelia aside to talk privately in an alleyway, and it was pretty clear that she was not liking what she heard.

"It was just property damage," protested Matari. "And he said he was sorry."

"Oh he said he was sorry," Amelia sarcastically retorted, "that definitely make everything he did okay, doesn't it? Hold on, I'll just go release all the thieves, murderers and kidnappers I've arrested over the years because their sorry for what they did!"

"This is nothing like that!" shouted Matari, "he was a lycanthrope, these kind of things just happen. And besides..."

"You know what!" yelled Amelia, punctuating herself by jabbing Matari's chest with her finger. "You don't have a law-abiding bone in your body, do you? You think that you can just hide behind your boss and his stupid Treaty and laugh at those who struggle to deal with its ridiculous rules?"

Matari was about to reply, but Amelia continued her rant. "That Treaty makes a mockery of every other legal system on this planet! Complete immunity from every justice system except for yours! Strombringer must have his head jammed so far up his own ass…"

"That treaty has been around for a thousand years," Matari replied, pointing his finger in Amelia's face, "far longer than any laws you follow. Hell, it probably invented a few laws. And last time I checked, Jalal's head was on his shoulders, not jammed where the sun doesn't shine."

Amelia grumbled something unmentionable under her breath, before taking in a deep breath of air. "Just do what you want, that seems to be how both Shadows and Shadowchasers operate. No wonder the world is always in danger."

"Look," said Matari, "It's nothing like that…"

"I don't care," said Amelia, not even bothering to turn around. She returned to her squad and informed that the situation was over. Confused, annoyed and bitter, the officers began to collect up the equipment and disperse the crowd.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

On the outskirts of Sydney, a young woman walked out of a roadside shop. She was of average height with unbrushed black hair, her skin was a tanned brown. Her clothes consisted of silver and black-striped riding uniform, with a matching helmet sitting on her D-Wheel nearby.

The D-Wheel itself was silver in colour and the latest model. A set of black stripes ran horizontally down either side of the ride, with another pair on the front panel. Despite its near daily use, the D-Wheel was finely polished and in pristine condition, being on of its owner's prized possessions.

Her name was Arika Pearson, the fourth member of the Sydney Shadowchasers. She was the youngest member of the team at just twenty years old. She was carrying a bottle of water under her arm, and quickly trying to unscrew the lid on another.

She succeeded an threw the lid into a nearby rubbish bin and downed the other bottle in a few seconds, throwing that in as well.

"Why'd it have to be so damn hot today," Arika complained, opening the next bottle and downing it as well.

Arika threw that bottle into the bin as well. "Better get back to work," she sighed, heading back to her ride. She had hated the monotony of long eventless patrols, investigations and stakeouts, but that was the payoff for the exciting fights and duels that came with being a Shadowchaser.

She pulled her helmet over her head and hopped on her D-Wheel then started the engine. She quickly pulled away from the curb and raced down the street.

Unaware to Arika, she was being watched, by a fellow rider from across the street.

The man was human in shape and proportion, but his skin was comprised of small, green scales and his eyes were bright yellow with narrow pupils. He wore a helmet and riding suit the same colour as his scaly skin.

He was a snakeblood, the offspring of a human and an Ophidian (a snake-like species of Shadowkind that most Shadowchaser were all too familiar with). Ophidia often considered humans to be nothing more than prey (hence constant conflicts with the Shadowchasers), but sometimes, they saw humans as more than just that…

"So that's were you've been hiding," the snakeblood hissed, his forked tongue poking out his mouth. "Oh my dear Arika, you're sure in for a big surprise."

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**Shark Splash  
><strong>**Normal Trap  
><strong>**Image: **Number 32: Shark Drake rising from the ocean.  
><strong>Effect: <strong>When a "Shark" monster you control is destroyed: Target that Monster; Special Summon that target, but it loses 1000 ATK, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to its current ATK.

Note: Shark Splash was used by Reginald Kastle in episode 97 of "Yu-Gi-Oh ZeXal". Creative Credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**Aboriginal/Indigenous Australian Dictionary**

Kimba: A name meaning bushfire or wildfire. _(Note - Kimba has absolutely no relation with a certain white lion created by the late Osama Tezuka.)_

Derrilin: A name meaning falling stars.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**Kitten Knight: **And so Matari avoids becoming a delicious lunch for a hungry were-crocodile. Oh well, there's always next time.

Speaking of next time, who is this mysterious snakeblood? And what does he want with Arika?

And what about Ezekiel, Kimba, Derrilin and the kobold girl, how do they tie into this mess? And what about Stephanie? What is she, Arthur and their "organisation" up to?

You'll just have to wait until the next chapter.

Let's go! Round Three: Snake Whistle!

* * *

><p>Mar 3 2015 - Minor edits.<p> 


	3. Snake Whistle

**Kitten Knight: **Just to let some readers know, the legal drinking age is Australia is 18.

The more you know…

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**Shadowchasers: ****Muru**

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**Round 03: Snake Whistle**

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**The line between hero and villain is often quite blurred, in real life as much as fiction. Even in disputes with the law, it's sometimes hard to tell who's right and who's wrong. **

**One such figure is Australian folk hero Edward "Ned" Kelly and his disputes with the Victorian Police. Depending on who you ask, Ned was either an Australian Robin Hood, who stood up against the corrupt, incompetent and power-abusing Victorian Police and Government or a murderous villain who doesn't ****deserve the immortal folk hero status he has today.**

**Ned's story begins firmly on the hero side, at age eleven he saved another young boy from drowning in a creek. He was rewarded with a green says by the boy's family, Ned seemed to cherish the sash - it becoming one of his prized possessions. **

**Over the next few years, Ned had many run-ins with the law, his charges ranging from ****assault, theft to assaulting multiple officers. He gained a reputation for being a troublemaker This came to a head when Constable Alexander Fitzpatrick was called in to assist with the overwhelming levels of crime in the area. Unfortunately, Fitzpatrick was corrupt, stupid and rather lecherous, as well as a stinking drunk on top of that. **

**Fitzpatrick arrived at the Kelly residence, with intentions of arresting Ned's younger brother, Dan, for horse stealing. However, neither Dan or Ned were currently home so Fitzpatrick stayed with the family for a few hours. Upon Dan's return Fitzpatrick arrested the boy, but Dan requested to at least have dinner with his family before leaving, something that Fitzpatrick agreed to.**

**Over dinner, Dan's mother asked if Fitzpatrick if he had a warrant to arrest Dan, when the officer replied that he only had a telegram, she refused to let Fitzpatrick take away her son. The Constable then drew his weapon, threatening to blow her brains if she interfered. Ned then appeared, and with assistance from his brother disarmed Fitzpatrick and forcibly kicked him from the home, injuring him.**

**Fitzpatrick trudged his way to the police station, claiming the Kelly family had assaulted him. Claiming that Ned shot him in the wrist and his mother bashing him over the head with a shovel.**

**Upon the police returning to the Kelly residence, Ned and Dan were nowhere to be found. Their mother, Ellen, and two of Dan's associates were arrested for the "assault" and Ned had a hundred pound reward offered for his arrest. Years later, Ned claimed that this injustice escaped him, and what drove him to do what did.**

**Remembering this story, it's chilling to know that people who had agreed to uphold the law would bend and break it to their own ****desires.**

**But they don't do that anymore, right? **

**Right?**

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

"Miss! Miss" called a voice.

The mother kobold's reptilian eyes flickered. She was lying flat on the grass behind the park bench she'd been sitting minutes earlier.

She groggily looked at the source of the voice above her. "She's coming to," it said.

The image of a human came into focus in the kobold's vision.

Her eyes snapped fully open, as the memories of what had occurred returned to her.

She and her daughter were happily sipping their beverages, when they were confronted by a black-feathered kenku. He pulled out a small knife and ordered her to hand over all her jewellery. And when she refused, shoved her to the ground, which knocked her out.

She looked over herself, noticing that every piece of jewellery she had been wearing was missing… Then she noticed something else…

"Where's my daughter?" she cried, her yipping voice cracking in despair.

"Daughter," some members the small crowd gasped.

"I didn't see anybody else," said one of them.

The kobold mother looked around frantically and leapt up, visibly shaking. "My baby," she cried, running off from the bewildered crowd.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Arika was now riding southbound on the Pacific Highway, she was driving at a rather casual pace - unusual for her.

"Now where was I going next?" Arika wondered, glancing over her controls.

Arika was descendent from the Murri groups of Queensland, at least on one side of her family. She had learnt a fair bit of aboriginal mythology from her family, though she wasn't quite as knowledgable on certain subjects as Matari.

Right now she was conducting an investigation on a few attacks on people throughout the city. Two things were known about the attacks: they were always lightning based, with victims and the surrounding area having electrical burns; and the victims had so far all been tourists…

These signs pointed to one culprit, Wambeen.

Wambeen was an evil God from Aboriginal lore. He hated travellers and often hurled lightning at them, and with Sydney attracting over three million tourists a year - that was a lot of potential targets.

The Shadowchasers knew very little about Wambeen, just old folklore and tales from several Aboriginal groups (which was rather inconstant and often conflicted between groups). Interesting one fact that remained consistent was that Wambeen was known to smell like evil…

Though it was rather hard to pin a smell on evil, not every cackling, destructive maniac had the same hygiene practises.

Arika looked in her rear view mirror, as she was about change lanes. But noticed that another D-Wheel was approaching her rather quickly.

The D-Wheel was an older model - one that looked as if it hadn't been taken care of, with the black paint job peeling off and the metal underneath rusting.

Arika fully expected the rider to pass by her, and was surprised when he pulled up alongside her, and stayed there.

After a minute or so Arika glanced over at the other rider. "Hey, buddy! You got a problem?"

"Hello honey," he said, giving a fanged smile to Arika.

Arika gasped, instantly recognising the man. "Jirra? I… I… haven't seen you in like a month! Your sister said you went on a road trip…

"Which was kinda weird since you don't have a car or a…

"Wait! When did you get a D-Wheel?"

"Oh Arika," Jirra affectionally replied, "I've went on a journey to find myself, to discover my true potential, to…"

"You got you D-Wheel licence," said Arika.

A large bead of sweat roll down Jirra's forehead. "Yeah," he admitted, "and I wanted to keep it secret from you, so I stayed at my aunt's place in Penrith. So… how about a duel?"

"A duel?" said Arika, "sorry Jirra, but I'm busy right now."

"Oh come on!" Jirra complained.

"Sorry," Arika replied, "I told you I'm busy."

"Aww," Jirra moaned, "but we haven't duelled each other in ages."

"Couldn't you have just waited until I was at the bar?" Arika asked.

"I wanted to try something different, so why not have a Turbo Duel?"

"You mean Riding Duel?" corrected Arika.

"Whatever you call it," waved Jirra, "all I know is that I'm not gonna lose this time!"

Arika and Jirra had known each other (and duelled each other) for years, dating back to well before Arika became an Aware. Once her abilities unlocked, it was strange sight seeing one of her close friends with slimy, green skin, bright yellow eyes. a long forked tongue and fangs, but Arika rather quickly adjusted to it.

And Jirra had never won a single one of those duel, much to his displeasure.

"I'm sorry Jirra, but if I skipped out on my work one more time, Wendy will make me sleep in Zephyr's shed."

"Oh come on!" Jirra complained, "what happened to the Arika who'd shirk work and hang down at the bar, who'd blow off a patrol and shout us all a round of drinks. Who didn't give a damn what "stuck up, overgrown spice rack" thought."

"She's had to mop the floors, wash the dishes, clean out the fridge, dust the garage and change Zephyr's bedding far too many times," Arika answered. "And then there's that little talk I had with Jalal…

"You'd be surprised how quickly a person can change Jirra."

"Well change back!" pleaded Jirra, "This isn't the Arika I used to know!"

Other than the hum of D-Wheel engines, there was silence between the two.

Then Arika burst out laughing . "I'm sorry Jirra, but I couldn't resist. I can't believe you fell for that. Wendy's been trying to change my ways since I was an apprentice, you'd really think she'd succeed in a month?"

"Y… you've gotta be kidding me right?" Jirra stammered, "who…"

"Ratted you out," Arika smiled, "take a guess."

"Merinda," growled Jirra, slamming his fist down on his handlebars. "Stupid loudmouth sister!"

Veins pulsed on Jirra's forehead. "Okay, I'll kill my sister later. But right now I want a Turbo… I mean Riding Duel!"

"Damn it Jirra," said Arika, hitting a button on her console, "you're a bad influence on me."

"_Duel mode engaged,__" _her computer beeped, _"__requesting access from city grid.__"_

Like many large cities across the world, Sydney had followed the ideas of Neo Domino City and incorporated lanes dedicated to Riding Duels in freeways, highways and major roads throughout the city.

"You're welcome," Jirra smiled, blushing. He hit a button on his D-Wheel as well.

"But if anyone asks," said Arika, "you've been firing lightning at tourists."

"Okay," Jirra replied, not having a problem with that.

"_Access granted,__" _Arika's computer beeped.

Lights lit up the highway lane ahead of the two. Cars then vacated the lane, giving the two a

"But just because it's your first time doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" said Arika.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," responded Jirra, blushing ever so slightly.

"Duel!" shouted Arika and Jirra, as their D-Wheels sped down the highway. (Arika:8000/Jirra:8000)

"Ladies first," Jirra said in a gentlemanly manner, as he drew five cards and stashed them onto his gauntlet.

"Okay, I will," Arika replied in a rather unladylike tone, also drawing five cards and stashing them on her gauntlet.

"Hmm," she mused, looking over the cards. "An adequate hand," she grabbed one of the cards and played, "let's get this duel on track with Ruffian Railcar!"

A large blue portal opened up beside Arika, and a set of train tracks stretched out. Then, a large, red, heavily armoured freight train pushed forward out of the portal and along the tracks.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with trains?" giggled Jirra, as he sped up ahead of Arika.

"Oh please," Arika replied, "these trains aren't for little kids, as you're about to find out. With Railcar's effect, I can inflict five hundred points of damage to you!"

Ruffian Railcar fired a beam from its headlights, hitting the back of Jirra's D-Wheel and causing it to shake. (JLP:8000-7500)

"And all the the moot cost of my battle phase this turn," Arika added.

"Hey! Watch it!" cried Jirra, as he straightened his wobbling D-Wheel.

"That's the risk of riding duels, Jirra," said Arika, taking another card from gauntlet and setting it. "I'll end my turn with this card face down."

A facedown card appeared momentarily on the road, before disappearing.

"My turn," said Jirra, drawing a card. Then gripped his handlebars as his D-Wheel revved and sped up.

"What the hell was that?" Jirra shouted in panic, clinging to his ride for dear life.

"We gained a speed counter," explained Arika, "this happens every standby phase you know."

"That's going to happen every turn?" gasped Jirra, looking at his D-Wheel's computer, seeing that his Speed Counters had increased to one. "It is…" he moaned.

"Better get used to it snakeface," smiled Arika.

"I will," Jirra grunted, taking two cards from his gauntlet, "I'll end my turn with these two cards."

A reversed Monster and card appeared between the two D-Wheels.

"That all?" Arika asked, drawing a card as their Speed Counters rose to two. Jirra cringed and clung to his D-Wheel as it sped up again.

The Shadowchaser looked over the four cards stashed on her gauntlet, none of them were offence orientated cards. _"__Looks like this might drag out a while,__" _Arika thought, _"__the question right now is should I attack with Railcar or use it__'__s effect__…"_

"_Oh, I__'__m overthinking it__…"_

"Railcar attack!" Arika ordered.

Ruffian Railcar blew its whistle, as the tracks ahead of it shifted so that they passed underneath Jirra's Monster. The train them pushed forward, quickly closing the gap between the two Monsters.

Jirra's face down Monster flipped up, revealing a large, green mantis; with orange compounded eyes and paper-thin wings. (1400/900)

The insect splattered on contact with the train, covering it in sickly green goo.

"That was a little more… realistic than I thought it would be," Jirra dully noted.

"Ew…" winced Arika, as Ruffian Railcar scraped the goo off its windows with a pair of wipers.

"Aww, well," Jirra shrugged, "since my Flying Kamakiri #1 was destroyed in battle, I get to summon a Wind Monster from my deck!"

In a flash of light, a new Monster appeared. It was a dragon clad in thick yellow armour, which came to a sharp point at the dragon's head. A set of wings stuck out the creature's back, while a long tail trailed behind the reptile. (1200/800)

"I think Dragunity Javelin will do just fine," said Jirra.

"Still using on Dragunity Monsters?"

"Why not?" Jirra replied, "dragons are awesome! Plus, there's nothing I'd love more than to soar through the sky like a dragon! Or at least on the back of one."

"You've never seen an actual dragon," said Arika, "and considering how rare they are…"

"Well, have you seen one?" Jirra asked, sounding desperate.

"No, but I've seen a few half-dragons," Arika replied, counting on her fingers, "those count, right?"

"Those don't count!" shouted Jirra, slamming his fist on the console, "they're not real dragons!"

It was a known fact that most reptilian Shadowkind and Shadowtouched had a great deal of respect for dragons, and often desired their great power, but some - like Jirra - took it a little too far…

"I'm going to end this conversation before this turns into yet another over the bar argument," said Arika, grabbing a card and setting it. "And while I'm ending things, I'll end my turn with this facedown Monster."

A hidden Monster flashed into existence next to Railcar.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Matari and Waylon were sitting on a bench that overlooked Jackson Bay, the two men were discussing the events that had happened in the café.

Matari had offered Waylon a ride away from the scene, (he always kept a spare helmet in the compartment under the seat of his D-Wheel).

"So you don't remember anything?" asked Matari.

"Everything is one big blur," Waylon replied, "the last thing I remember is that I was drinking coffee.

"I'm switching to decaf."

"You do that," said Matari, taking out his broken sword and inspecting the break.

"Sorry about that," apologised Waylon.

"It's okay, it's only a sword. If it has been one of my limbs on the other hand…"

"Gaol for life," said Waylon.

The was an awkward silence between the two.

"Impressive jaw strength though," noted Matari, "if I remember the facts correctly, a saltwater crocodile's bite is estimated to exert over twenty thousand newtons of force."

"That is something I pride myself on," Waylon smiled.

Matari slid the broken blade back into the sheath. The two men sat in silence for a minute.

"I think I'm going to go home," said Waylon, standing up, "and stay there for a while. Get some rest."

"Do you want a lift?" asked Matari, standing up as well.

"No," Waylon replied. "I think I'll walk, I find it relaxing. But, thank you for everything you've done for me today, if there is anything I can do to repay you, don't be afraid to ask."

"You're welcome," Matari replied,

Matari watched as the lycanthrope walked off, eventually disappearing behind a wall.

He sighed and grabbed his shoulder, he was still very sore from the fight and the duel.

"I might just sit here for a while," he mumbled, resting against the seat.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Kimba muttered swears under his breath, still rather pissed that his partner had abandoned him.

He was now wandering through the Harbourside Centre, a large shopping centre located on the other side of Cockle bay from the city from the city centre (and probably wasn't the best place to be with a kidnap victim, but Kimba clearly wasn't the brightest crayon in the box).

"Gotta get to the safe house before the Shadowchasers get onto me," he muttered, "or Tarni will kill me…"

Fortunately, for Kimba at least, kobolds were on the shorter end of Shadowkind, so he could pass off the young girl as his daughter, at least to mundanes. So passerby never suspected who they passed was a kidnapper.

But he silently prayed he didn't come across any Shadowkind, or at least any who cared for those outside their own race.

Though unbeknownst to Kimba, the young kobold girl eyes slowly flicked open…

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

"My move," said Jirra, drawing a card, ignoring the jolt in speed each D-Wheel received as their Speed Counters rose to three. "I send Javelin to the graveyard to summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn!"

Javelin disappeared and its place appeared a new dragon. It was much more humanoid than Javelin, and wielded a sharp sword. Its scales glistened in the sun, the dragon flapped its two sets of wings (one pair bird-like the other bat-like) and roared. At the tip of its tail was a barbed crest. (2100/1500)

"And since Mystletainn was summoned from my hand," Jirra gleefully added, "he can equip a Dragunity Dragon from my graveyard to himself."

Mystletainn's sword disappeared, being replaced by a long spear seconds later.

"_Twenty-one hundred,__" _Arikathought, _"__if he attacks Railcar, I can spring my Trap Card and destroy his __Monster__. The look on his face will be priceless__…"_

"_Sorry Jirra, but out here is where the big kids play__…"_

"Are you that naïve to think that I haven't learnt from all the other times you've beaten me," said Jirra, taking another card from his gauntlet. "Since I summoned Mystletainn using its own effect, I still have my Normal Summon…"

A portal opened up above Jirra, and a new Monster flew out. A woman with long, chestnut hair, she wore a toga and a green helmet, a pair of insect-like wings were attached to her back. (1700/1200)

"Not her…" muttered Arika.

"Dragunity Militum," said Jirra, "and I'm not done yet!"

"I know that!" shouted Arika, "just use Militum's effect already!"

"Fine then, I will!"

The javelin in Mystletainn's claws glowed bright yellow and transformed into energy. The energy then shot away and took the shape of Dragunity Javelin. With a small roar, the yellow dragon reappeared on the field and Mystletainn's sword reappeared in its claws.

"Now," said Jirra, "Javelin, Militum, time for a tune up! Synchro Summon!"

Javelin and Militum flew high into the air, turning into six shining stars. The stars shined bright and brighter.

"Rider and mount work together as one!" Jirra chanted, "descend the beasts of true unity! Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg!"

"That's new," noted Arika, "so you use summon chants now? They're kinda silly aren't they?"

"That's your opinion," Jirra replied with a self-satisfied smirk.

Then a massive roar screeched through the air. As a new beast descended from the sky. As a serpentine dragon flew down from above, with dark blue scales and red armour. The dragon's head resembled a shape blade A rider sat atop the dragon, his armour reflected the dragon in colour, with a sword in hand. (2400/800)

"Sweet isn't he?" Jirra grinned.

Arika nodded and gritted her teeth. Admittedly she had been against worse Monsters, but Gae Dearg was definitely far more threatening now than it ever was on top the bar.

"You remember his effect right?" Jirra continued, as the Synchro Dragon glowed and a card stuck out of his deck.

"Yeah, yeah," said Arika, "once a turn, you can add a low level Dragon or Winged-Beast from your deck to your hand."

"I see you've been paying attention," Jirra replied, taking the protruding card and showing it to Arika.

"Dragunity Phalanx," she said flatly, having known what Jirra was planning from the start.

Jirra then discarded the card. "But after that I have to discard a Dragon or Winged-Beast from my hand. Gae Dearg may not be Dragon Ravine, but he's definitely the next best thing."

"_Don__'__t panic Arika,__" _the Shadowchaser thought, _"__it__'__s Jirra, he could still mess this up.__"_

"Battle phase!" Jirra cheerily announced, "Gae Dearg will attack your Ruffian Railcar."

Gae Dearg roared and flew at Railcar, crashing into the train headfirst, the blades cutting through metal like butter. The dragon the pushed itself off the train and flew back to Jirra's field.

Sparks fizzled from the train, it lurched and groaned before imploding into pixels. (ALP:8000-7400)

"Ruffian Railcar," Jirra laughed, "more like Ruffian _Fail_car!"

"Ugh," Arika groaned, "I think that pun was so bad I think a part of me just died."

"Well let's kill a little more of you!" shouted Jirra, as his facedown card flipped up, "I activate Dragon Rage, nothing can hide from a dragon's rage!"

"Mystletainn, attack!"

The yellow Dragunity roared, and slashed at Arika's set Monster. Revealing a pitch black engine with a fiendish face, black smoke poured out stack. The engine groaned, and shattered. (1400/1000)

Arika's grunted as her D-Wheel shook from the damage. (ALP:7400-6300)

"That was my Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive!" Arika announced, "and since it was flipped up, I can draw a card."

Arika drew a card and slowly added it to her gauntlet.

"If out of things to do this turn," Jirra smugly stated, "so you're up."

"Not yet I'm not," Arika declared, as a card stuck out of her deck. "Since its the end of a turn where Ruffian Railcar was sent to the graveyard, I can add a level ten Earth-Machine from my deck to my hand."

Jirra's reptilian eyes opened wide. "Snow Plow Hustle Rustle," he said in realisation.

"That's right fang-face," Arika replied, showing him the card it was indeed Snow Plow Hustle Rustle. Arika's deck auto-shuffled.

"Now, I'll make my move," said Arika, making a draw. Both rider's Speed Counter increased to four.

Jirra looked down at his speedometer as the gauge climbed higher, it read a hundred and twenty kilometres per hour. Sure D-Wheel's were built to handle well at speeds higher than this, but going at this speed still made him nervous, and the longer this duel dragged on the faster he would go…

Jirra's focus was dragged away from his console by Arika's voice. "I summon Lionhearted Locomotive!"

Another portal appeared along the road, and another set of tracks stretched out. The screech of another train whistle sounded, as a green steam engine chugged along the tracks. (2400/2100)

"Twenty four hundred attack on a level four!" Jirra gasped, having never seen this card before, "Alexandrite Dragon, Gene-Warped Warwolf and… some third monster are rolling in their graves."

"Relax," Arika replied, "Lionhearted Locomotive has a huge downside, if I attack with her, it costs me half her attack…"

"So I'll end my turn with face down card."

Another facedown card flashed into existence before fading.

"_This could get rough__…" _Arika thought, biting her lip as she looked up at Jirra's two dragons.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Ezekiel sat on one of the many buses that escorted the vehicle licence-less throughout Sydney. (he did have his Learners Licence, but that meant he could only drive with a fully licensed driver in the passenger seat).

He watched as a D-Wheel sped by and disappeared ahead into the traffic. He wondered if he'd ever work up the courage to ride a D-Wheel, let alone participate in a Riding Duel.

He then took out his deck and thumbed through it, the idea getting more and more ridiculous to him with each card. His deck was reliant on Spell Cards, it'd never survive in a Riding Duel, where playing a non-Speed Spell Spell Card would cost you two thousand life points. And what kind of insane moron would do that?

The another D-Wheel, moving much faster then the previous one, sped past the window. Followed by a train, another D-Wheel and two Dragons.

The Dragons caused Ezekiel to jump to the (thankfully empty) seat next to him in fright, dropping his cards onto the floor.

"Sorry," he apologised to the inanimate pieces of cardboard, as he one-by-one picked up the cards.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Back at the base, Wendy had tidied up the mess of newspapers that Matari had left out, and cleaned the space where he sat her saddle and equipment (she had moved the saddle to a different location).

The female Shadowchaser had spread her deck across the table, including the Extra and Side decks. Notably, bar one notable exception, all the Monsters were of the same attribute.

She plucked one card from the table, a Normal Monster Card, a level four with two-thousand attack and zero defence.

"If I take this card out Zephyr will kill me," she said, putting the card back.

Then came a knock from the front door.

Wendy quickly scooped the cards into a neat pile then made her way to the door.

As Wendy neared closed to the door, the knocking increase in force and pace, scratching sounds eventually joined in.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Wendy loudly grumbled, "just calm down before you scratch the paint."

Wendy opened the door, to find a red-scaled kobold gasping for air, she looked red in the face (well, mores than usual).

"Please, please," the kobold pleaded, dropping to her scaly knees on the welcome mat. She looked to be exhausted, both physically and mentally. "My daughter's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped!" Wendy exclaimed, helping the distressed mother to her feet, "please come inside."

Wendy helped the distressed kobold inside, taking her into the living room and sitting her down on the sofa. Wendy grabbed a pen and paper off the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Please, tell me what happened," said Wendy, clicking the pen, "give me every detail you can remember."

"Okay," the mother sniffed, fidgeting with her claws. She was clearly very uncomfortable recounting the events,"we were in Tumbalong Park…"

"Tumbalong Park," parroted Wendy, jotting it down.

"Then," she sniffed, fighting off tears, "we were attacked by a kenku…"

Wendy tensed up at the mention of that particular species of Shadowkind, she jotted something else down on the paper and underlined it.

"He demanded that I give him all my jewellery, and threatened us if we didn't."

"And did you give him all your jewellery?"

"Yes," she sniffed and paused. "Then… then…"

"Then?" prompted Wendy.

"He demanded that I hand my daughter over to him," she answered.

"And did you?" Wendy innocently asked.

"NO!" the kobold yelled, leaping to her feet, "how dare you even think I'd treat my daughter like that!"

Wendy was bewildered, she help up the pen and paper between her and the angry mother. "I'm sorry," she replied, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Just like you humans," the seething mother spat, "every other race is little more than livestock to you! Well even a cow loves it calf!"

Wendy felt uneasy, the pen in her hand shook, she took a deep breath. "Look, I'm trying to help you, and I need your cooperation right now, so please calm down.

The kobold sighed and sat down, she began to twist her robe. "I'm sorry, it's just she's my baby. I remember the day she hatched."

Wendy simply nod. "I know, it's truly a magical moment to see the first crack," she added.

The kobold gave Wendy as strange look. "Humans hatch from eggs?" she asked.

"No," Wendy answered, "we're getting off topic. What happen after he tried to take your daughter?"

The mother sighed once more, it was clearly very difficult to recount the events, but she knew it was for the best. "I told him no, he had enough. But he wouldn't have that, so he shoved me over. It knocked me right out."

Wendy nodded and noted something else down on the paper.

"I don't think I can remember anything else."

"Do you remember what this kenku looked like?" Wendy asked.

The mother sighed. "He had black feathers and a large black beak. That's all I can remember."

The kobold sighed, and nervously played with her claws. Her information on the criminal's appearance wasn't particularly helpful, kenku with black feathers were much more common than other colours and patterns.

Wendy bit her lip. "Right," she said, "I'll head out, the sooner the search starts the better. I'll call the rest of my team, and see if they can help."

The Shadowchaser got up and grabbed her deck from the table and placed it the box on her belt, making sure the clip that kept it shut was secure.

"Would it be possible to ride with you?" the mother asked, "I can help search. I have a brilliant sense of smell, plus a mother's instinct."

Wendy sighed and turned around. "I'm sorry, I know you've ran all the way here from Tumbalong park. But my method of transportation is rather strictly single person only."

"Please," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry but no."

"I promise not to scratch the paint job, or squeeze too tight, or…

"It's not a D-Wheel," said Wendy, beckoning for the kobold to follow her out the door, "Follow me, and if you still want a lift in a minute I'd be delighted to give you one."

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

"My move!" Jirra announced. Making his draw as the Speed Counters flicked up to five apiece.

"_Gotta remember,__" _thought Jirra, _"__she has Snow Plow Hustle Rustle in her hand, no direct attacks for a while.__"_

"What are you waiting for?" taunted Arika. "Christmas?"

"Hold you horses," said Jirra as Gae Dearg flashed again. "I'll use the big guy's effect to add Dragunity Dux to my hand."

A card stuck out of the snake blood's deck, and he added it to his hand. Then grabbed another card, "and I'll discard Dragunity Primus Pilus."

"_Phalanx in his graveyard, Dux in his hand,__" _thought Arika, _"__no guessing what he__'__ll do next.__"_

"I summon Dragunity Dux!" announced Jirra.

Another portal opened up over the road, and another Monster flew out. It was a man in a white toga, with metallic wings attached to his back. (1500/1000)

"And since Dux was Normal Summoned," Jirra explained, as a blue gauntlet appeared on Dux's arm, "I can…"

"I know, I know," said Arika, "equip him with a low level Dragunity from your graveyard. You use this strategy all the time, why do you keep explaining it?

"Common courtesy," Jirra grinned, "so I'll also let you know that Dux gains two-hundred extra attack for every Dragunity card I control."

Dux flexed his muscles as he glowed with energy. (ATK:1500-2300)

"Now I'll use…"

"Phalanx's effect," Arika cut in, "Special Summoning it from the Spell and Trap card Zone."

As Arika stated, Dux's gauntlet flashed and transformed into blue energy. The energy took the form of blue bipedal dragon, with large wings and a pair of large horns. (500/1200)

"Am I really that predictable?" Jirra asked.

"Considering that your using the signature move of pretty much every Dragunity deck," Arika replied, "I'd say yes."

"Whatever!" snapped Jirra, "who cares if you predict my strategy. I'll still beat you one day!"

"Ever hear what Einstein said?" Arika asked.

"That it's become appalling obvious that our technology has exceeded our humanity?" Jirra answered, knowingly pressing Arika's buttons.

"Not that!" snapped Arika, "that insanity is doing the same thing over and over again. So you're never gonna beat me if you keep using the same strategies, Jirra."

"I can still try!" Jirra shouted, raising his hand, "I'll tune Dragunity Phalanx with Dragunity Dux!"

The Dragon and Winged-Beast flew into the air and turned into six shining stars.

"Rider and mount work together as one!" Jirra chanted, "descend the beasts of true unity! Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg!"

"You reuse your chants too!" laughed Arika.

A loud roar filled the air, as a new dragon descended onto the field. It was large and serpentine with dark blue scales. Silver armour covered the beast. A rider with a similar colour scheme who wield a lance rode on the creature's back. (2000/1100)

"I know its effect," Arika said in a bored tone. "Whenever Gae Bulg battles you can banish a Winged-Beast from your graveyard and gain its attack power."

"You know," said Jirra, "just because you know my Monster's abilities doesn't mean I can't beat you! Gae Bulg attack!"

Gae Bulg roared, and charged at Lionhearted Locomotive.

"You know," Arika said smugly, her Trap Card flipping up, "I disagree."

"Breakthrough Skill!" Jirra shouted, "Shit!"

"This Trap robs your Monster of its effect until the end of this turn," Arika explained, "but he's not going to live that long."

Electricity flowed through Gae Bulg, paralysing both rider and mount. Lionhearted Locomotive blew its whistle and sped toward the helpless dragon, effortlessly shattering it to pieces.

"Looks like Lionhearted Locomotive really was the little engine that could... Crush you like a bug!" laughed Arika.

Jirra grumbled as shards of his Monster rained down on him. (JLP:7500-7100)

The snakeblood took a card from his gauntlet and set it on his disk. It flashed onto the field then faded. "Turn end," he muttered.

"My turn," Arika announced, as her and Jirra's Speed Counters went up to six.

"_Damn, Night Express Knight,__" _she though, looking at her draw card as she stashed it with the rest of her cards, _"__and Jirra knows I have Hustle Rustle in my hand, so I probably won__'__t be summoning that for a while. Looks my plans to summon Gustav Max have been derailed. Time to change tactics.__"_

"I set a Monster and end my turn."

A facedown Monster appeared beside Lionhearted Locomotive.

Jirra perked up and smiled. "So it looks like you're running out of options," he said, "maybe you shouldn't have so many high level Monsters in your deck."

"Just make your move," grumbled Arika.

"I will," said Jirra, drawing. His eyes opened wide as he saw what it was.

"_Sweet Mirror Force.__"_

Arika narrowed her eyes._ "__He just drew something good,__" _she thought.

The Speed Counters climbed to seven.

"I use Gae Dearg's effect," Jirra announced, "adding another Dux to my hand."

"Here we go again," groaned Arika, as Jirra grabbed the Winged-Beast from his deck, and discarded Dragunity Angusticlavii.

"Now I'll summon him," said Jirra, "and use his effect."

A second copy of Dux appeared, and a blue gauntlet formed around his arm. (ATK:1500-2300)

"Ring, ring," said Arika, giggling.

"What?" Jirra asked, slightly irritated.

"It's an astronaut," Arika answered, "he can see your strategy from space!"

Jirra narrowed his gaze. "That's it, it's time to take you down! I use Phalanx's effect."

The blue gauntlet glowed and disappeared. While Dragunity Phalanx appeared on the field.

"Now I tune them together!"

Phalanx and Dux flew up into the air, once again transforming into six shining stars.

"Synchro Summon, Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana!"

The stars aligned and let out a bright glow. When the light faded, a new Monster flew down, an orange-scaled serpentine dragon, with two sets of bat-like wings and a long tail. A heavily armoured rider stood on the creature's back. (1900/1200)

"No fancy summoning chant this time?" Arika asked.

"Now you're complaining about me _not_ making a summon chant," sighed Jirra, "jeez, there's just no pleasing you."

Vajrayana roared, as the riders weapon disappeared and was replaced by a yellow javelin.

"Oh yeah," said Jirra, "when Vajrayana is Synchro Summoned, I can equip him with a Dragunity from my graveyard, like Javelin.

"But by sending a card that's equipped to him to the graveyard, Vajrayana can double it's attack for the turn!"

The javelin in Vajrayana's hands disappeared and was replace by his normal weapon. Then the rider and mount glowed with energy. (ATK:1900-3800)

Arika grit her teeth, admittedly she knew Vajrayana's effect, but there was nothing she could do about it at this point. She was going to have to take the full force of Jirra's attacks.

"Vajrayana, let's go train spotting!" ordered Jirra.

The red dragon roared and flew forward. The rider stabbing its spear deep into Lionhearted Locomotive's front plate. The failing machinery of the train let out a metallic, soulless groan before it shattered. (ALP:6300-4900)

"Now Gae Dearg attack her face down Monster!"

Gae Dearg tackled Arika's set Monster, bashing it with its head several times. The reversed flipped up to reveal a small robot with gears attached to either side of it, holding two large shields in a futile attempt to protect itself from the dragon's onslaught. (1100/1900)

Seconds later, it shattered like to was made from glass. (ALP:4900-4400)

"That was my Geargiarmor," Arika explained, as a card stuck out from her deck, "and when he's flipped, I can add a Geargia Monster from my deck to my hand, like Geargiaccelerator."

She flipped the card around and flashed it at Jirra.

"It's not much help there," said Jirra.

Arika readied herself for Jirra's next attack, her hand inched closer and closer to Snow Plow Hustle Rustle…

"Mystletainn…" Jirra ordered, "Mystletainn, you wait right there."

"What?" Arika gasped.

"I'm not stupid, Arika," said Jirra, pointing to the space where Arika's invisible Trap Card was. "You still have that card, which means if I attack you'll just destroy it and Special Summon Hustle Rustle."

"Damn," Arika cursed, she was this close to catching him off guard.

"And you call me predictable," Jirra smugly stated.

"I'll say that's an improvement," admitted Arika, "last time you would've charged straight through, and you can see the cards on the table."

"I am pretty awesome, aren't I?" Jirra smirked. "I'll just set this card face down and end my turn."

"_That__'__s the card he drew,__" _thought Arika, watching as the card disappeared above the road.

"Your move, sweetie," smiled Jirra.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Wendy and the mother kobold stepped out the back door and into the back yard. It was extremely tidy and well cared for, with plenty of blooming flowers and plants, a birdbath and a tiled patio with a at table and chairs. A large garden shed in the corner, which looked to contain much more than gardening tools.

Wendy placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled.

After a few seconds, the loud cry of an eagle replied. As a large beast flew over the house and landed in front of them.

The beast had the head of an eagle, with a sharp, pointed beak and two beady eyes and two large, pointed ears sticking straight up of its head. Two taloned legs propped up the creature's front half, which was covered in soft, golden-brown feathers. The hindquarters of the creature were that of the lion, with fuzzy brown fur, two powerful legs and a tail than sail back and forth behind the beast (which ended in a small plume of feathers). A large set of golden, feathery wings extended away from the beast, which were quickly folded against its back.

The mother kobold's mouth hung open, her worries about her daughter momentarily disappearing being replaced by a fear for her life. She quickly leapt and cowered behind Wendy's legs.

The creature in front of the human and kobold was a gryphon, the not-so-mythical combination of an eagle and a lion. Prized as aerial steeds, known for their grace and precision in flight and their valour and power in battle. Gryphons were also rather intelligent, being able to understand language (though not speak it) along with a few more complex commands than sit, stay and roll over. There were also very good at guarding treasures and priceless possessions.

"Do you still want a lift?" Wendy asked, certain the answer would be no.

The kobold mother cowered behind Wendy. "I… I… I think I'll pass," she replied, still cowering behind Wendy and not taking an eye off the gryphon in front of her.

"Don't worry she won't hurt you," said Wendy, "she's been trained."

Zephyr cocked her head to one side and gave the terrified kobold a curios glance, who continued to cower behind Wendy.

"Come on," said Wendy, guiding the terrified reptilian back into the house. She craned her head around to speak to Zephyr. "Wait here, I'll be back in a minute."

A minute later, Wendy emerged from the doorway, caring the large leather saddle and a thick scarf.

Zephyr stretched her wings as Wendy quickly unbuckled some straps and wrapped them around her wings, neck, front legs, head and underbelly, quickly buckling them back together and making sure they were tight.

Less than a minute later Wendy stood back up, with a satisfied smile on her face, that had probably been the fastest she'd ever put on Zephyr's saddle, it definitely helped that for once Zephyr remained still.

Wendy climbed on her steed's back and strapped herself to the saddle (extra precautions were with aerial mounts - falling off a horse would hurt and _could _kill, but falling off a gryphon mid-flight was _certain _death). She pulled her goggles over her eyes, then checked the straps again, gently tugging at them.

She then put on her aviator goggles over eyes and put on the scarf, pulling it up over the lower half of her face to protect her face from the wind.

"We're good to go," said Wendy, nodding to Zephyr, who had her head turned to the side, her eyes locked on her rider.

Zephyr nodded back to her rider and extended her large, feathery wings. Then, with a small leap and a powerful beat of the wings, took off into the air.

Wendy clung to the saddle's straps as Zephyr climbed higher and higher. Her heart beat faster and faster, she and her family had always had an affinity with the wind, so she felt right at home almost a hundred metres in the air.

Which was at that height that Zephyr stopped climbing and straightened out, she occasionally glanced either side of her or back at her rider, but like any good driver (or in this case flyer) she kept a close eye on the road (or air) ahead.

Wendy smiled, it always felt great to have the wind in her face. Arika, Matari, Rowan and almost every other Shadowchaser had their D-Wheels, but she and Zephyr alone ruled the skies. It was something that made her feel special… unique… extraordinary…

"Alright girl," said Wendy, "Tumblalong park, we'll start searching there."

Zephyr gave a glance to Wendy and nodded, and made a gentle turn.

As stated, gryphons were intelligent creatures, and both Zephyr and Wendy had been Shadowchasers for six years now, so Zephyr knew were many of the places in the city that the duo would visit.

The would be there in no time.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Kimba continued his trek to the undisclosed destination to meet his boss. The young kobold he had kidnapped still unconscious over his shoulder.

Well, at least he could have swore she was unconscious. Her reptilian eyes flicked open and fixated on the figure that was carrying her, it wasn't her mother…

At that moment, instincts took over, she opened her mouth and snapped it shut over the kenku's arm, plunging her small, sharp teeth deep into his flesh.

Kimba screamed and released his grip on the young kobold, accidentally flinging her out of his reach.

She quickly got to her feet, took one quick look at her kidnapper and ran away, as fast as her short legs could take her.

Kimba tried to keep an eye on the girl, but was distracted by the wound she inflicted on him. It was bleeding rather badly.

Here tore the sleeve off his shirt, and began binding it tightly around his bleeding arm, muttering swears the whole time.

"What are you looking at?" he yelled at a couple who were staring at him.

The couple awkwardly turned away and left.

"Where did you go?" Kimba grumbled, angrily looking through the mall.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

"Come on deck," said Arika, placing her hand over it, "give me something good!"

The Shadowchaser drew a card, feeling a surge of energy flow through her.

Arika and Jirra's Speed Counters climbed to eight. Both D-Wheel's were travelling at two-hundred KPM, but Jirra had long forgotten his worries about that.

"I activate Speed Spell - Angel Baton, since I have way more than two Speed Counters, lets me draw two cards."

Arika drew two cards, her expression lighting up as she looked at them.

"So long as I discard one afterward."

She held the card she was about to discard forward, it was Snow Plow Hustle Rustle.

"You're giving up your best defence!" Jirra gasped, as Arika slid the card into her graveyard.

"Oh well," Arika replied, "you know what they say; that the best defence is a good offence! I summon Night Express Knight!"

Another set of tracks appeared out of portal as the sound of whistle sounded. Sure enough, pushing forward along the track was a new Monster that was, oddly enough, a white knight in shining gold armour, armed with a lance and a shield, which was bolted at the waist to the engine. (3000/3000)

"_Oh crap,__" __J_irra thought, _"__there only one reason she__'__s do that.__"_

"I can summon this girl here without tributing any Monsters," explained Arika, "but I do have to give up all of her attack in exchange."

Night Express Knight hit its brakes, sending sparks flying out either side of the tracks. (ATK:3000-0)

"_She__'__s gonna summon Gustav Max,__" _thought Jirra, _"__but the question is how? She usually uses that __Monster__ with Hustle Rustle - which is in the graveyard, or Resonance Device or Southern Cross, but she would have those in her deck right now, would she?__"_

"You know," said Arika, "I got this card a few days ago, but I've never been able to use it until now.

"So congratulations on being victim number one."

"New card?" Jirra gulped, he'd already seen Lionhearted Locomotive, just what else had Arika managed to get her hands on in the last month?

"Since I summoned an Earth Machine, I can Special Summon Heavy Freight Train Derricrane from my hand!"

An brown-tinged portal opened up next to Arika, and another set of tracks stretched out. Thick black smoke poured through the portal, as a loud horn screeched through the air. The a large, powerful yellow engine remerged from the portal, pulling large crane behind it. (2800/2000)

"But like Night Express Knight," Arika added, "summoning Derricrane like this comes at a cost… Half of her attack and defence scores."

Derricrane's breaks screeched as the train's engine coughed and spluttered. (2800-1400/2000-1000)

"Let me guess…" Jirra started.

But then Arika cut in. "Yep, Derricrane is level ten. So let's roll! I use Night Express Knight and Heavy Freight Train Derricrane to construct the overlay network!"

A huge portal opened up behind Arika, swallowing the slow moving two trains.

"Xyz Summon, Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!"

Three sets of rails shot out of the portal, as the screech of metal grinding against metal offended nearby eardrums. Three separate engines slowly chugged out of the portal, sharing the weight of massive dark-green, metallic cube.

Jirra gritted his teeth. _"__This is gonna hurt,__" _he thought, then looked at his set Mirror Force, _"__but_ _then it__'__ll be my turn to dish out some damage.__"_

The cube the began to unfold, revealing that it was concealing a massive cannon. With its barrel pointed directly at Jirra. Two glowing spheres with trailing lights orbited the Xyz.

Jirra gulped, certain of what was about to happen. He remember all the times Arika had summoned this card over the table, and she'd "simulate" the damage by flicking him the nose, which hurt a fair bit more than it should have…

But that was nothing compared to what he was about to take.

"I activate Gustav Max's effect, using one of her Xyz Materials to inflict two thousand points of damage to you!" She took Derricrane out from underneath Gustav Max and slid it in the graveyard.

An Xyz Material floated into Gustav Max's barrel. Gears shifted within the Machine as it set it pointed its cannon barrel at Jirra, who could only swear in panic as particles of light gathered

Then Gustav Max fired, catching Jirra and his three Dragons in a powerful explosion. A massive cloud of soot and dust kicked up around the immediate area.

"Ouchie," Jirra groggily groaned, as his D-Wheel rolled out of the dust cloud. (JLP:7100-5100)

"And that's not all snake boy."

"What?" Jirra screamed, the stopped himself. "Oh right, the attack."

"_Heh,__" _he thought, _"__The look on her face__…"_

"Oh, I almost Derricrane has another effect," Arika added, "When she's detached to activate a Xyz Monster's effect, I can destroy one card on the field!"

"What?" Jirra gasped, "no fair!"

A black, smoky aura appeared around his face down Mirror Force and moments later it shattered like glass.

"I told you I wasn't going easy on you," Arika smiled, "and just to add injury to more injuries. I activate Skill Successor, giving Gustav Max an extra four hundred attack this turn.

The Trap that Arika had set on the first turn finally flipped up, as a red aura appeared around Gustav Max. (ATK:3000-3400)

"Attack Gae Dearg!" Gustav Hammer."

More gears turned inside Gustav Max as the Xyz readjusted its aim for Gae Dearg.

Jirra nervously glanced at his the spot where his other face down card was sitting, silently wishing Arika had destroyed that one instead of Mirror Force.

Gustav Max fired another shot, effortlessly destroying Gae Dearg in a powerful explosion. (JLP:5100-4100)

"I'll end my turn with one card face down," said Arika.

Another face down appeared above the road, then disappeared.

Jirra shook himself before he drew a card. "Please be something good," he gulped, then looked at the card. He ignored the jolt of speed his D-Wheel received as both he and Arika gathered another Speed Counter.

"I set a Monster face down," he said dejectedly, slipping his drawn card onto his duel disk. "Then switch both my Monsters to defence position."

An unknown Monster joined his ranks, as Mystletainn and Vajrayana switched to defensive stances.

"That's my turn."

Arika rode up alongside Jirra. "Aw, does Jirra not have any good cards to play?" she taunted.

"NO!" Jirra sulked, "just, gathering what I need."

"That's what they all say," said Arika, drawing a card as the Speed Counters reached ten apiece.

Jirra sighed and looked at the two cards in his hand: Dragunity Brandistock and Dragunity Tribus. He kind of wish he had at least one more card to work with…

"Damn it!" he quietly swore, realising that he could've used Speed World 2's effect to draw.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Jirra," said Arika, "it's only your first Riding Duel.

Jirra's frown turned into a smile. "Thanks Arika, I…"

Only to be hit by another shell from Gustav Max. He let out a pained groan, as the ensuing explosion kicked up another cloud of dust. (JLP:4100-2100)

Jirra's D-Wheel sped out of the dust cloud, the snakeblood had a even larger frown on his face. "I hope someone shoots you with a giant cannon one day, just so you know how it feels."

"That'll be the day," said Arika, taking a card from her gauntlet. "Let's get back to the action. I summon Geargiarsenal!"

In a flash, a large colourful tank appeared beside Arika. The tank was piloted by a small gear-shaped robot and was equipped with four claw-like arms and four cannons. It seemed to struggle to keep up the fast pace of the D-Wheels. (1500/500)

"Which gains two hundred attack for each Geargia Monster you control," said Jirra, "including itself."

The claws on Geargiarsenal grabbed at the air. (ATK:1500-1700)

"And since I control a Geargia Monster, I can Special Summon Geargiaccelerator from my hand in defence position."

A portal opened up behind Arika and a new Monster sped out. A blue and yellow race car that was piloted by a gear-shaped robot. The race car sped alongside Arika's D-Wheel. (1400/800)

"Yep, Geargiaccelerator," Jirra flatly noted, "coming up next, an Xyz Summon."

"Not quite yet," Arika replied, "first I activate the effect of Geargiarsenal, tributing itself to summon a different Geargia Monster from my deck, like the original model Geargiano."

Geargiarsenal disappeared into a golden light, and another portal open up above Arika. After a few seconds, a small robot flew from the portal, it looked to be one of the gear-shaped robots that operated the larger machines in Geargiarmor, Geargiarsenal and Geargiaccelerator. (500/1000)

"But he can't stay for long," Arika continued, "because by tributing himself, Geargiano can revive a low level Machine from my graveyard, but with its effects negated."

Geargiano saluted to Arika, as it disappeared. A black portal then opened up and Geargiarsenal rose out of it.

"Now I contract another Overlay Network, using the level four Geargiarsenal and Geargiaccelerator."

Another portal opened up, and the two Machines drove inside. Then a large mechanical hand grasped the side of the portal.

"Let's roll! Gear Gigant X!"

A large mechanical humanoid marched through the portal. It was three metres tall, heavily armoured with plenty of gears throughout its body, including a large gear attached to its back. (2300/1500)

Its eyes glowed red from underneath its vizor.

Jirra gulped. _"__Damn it,__" _his mind grumbled, _"__She__'__s go her ace card on the field. At this rate I__'__ll lose in no time._

"_But if I__'__m going down, I__'__m going down fighting.__"_

Arika pulled up alongside Jirra once again. "Ready to throw in the towel?" she taunted.

"Not in your life!" Jirra replied.

"Suit yourself. Gustav Max, blow Mystletainn to smithereens!"

Gustav Max locked onto Mystletainn, firing another shot that destroyed the Dragon.

"Aww," Arika said in a mocking tone, "is Jirra-wirra sick of his monsters being destroyed?"

"Just attack with the Optimus Prime wannabe," Jirra pouted, his fangs sticking out above his lower lip.

Both Arika and Gear Gigant X glared at Jirra. "Fine. And for the record, Gear Gigant X looks much more like the Gurren Laggan," said Arika, pointing out the particular shape of Gear Gigant X's breastplate.

Gear Gigant X punched Vajrayana, the dragon roared as it thrown into the air by the blow and the rider screamed as he was flung was mount. Both shattered moments later.

"Next turn Jirra," Arika said playfully, punching her open hand. "But before then, I'll activate Gear Gigant X's effect, by using one of his Xyz Material, I can take any level four or lower Machine from my deck…"

"I know what it does!" Jirra yelled, "you use it every duel! It's your ace card!"

Arika blushed, Gear Gigant X was a birthday gift from her father and the reason she was using the cards she used today. But her father wasn't the only reason she still had this card…

Arika train of though was derailed by a card poking out from her deck, she picked it up and stashed it on her gauntlet. "I add Geargiano MK-II," she said, "and that wraps up my turn."

"It's about time. My move!" Jirra announced, drawing a card as both rider's Speed Counters climbed to eleven, just one below the maximum amount.

"_Here goes nothing,__" _Jirra thought, turning around the card.

He gasped at he saw the card, it was Dragunity Arma Leyvaten, his favourite card.

"Alright," he said to no one in particular, "let's do this."

Jirra took a deep breath as his reversed Monster flipped up, a skeletal angel holding a bow. (900/400)

"I Flip Summon Skelengel," he announced, grinning, "and thanks to its effect I can draw a card!"

The snakeblood drew, his grin growing wider and wider.

"Getting the hang of things are we?" said Arika, "you're a pretty fast learner."

"Well, I learned from the best."

Arika perked up. "Well thank you Jirra," she said, "I'm…"

"I wasn't talking about you," Jirra cut in, "I was talking about my riding instructor. Do you really think I've learnt anything from you? Anything at all? In my entire life?"

A bead of sweat rolled down Arika's face. "I guess not," she replied.

"But let's get back to the duel," said Jirra, "first I activate Speed Spell - Angel Baton, letting me draw two cards, as long as I discard one afterwards."

Jirra drew two cards.

"_Woah,__" _he thought looking at the two cards, _"__I can__'__t believe my luck, I can take out both her __Monster__s with this combo, and a lot of her life points.__" _He slipped Dragunity Brandistock into his graveyard.

"You know," said Arika, noticing the broad smile plastered across her friend's face, "you have a really bad poker face."

"Not that I need it," Jirra replied, "I activate my facedown card, Descending Lost Star! I revive Gae Dearg in defence!"

Jirra's Trap Card flipped up, and Gae Dearg reappeared on the field in a flash (LV:6-5/DEF:800-0)

"Now I sacrifice both my Monsters!" shouted Jirra, "to summon Dragunity Arma Leyvaten!"

Skelengel and Gae Dearg disappeared, as a thunderous roar echoed over the field. A portal opened up, and a large dragon flew out. It was humanoid, with thick orange scales and a pair of large feathered wings and a very . The mighty beast held a large sword in a backhanded grip. (2600/1200)

"It's stronger than Gear Gigant X!" shouted Arika, expressing surprise.

But that was just a ruse. She looked at her facedown card, it was Widespread Ruin, a card that she could spring whenever one of Jirra's Monsters attacked. It would destroy the Monster he controlled with the highest attack, and since Leyvaten was the only Monster Jirra controlled…

"And since Leyvaten was summoned," Jirra added, "I can equip a Dragon Monster from my graveyard to it!"

In a flash, a pole arm appeared in Leyvaten's free hand.

"And what better Monster to pick than Dragunity Brandistock," said Jirra, "which allows Leyvaten to attack twice each battle phase!"

"Jirra," Arika chuckled, "it doesn't matter how many times a Monster can attack, it can't destroy a Monster with a higher attack."

"Oh honey," Jirra replied, "that's where you are wrong. Because with the Speed Spell - Silver Contrails, I can boost his attack by one thousand points!"

A tornado formed around Leyvaten, who extended his wings and roared. (ATK:2600-3600)

"Wait!" Arika choked, "that's one of Yusei Fudo's cards. Where you get it?"

"From the card store!" Jirra replied, "it's not like he has the only copy in the world!

And if you think that face down can protect think again. I activate the effect of Speed World 2, removing ten Speed Counters to blow up your facedown card!"

Jirra's D-Wheel lost a good portion of its speed, falling a good distance behind Arika.

Arika's facedown Widespread Ruin shattered.

"Damn it," Arika swore.

"Kinda glad I didn't waste my Speed Counters last turn. Now Leyvaten let's destroy that oversized pitching machine!"

Leyvaten nodded to Jirra and gripped its sword. The powerful dragon then flew at the cannon, and sliced through it with a single diagonal slash of its blade.

Sparks flew from Gustav Max as the large cannon groaned, the top half of the cannon slid off the bottom, emitting a eardrum bursting screech of scraping metal as it did. It shattered moments later. (ALP:4400-3800)

"And don't think Laggan-boy is safe!"

Leyvaten turned toward Gear Gigant X, and thrusted the pole arm at it. A blade extended out of the end of the pole arm, and locked into the place. Just in time to embed itself in Gear Gigant X's torso.

Gear Gigant X's gears stopped turning, being jammed by the blade. Sparks flew from the Machine, as Leyvaten pushed the weapon further into its torso.

Gear Gigant X dropped to its knees and shattered. (ALP:3800-2500)

"I activate the effect of Gear Gigant X," Arika announced, "letting me revive a level three or lower Geargia Monster from the graveyard."

Geargiano appeared in a flash, defensively crossing its arms over itself.

"I end my turn, with one card face down," said Jirra

The face down card flashed onto the field and disappeared.

"My turn," Arika announced, drawing a card as Jirra's Speed Counter increased to two and hers to twelve - the maximum amount.

She gripped the accelerator, speeding up, increasing the distance between her and Jirra.

"I summon Geargiano MK-II!" Arika announced.

In a flash another small gear themed robot appeared. It looked strikingly similar to Geargiano, but with a different colour scheme. (1000/500)

"And when Geargiano MK-II is summoned, I can Special Summon a Geargia Monster from my hand or graveyard."

A portal opened up and Geargiarsenal floated out of it.

"Next I tribute Geargiarsenal to Special Summon the missing Geargiano brother…"

Geargiarsenal disappeared, and was replaced by a new Geargiano, with blue outer gears and red inners. (1000/1000)

"Oh look," said Jirra, it's the three stooges."

The three Geargia brothers then hunched together and began to a game of play rock, paper, scissors. Mk-III played paper, Mk-II played scissors and the original Geargiano played rock. All three of them then stared blankly at each other, confused about how to decided the outcome.

"Hey!" called Arika, "no slacking off on the job! You guys have an Overlay Network to build!"

The three Geargiano's scrambled into a salute, as a portal opened up in front of them, and one by one they jumped inside.

"I overlay my three level threes!" announced Arika, dramatically raising her arm, "Xyz Summon Geargiagear Gigant XG!"

Then a huge humanoid Machine rose from the portal. Fourteen metres tall, weighing in at fifty tons and constructed from Geartite alloy. It looked like Gear Gigant X with plenty of heavy armour, and was now armed with a large rifle, shield a pair of boomerangs. (2500/1300)

"And this is the point where you power it up," said Jirra, who was now a good five-hundred metres behind Arika.

"Yep," Arika replied, playing another card, "the Speed Spell - Speed Energy, which gives the big guy here two hundred extra attack…

"For each and every Speed Counter I have."

Energy flowed into Geargiagear Gigant XG. (ATK:2500-4900)

"Damn it," Jirra cursed, "beaten again."

Arika pulled the brakes on her D-Wheel, quickly slowing down. And as she did she snapped her D-Wheel around a hundred and eighty degrees, leaving a visible black mark on the road. She then gripped to accelerator, and sped toward Jirra.

"Geargiagear Gigant XG!" she ordered, "attack! Giga Cross Spin."

The giant Xyz drew its rifle and took aim at Leyvaten, energy gathered in the barrel.

"And I'll banish Skill Successor from my graveyard to boost his attack by eight-hundred!"

The Trap Card fell out of Arika's graveyard slot, and her Xyz gained a red aura. (ATK:4900-5700)

"Oh, come one!" exclaimed Jirra, "now it just overkill!"

"No, this is overkill!" Arika replied, playing yet another card, "I activate Limiter Removal!"

"You what?" Jirra yelled. "But that's not a Speed Spell! You'll take damage!"

A portal opened up in front of Arika, and small bombs rained down on her and her D-Wheel, exploding on contact. (ALP:2500-500)

Normally, it was considered insane for anybody to use a non-Speed Spell in a Riding Duel, as Speed World 2 would take out a large chunk of life points should one be activated. But Limiter Removal was still a very powerful Spell, so to Arika, the two-thousand points of damage was a fair tradeoff.

Geargigear X Gigant's rifle glowed with energy. (ATK:5700-11400)

"Eleven thousand four hundred attack!" Jirra cried, "that's ridiculous!"

"Duh!" Arika replied, "it's like we've never even duelled before is it."

Jirra gulped and nodded, inflicting more than enough damage to finish off an opponent was Arika's specialty.

Geargiagear Gigant X locked on to Leyvaten. Its rifle began charging, gathering a powerful ball of energy at the gun.

The two Riding Duellists passed each other, both of them were grinning, they couldn't help it.

But Jirra's grin disappeared as Geargiagear XG fired its rifle into Leyvaten's chest. The dragon roared in pain as electrify crackled across its body, causing it convulse. The dragon shattered moments later.

Smoke poured out of Jirra's D-Wheel as he skidded to a complete stop, almost being thrown over the handlebars. "Damn it!" he swore, kicking the machine, "stupid piece of crap!" (JLP:2100-0)

The remaining cards on the field faded as the AR-Field disappeared.

Arika pulled the same stunt again, so that she was now following the flow of traffic again.

"Seeya, snakeface," Arika giggled, passing Jirra's broken down D-Wheel, "I'd stop and help, but I've got to get ready for my date tonight."

"Wait! Date?" Jiraa yelled, his voice breaking like glass. The snakeblood flopped over his smoking D-Wheel, unsure what was more crushing; the defeat or learning that his crush had her eyes on someone else…

Arika's D-Wheel sped down the highway and out of sight.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Matari slowly walked toward his D-Wheel, his body still ached from the damage it had taken before. Every step the two halves of his sword clinked together inside the sheath. He slipped his equipment into the storage compartment and prepared to but something caught his attention.

There was a message displayed on his monitor, he pressed his finger on the monitor and opened the message.

"Stolen D-Wheel reported," he read, "the rider is believed to be a kenku. Tracking equipment has been deployed. Have fun doing our job."

A wide grin come across Matari's face as he rubbed his hands together. "And I was just starting to get bored again."

The Shadowchaser grabbed his helmet and hopped on his D-Wheel, started it up, then sped off. All the while keeping the enthusiastic grin on his face.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" the young kobold called over and over, each more desperate than the last.

But every call for her mother only gathered awkward from passerby. Eventually she gave up calling and sat against the wall, sobbing into her knees.

What seemed like an eternity had passed to the poor child, a voice spoke out to her.

"Um… Hello," asked the voice, it was male and sounded rather nervous, "do you… do you need any help?"

She looked up at the person who had spoke to her, a young man with bright blue eyes and a warm, welcoming smile on his face. He held his hand down to her, offering to help her up.

Kobolds were rather xenophobic race, refusing to trust members of other races (though other reptilian races were sometimes an exception). Her mother had warned her many times that humans were untrustworthy creatures.

But there something about this human that made her trust at him, at the very least

She took Ezekiel's hand, and he helped her to feet.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," he smiled.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**Heavy Freight Train Derricrane**  
><strong>Type: <strong>Machine/Effect**  
><strong>**Attribute: **Earth**  
><strong>**Level: **10**  
><strong>**ATK: **2800**  
><strong>**DEF: **2000

**Effect: **If an Earth Machine-Type monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your side of the field (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand, but its original ATK and DEF are halved. You can only use this effect of Heavy Freight Train Derricrane once per turn. If this card is detached from an Xyz Monster and sent to the Graveyard to activate that monster's effect: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it.

Note: Heavy Freight Train Derricrane appeared in the Japanese release of Secrets of Eternity. Strangely, it was not in the English release.

**Speed Spell - Angel Baton  
><strong>**Image: **The angel from Graceful Charity holding a small, glowing emerald in her hands.  
><strong>Effect: <strong>Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.

**Speed Spell - Speed Energy  
><strong>**Image: **A Monster flying through a tube of energy, as electricity flows around it.  
><strong>Effect: <strong>Activate only if you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select one face-up monster on the field. It gains 200 ATK for each Speed Counter you have until the End Phase.

Note: Speed Spell - Angel Baton and Speed Spell - Speed Energy were first used in the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's OVA "Evolving Duel! Stardust VS Red Demons". Creative Credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Speed Spell - Silver Contrails  
><strong>**Image: **A pilot looking up at the sky, with the sun shining brightly as three jets pass above him.  
><strong>Effect: <strong>Activate only if you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 WIND monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase.

Note: Speed Spell - Silver Contrails was first used by Yusei Fudo in episode 005 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's "A Blast from the Past (Part 2)". Creative Credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**Aboriginal/Indigenous Australian Dictionary**

Arika - a name that means "water lily".

Jirra - a name that means "Kangaroo". Both a boy's and girl's name.

Wambeen - an Aboriginal Mythological figure. An evil God known to hurl lightning at travellers. The origins of Wambeen are unknown, but its believed to be used to discourage children from wandering too far from home.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**Kitten Knight: **And so the snakeblood Jirra wasn't all that much of a threat to Arika, at all.

Next time, Matari finds the runaway kenku and begins a Riding Duel, but might find himself pushed into a corner by a powerful foe.

Meanwhile, the young kobold may be in the safe hands of Ezekiel, but can he keep her safe from the not-so-brilliant Kimba?

Find out in the next chapter, Overwhelm!

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Feb 28 2015 - Minor editing, added opening about Ned Kelly.  
>March 3 2015 - Minor editing.<p> 


	4. Overwhelm

**Kitten Knight: **The following legend has nothing to do with a certain 5D's Anime character, you'll know which one in a second.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**Shadowchasers: ****Muru**

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**Round 04: Overwhelm**

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**In Aboriginal Australian mythology the Crow is often portrayed as a trickster, culture hero, ancestral being,. Many tales depict the Crow****'****s adventures, one such tale tells of how the Crow received his black feathers. **

**Long ago in the Dreamtime, the Crow****'****s feathers were white. Crow often spent his days with his best friend Eagle. One day, the two decided to split up to hunt for food. ****"****You go into the hills and hunt for kangaroo,****" ****said Crow, ****"****and I****'****ll go the billabong (a lake) and catch ducks for dinner****"****.**

**Eagle agreed and the two went their separate ways. Eagle went into the hills to hunt kangaroo, while Crow went to the billabong to hunt ducks. ****But Crow was sneaky and greedy, after he caught enough ducks, he light a fire to cook the ducks and ate them on the spot. That night he****'****d return to camp, telling Eagle he had no luck catching any ducks and the two would share Eagle****'****s catch.**

**This continued for several days. As each day passed Eagle grew more and more suspicious of Crow, until one day he decided to secretly follow Crow down to the billabong. ****Eagle watched as Crow caught some ducks and prepared a fire. As Crow began to cook the ducks, Eagle confronted him, calling him a lair. He then pushed Crow into the fire, causing him to scream in pain. Crow struggled to get up, but each time he did and enraged Eagle would throw him back down into the embers, his white feathers becoming more and more stained with ashes each time.**

**Eventually Eagle had had enough and released Crow, who raced down into the billabong and jumped straight in, he desperately tried to wash the ashes away. ****But the ashes would not wash out, Crows feathers had been stained permanently black as punishment for his crimes.**

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

It hadn't been long since young Ezekiel had found the lost kobold (not that he knew the child's true face) and was now carrying her around on his shoulders.

While he didn't mind helping out the lost girl, he couldn't help but get a feeling that there was something more to this situation than a lost child. He tilted his head up at the girl, she appeared to be (at the very least) comfortable around him, but that feeling wasn't quite mutual.

The girl's skin felt rough, cold and slimy, she also smelt very strange, like an odd combination of wet dog and some kind of fruit-scented lotion. And occasion he'd feel something brush against his lower back.

"_Kind of glad I__'__m an only child,__" _he silently admitted.

"So um," Ezekiel asked, "what's your name?"

"Gertie," the girl quietly replied, her voice was rather high pitched - like a small dog's bark.

"Okay… I"m Ezekiel…"

A few moments of tense, awkward silence between the two followed.

"So, what's your mum look like?" said Ezekiel, breaking the silence.

Gertie perked up a little. "Red scales, white horns, a long tail, she's really pretty."

Ezekiel's eyes twitched, this girl certainly had an… active imagination. She sounded lie she was describing a lizard more then a mother…

"_Maybe her mother really is a lizard,__" _he thought.

He shuddered at that thought before mentally discarding it.

"I'll take you to security," said Ezekiel, "they'll help you find you mum. No matter what she looks like…"

Gertie nodded, holding back tears. Ezekiel could tell that while she may be comfortable around him, she was still clearly terrified.

But unaware to Ezekiel and Gertie, a familiar figure was watching them from a distance.

"Damn it," Kimba muttered, "I'm gonna have to rethink my plan."

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Derrilin sped his stolen D-Wheel along the Western Distributor Highway, cursing under his breath as he overtook another car.

Now, kenku were classified by the Shadowchasers as a species of Yōkai - supernatural monsters and spirits from Japanese mythology - but due to the mysterious force that brings Shadowkind to Earth dropping them wherever it pleased, kenku appeared all over the planet (though most would migrate to Japan - where they felt they would belong).

"Which way, which way," Derrilin mumbled, "gotta get outta here, fast." He cursed again, he'd spent too much time plotting an escape route and not enough time acting trying to escape the city before…

Derrilin's heart skipped a beat as he checked his rear-view mirror. He saw a D-Wheel quickly catching up to him. It was a slightly older model, crimson in colour with a pair of yellow, reptilian eyes and sharp teeth painted on the front panel.

The D-Wheel itself looked bloodthirsty, the rider (despite wearing a helmet) more so.

The rider revved the accelerator and the D-Wheel quickly covered the distance between it and Derrilin, in a matter of seconds it was alongside Derrilin. The rider turned his head to the thief.

"This is Matari Grant of the Sydney Shadowchasers," ordered the rider, "pull over now."

"Bite me," squawked Derrilin.

"Suit yourself," shrugged Matari, "you got a name?"

"Derrilin," the kenku answered, "and do you really think that line makes you intimidating?"

"Well, yes," Matari hesitantly replied.

Derrilin rolled his beady eyes. "How did you find me so fast? I though it would take a few more minutes at least."

"The owner was pretty proud of his ride," Matari answered, "but he was also pretty paranoid. So had GPS tracking installed, just in case anyone decided to steal it."

Derrilin grumbled and cursed under his breath.

"So Derrilin," Matari asked, "do we need to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Oh what do you think!" snapped Derrilin, taking out his deck. "Fair Fight Clause."

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother asking that question," pondered Matari. He hit a button on his console, causing the Speed World 2 card to appear on the screen.

"Duel Mode Engaged," the console beeped, as his duel disk shifted into place. "Requesting permission from city network."

After a few seconds the console buzzed. "Access granted."

Lights lit up the roadway ahead, as cars one by one carefully vacated the lane.

"Let's get this over with," groaned Derrilin.

"Not very confident in your duelling skills?' teased Matari.

"No, actually they're quite refined," the kenku replied, "it's just I didn't feel like dealing with you."

"Well the feeling's mutual, buddy."

"Duel!" both Derrilin and Matari announced, the AR-Field expanded around their vehicles. (Derrilin:8000/Matari:8000)

"I'll make the first move," Matari announced, drawing five cards.

"You do that then," said Derrilin, doing the same.

Matari looked over his opening hand, then took two of them. "I'll set one card face down and summon Jurrac Velo."

A facedown card appeared one side of Matari's D-Wheel, while the colourful dinosaur appeared, running alongside his D-Wheel. (1700/1000)

"_Sakuretsu Armor will protect Velo,__" _Matari thought.

"Jurrac Velo," said Derrilin, "my God, you're like a broken record."

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it," Matari replied, "that ends my turn."

Derrilin drew a card. Both Speed Counters rose to one.

"I summon Mystic Tomato."

In a flash, a demonic looking tomato appeared, cackling as it bounced alongside Derrilin. (1400/1100)

"Then I set one card face down."

A facedown card flashed into existence before fading.

"That concludes my turn."

"Concludes?" asked Matari, drawing as the Speed Counters rose to two. "You must be the fanciest thief I've ever met."

"Go jump off the Harbour Bridge," spat Derrilin.

"Never mind," said Matari, playing a card, "I summon Jurrac Protops."

In a burst of flames, Jurrac Protops appeared alongside Velo. (1700-1800/1200)

"Like I said, broken record," scowled Derrilin.

"Whatever," Matari frowned, "Velo, attack his compost bin reject."

Velo gave Matari and strange look, it didn't want to betray its carnivorous nature, but that's what its master wanted. The Dinosaur charged at the evil produce, smashing it to pieces. (DLP:8000-7700)

"You do realise," said Derrilin, "that when Mystic Tomato is destroyed by battle, I can summon a Dark Monster with fifteen hundred of less attack from my deck?"

A black portal opened up, and a second Mystic Tomato flew out.

"Well it's a good thing that Protops is a herbivore," said Matari, "He'll actually enjoy this."

Protops licked its lips and charged at the evil Plant, taking a massive chunk out of it in a single bite. (DLP:7700-7300)

"I use that one's effect to summon Clown Zombie," said Derrilin.

A sinister laugh echoed over the field. As a new Monster appeared, an undead clown balancing on a large ball. It had an evil grin on its face as it twirled the scythe in its hands. (1350/0)

"_Clown Zombie?__" _thought Matari, raising an eyebrow. _"__Probably just tribute fodder.__"_

"I end my turn," the Shadowchaser announced.

Derrilin silently drew a card as their Speed Counters rose to three. "I set this Monster face down," he said.

A reversed Monster appeared next to Clown Zombie. Causing Protops to roar. (ATK:1800-1900)

"As well as this card."

A facedown card joined his back row.

"And I'll finish up by switching Clown Zombie to defence."

The undead clown cackled and held its scythe in front of it, turning blue in the process.

"Playing defence are you?" said Matari, drawing as both sides gained another Speed Counter. "You do know how pointless that is against Jurracs, right?"

Derrilin said nothing, he just glared at Matari.

"You know," said Matari, "I haven't said you have the right to remain silent yet."

"Do you always crack stupid jokes?" scowled Derrilin.

"It helps relieve stress."

"But it won't stop you from becoming a smear on the road," frowned the kenku.

"We'll see about that," Matari replied, resuming play, "I summon Jurrac Guaiba."

In a burst of hot flames, the long-necked Jurrac appeared on the field. (1700/1400)

"Ugh," Derrilin groaned, "I can read you like a book."

"You like reading, do ya' buddy?" Matari chuckled, "Well here's one from the history books, Guaiba attack Clown Zombie."

Guaiba roared and raced at the undead clown, effortlessly biting it in half.

"And with Guaiba's effect," Matari continued, "I can Special Summon Jurrac Monoloph from my deck."

In a fiery flash, Monoloph appeared among the other Dinosaurs. (1500/1200)

"Predictable," spat Derrilin.

"But why stop there?" Matari continued, "Monoloph may not be able to attack, but Velo can!"

Velo raced forward, praying that its prey wasn't a vegetable.

The Dinosaur bit into something fleshy, the arm of a large blue-furred bear. (1400/1200)

"Mother Grizzly," Matari shuddered, the painful memories of being slashed across the chest playing out in his mind.

The Beast-Warrior roared in pain and shattered.

"Don't seem to like that monster, do you?" taunted Derrilin, "so I'll summon another."

A blue-tinged portal opened up, and a second Mother Grizzly flew out.

"Protops attack that one!"

Protops charged into the blue bear, shattering it. (DLP:7300-6900)

"I use that one's effect to Special Summon Atlantean Pikeman!"

Another blue-tinged portal opened and a new Monster flew out. An aquatic fish-man, armed with a long pike. (1400/0)

"Another Normal Monster?" Matari questioned, "what kind of nonsense strategy is this?"

"It's a very sane strategy," Derrilin replied, "now I believe its time for you to Tune Monoloph with Guaiba."

"You may have done your homework," retorted Matari, "but you're failing this test. I'll Tune Monoloph with Protops instead."

The two fiery dinosaurs flew into the air, and dissolved into seven shining stars.

"Synchro Summon. Jurrac Giganoto!"

The light faded as Jurrac Giganoto dropped down to the field, running alongside Matari's D-Wheel with Velo and Guaiba. (2100/1800)

"And so long as Giganoto is one the field," Matari explained, "all my Jurrac's get a little bonus."

"I know, I know," grumbled Derrilin.

The spirits of Monoloph and Protops appeared behind Giganoto. (ATK:2100-2500) (ATK:1700-2100) (ATK:1700-2100)

"I end my turn."

The kenku smirked as he drew his card, as the rider's Speed Counters reached five. "Firstly, I activate Dust Tornado, to blow away your face down card."

Derrilin's Trap flipped up, and a tornado shot out, tearing Matari's set Sakuretsu Armor to pieces.

"That could have been a disaster if I ran into that," said Derrilin, with a hint of smugness in his voice. "Next I activate my other Trap, The League of Uniform Nomenclature, which lets me bring out two more Pikemen."

In a flash, two more Pikemen joined the first.

"Now my strategy comes into play," said Derrilin, "I summon Junk Synchron."

In a burst of energy, a small Monster appeared next to the Pikemen. It was a humanoid robot, resembling a mechanic in an orange vest with a silk scarf wrapped around its neck. (1300/500)

"Uh-oh," Matari gasped, realising the whole point to his opponent's strategy, and there was nothing he could do about it now.

"And when this guy is Normal Summoned," continued Derrilin, "I can Special Summon a level two Monster from my graveyard."

Clown Zombie reappeared, cackling evilly.

"Now it's time to turn this duel around, Shadowchaser," said Derrilin, "I tune the level three Junk Synchron with the level two Clown Zombie!"

Junk Synchron pulled the ripcord on its back. Then it and Clown Zombie flew up into the air and changed into five shining stars.

"Synchro Summon! Junk Warrior!"

The Synchro Monster flew down from above. It appeared to be cobbled together out of spare parts and scrap metal (hence its name), with light blue armour and two heavy gauntlets around its arms. (2300/1300)

Matari gritted his teeth.

Derrilin chuckled. "And when Junk Warrior is Synchro Summoned, he gains attack equal to the total attack of every level two or lower Monster I control, and with three Atlantean Pikemen on my field, that's…"

Junk Warrior's fists glowed with energy. (ATK:2300-6500)

"A whole lot."

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Back in the Harbourside Mall, Ezekiel and Gertie were still looking for the security deck. The young kobold was still atop Ezekiel's shoulder's.

"Really wish I was here more often," Ezekiel muttered, "we'd find the security desk in no time."

He scanned the map in front of him and Gertie. "Okay…" he said, pointing to a location on the map, "we are here," his finger moved to another spot, "and we need to get here. He looked up at Gertie, "ready to go?"

Gertie nodded.

Ezekiel turned around, being careful to keep his balance, only to freeze in place when he came face to face with a rather tall man blocking his way. He was standing in a position that made it clear he was standing there for a while.

"Hello," said the man.

Ezekiel narrowed his gaze at the "man" in front of him. His skin was sickeningly pale with thin limbs, his hair was a mess of tangled black knots and his oversized nose stuck a long way out in front of his face. His gaze was also very off-putting, there was something almost… inhuman about it.

"Um, excuse me?" Ezekiel asked.

Ezekiel hoisted Gertie off his shoulders, careful not to remove his gaze from the man in front of him.

He let go of Gertie, and almost immediately she cowered behind him. She didn't like the look of the man in front of them.

"It's okay honey," Kimba said softly, "I won't hurt you. I'm a security officer."

Gertie squirmed, clearly terrified of this man. Ezekiel was pretty skeptical of him too.

"Where's your uniform?" he asked.

"I'm undercover," Kimba replied.

"An undercover security officer?" Ezekiel asked, rising an eyebrow, "those thing exist?"

"Oh yes, yes," Kimba falsely reassured the pair, "I'm out looking for a lost girl…" his eyes set themselves on Gertie, who clung tightly to Ezekiel's leg.

Ezekiel gritted his teeth and winced in pain, it felt like claws were digging into his leg. He looked at Kimba, he didn't trust this guy one bit.

"Come with me girl," sneered Kimba, beckoning to her with his talons, "I'll take you to your mother."

"Hold on," said Ezekiel, stepping between the two Shadowkind, "what her name?"

Kimba stepped back in shock. "Umm, her name?" he stammered, "Umm, umm. I wasn't listening when she said it."

"So let me get this straight," said Ezekiel, "you're an "undercover" security guard, and when a grieving mother asks you to help look for her lost child, you didn't even bother to learn her name?"

"Uhh… it's been a long week," Kimba hesitantly replied.

"You're either the worst security guard ever," said Ezekiel, "or not even a security guard at all."

Kimba glared at the youth. "You little shit!" he snapped, raising his talons to swipe at the youth.

But Ezekiel was just that little bit faster, he gave Kimba a fast but powerful shove, even with his tall, spindly body, the faux-security guard was much lighter than he had expected.

Kimba tumbled over onto his back, a several small knives flew from pockets.

Ezekiel's eyes opened wide as he saw the knives. "Run, run!" he said, grabbing Gertie and running off in the other direction.

"Get back here!" Kimba fruitlessly ordered, scrambling got pick up his knives.

Kimba stood up and raced in the direction the two had taken off in, they were long gone, but with his superior speed and agility, he could catch them in no time.

But then he stopped and realised something, that kid had shoved him rather hard, and before he could make a swipe at him on top of that. There was only one explanation of how he could let that happen…

And it _definitely_ wasn't due to overestimating his own abilities…

"Shadowchaser," he muttered.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

"Junk Warrior attack Guaiba!" Derrilin ordered, "Scrap fist!"

Junk Warrior flew forward, and slammed Guaiba with its fist. The Dinosaur was sent bouncing back down the highway, shattering on the fourth bounce.

Matari and his D-Wheel wobbled violently as his life points dropped like a stone. (MLP:8000-3600)

"Ready to give up?" asked Derrilin.

"Not on your life pal," Matari replied. He grimaced, correcting his D-Wheel's motion put more strain on his aching body than he'd hoped. "Since I have another Jurrac in my graveyard, all my Jurrac's gain more attack."

Guaiba's spirit appeared Giganoto. (ATK:2500-2700) (ATK:2100-2300)

"You'd have to send your whole deck to the graveyard to even hope to match Junk Warrior's power," bragged Derrilin, taking a card from his hand. "I'll set this card face down and end my turn."

Matari silently drew as his and Derrilin's Speed Counters rose to six.

"_I__'__ve gotta find a way to beat that thing,__" _he thought, looking at the three cards in his hand: Jurrac Tyrannus, Jurrac Dino and Sabersaurus. _"__Nothing useful here.__" _He then looked at the card he drew. _"__Please be something good.__"_

Matari played the card. "I activate Speed Spell - Angel Baton, so now I can draw two cards…" Which he did.

"Then discard one card from my hand."

He then discarded a card, one of which he'd drawn with Angel Baton.

"Draw anything worthwhile?" asked Derrilin.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," Matari replied, looking at the card he kept, Call of the Haunted. He then grabbed another card, "I summon Jurrac Dino."

A burst of fire erupted on the field, and a new monster leaped out. It was a small and pudgy dinosaur, it stood bipedal with four-clawed hands and feet. (1700-2300/800)

"All right guys," said Matari, "charge!"

Giganoto, Velo and Dino roared.

"Stop right there!" shouted Derrilin, his Trap Card flipping up, "I activate Fiendish Chain!"

A chain of dark energy shot of the Trap Card, wrapping itself around Giganoto's legs and tripping the dinosaur over. Velo and Dino had to dive out of the way to avoid being squashed.

"This Trap prevents your Monster from attacking," said Derrilin, "as well as negating its effects."

Giganoto growled as the chains electrocuted it. (ATK:2700-2100) (ATK:2100-1700) (ATK:2100-1700)

"My team may be weakened," said Matari, "but they're not out yet!"

Velo rushed forward and bit into one of the Pikemen, shattering it. (DLP:6900-6600)

Dino swiped another Pikemen with its claws, shattering it as well. (DLP:6600-6300)

"I'll give you points for trying," said Derrilin, "but that won't weaken Junk Warrior."

"I know, I know," said Matari, "but I'm not letting you run me over with a bunch of fish filets."

"But now you've left yourself open to Junk Warrior," Derrilin said with a grin, "I'm kind of looking forward to seeing you getting flung from your D-Wheel."

"The only one flying here is you!" shouted Matari, grabbing the Call of the Haunted Card and setting it. "I end my turn with one card face down."

A face down card appeared behind Matari's Monsters and quickly disappeared.

"Which means that I can use Dino's effect."

"Effect?" parroted Derrilin.

"Don't worry," Matari replied, "Junk Warrior is safe… For now. Dino's effect can only be used if it manages to destroy a Monster by battle this turn, which it did.

"All I have to do is give up one of my Jurrac's, so goodbye Giganoto."

The restrained Synchro Dinosaur disappeared, leaving the dark chains to fall to the ground.

"And then I can draw two cards," said Matari, making two draws.

The Shadowchaser looked at the two cards he'd drawn: Prideful Roar and Survival Instinct. _"__I think I__'__ve just found my way out of this mess, just gotta survive this turn. I sure hope this works.__"_

Derrilin slowly drew a card as the Speed Counter rose to seven apiece. His gaze switched between Matari and the Card he had set.

"_I don__'__t know if that face down card is a bluff or not,__" _the kenku thought, _"__but if I sit around and wait, he__'__ll gather enough Speed Counters to destroy Junk Warrior with Speed World 2__'__s effect.__"_

Derrilin looked at his hand, the up at Junk Warrior. "Attack Jurrac Dino," he ordered.

Junk Warrior flew toward Dino and punched it, sending the Dinosaur soaring across the road and shattering against a street light.

The attack kicked up a cloud of dust over Matari, obscuring him from Derrilin's vision.

The kenku laughed, and sped up. "I'll be having a ice cold beer in Canberra by sundown!" he cackled.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Zephyr touched down in Tumbalong park, making sure to land in a place that was out of sight. There had been quite a few times where Wendy had to deal with Mundanes claiming that the had seen her in the air, leading Wendy to give a rather awkward explanation - something she'd like to avoid.

Wendy unclipped herself from the saddle and slid off Zephyr's back. "Good girl," she said, petting the gryphon on top of the head.

Zephyr replied with an affectionate chirp.

"Stay close girl," said Wendy, pulling her scarf and goggles off her face, "I'll ask around if anyone has seen anything suspicious."

Wendy was about to take a step, but stopped. "We better give Rowan a call, see if he can help out."

She unzipped a pocket on he jacket and pulled out an old mobile phone (Rowan had insisted that they all use these outdated devices) and dialled in a number.

She listened as the phone rang, and received no answer.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, then dialled in the number again.

And again, she waited for Rowan to answer

Wendy sighed and dropped the phone into her pocket. "Looks like we're on our own girl," she said.

Zephyr scratched her talons against the ground and shook her head.

"Matari and Arika are on patrol, we shouldn't disturb them.

"And besides, it's not like we need their help."

Zephyr lowered her head and huffed, sometimes her rider could be even more stubborn than she was.

"Oh don't be like that girl," said Wendy , unzipping her other pocket and pulling out a small slice of meat wrapped in cling wrap.

The gryphon raised her head and fixated on the slice of meat, it was horse meat - any gryphon's favourite meal.

Wendy unwrapped the slice and threw it into the air, letting Zephyr snap it up in her beak and quickly devour it.

Zephyr fixated her gaze on Wendy, eager for another slice of meat.

Wendy smiled and turned around. "Come on girl, I'll give you another slice after we wrap this case up. We'll start by asking around if anyone has seen anything suspicious. Considering that this a kidnapping in the middle of the day, I'm sure someone's seen something."

Zephyr scratched her talons against the ground in excitement, then - in just as eager fashion - trotted behind her rider.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

"Funny you should say that," said Matari as his D-Wheel rode out of the dust cloud, Velo following close behind, "I was thinking the exact same thing, except maybe not the Canberra part."

Derrilin's head twisted around, and he looked wide-eyes at his opponent. "How?" he screamed, looking at his console - Matari's face down was still set.

His answer came as a new Monster charged out of the dust cloud. A metallic stegosaurus, with razor sharp spines along its back. (1200/2400)

"That's my Stegocyber," Matari explained, "I discarded it with Angel Baton last turn.

"That still doesn't explain how you survived," Derrilin flatly stated.

"I'm getting to that," Matari replied, "Stegocyber has a powerful effect, if I would take Battle Damage while it's in my graveyard, I can reduce the damage I take to zero and Special Summon him. All at the cost of one thousand life points."

A black aura surrounded Matari, causing him to cringe. (MLP:3600-2600)

"So you live another turn," said Derrilin, turning the Atlantean Pikeman card sideways.

The remaining fish man crouched down and protected himself with his weapon.

"I end my turn."

Matari drew a card, staring down at the six-thousand five-hundred attack point Junk Warrior staring him down.

He looked at the five cards in his hand and hit a button on his console. "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted to bring back an old friend."

The Trap Card flipped up and flashed, and Jurrac Guaiba reappeared in a burst of scorching flame.

"So that card was nothing more than a bluff," noted Kimba, "to distract me from your real defence. You're a little smarter than I anticipated. I better not let something like that happen again."

"You're just lucky it was Mirror Force," said Matari, "or Junk Warrior would be nothing more than a pile of scraps."

"Junk Warrior already a pile of scraps."

"Well it's be smaller piles of scraps!" said Matari, "but until I get the means to do that. Guaiba attack your last Pikeman!"

The long-necked dinosaur roared and raced forward. Sinking its jaws into the defenceless fish man, which shattered like glass in an instant.

"And then I'll use Guaiba's effect to summon Jurrac Ptera!"

In another burst of red hot flames, the flaming, winged-reptile appeared on the field, curling up defensively.

"Let me take a wild guess," Derrilin scowled, "Staunch Defender, Shift, something that would force me to attack Ptera and return Junk Warrior to my Extra Deck."

"Sorry, but you're so cold my Dinosaurs are freezing to death," smirked the Shadowchaser, grabbing a card and playing it, "I'm bringing out the big guns to deal with Junk Warrior."

Velo and Guaiba disappeared and in their place rose a mighty behemoth, towering above Stegocyber and Ptera. Clearly based on the most well known species of Dinosaur, a Tyrannosaurus Rex. (2500/1400)

"Say hello the tyrant lizard king! Jurrac Tyrannus!"

"It's four-thousand points weaker than Junk Warrior," Derrilin stated.

"Well then I'll just have to close the gap!" Matari replied, "I use Tyrannus' effect, sacrificing both Stegocyber and Ptera, I can give Tyrannus an extra five-hundred attack for each."

Ptera and Stegocyber dissipated into golden pixels, which flew into Tyrannus. (ATK:2500-3500)

Matari then slide the Stegocyber card into his pocket. "But if Stegocyber is Summoned by his effect, he gets banished after leaving the field."

Derrilin chuckled. "You do realise that you wasted all those resources powering up your Monster, and I can still take the both of you out in one hit."

"Ooops," Matari smiled, "I was always bad at math in school, come to think of it, I was bad at most subjects. I set these three cards face down and end my turn."

Two face down cards appeared above the road, then disappeared.

"Wait!" Derrilin yelled, "you said you were setting three cards!"

"I just told you I was bad at math, didn't I?"

"I hate you," the kenku coldly stated, drawing a card as the Speed Counters rose to nine each.

"The pressure is on now," said Matari, "what are you going to do? Attack and potentially fall into my trap, or wait and let me blow up Junk Warrior with Speed World 2's effect?"

Derrilin gulped, he knew that despite having the most powerful Monster (by far), at this point Matari was the one in control of the duel. He could potentially punish his actions no matter what he did. This Shadowchaser was certainly smarter than he looked - and claimed.

The kenku looked through the four cards in his hand: Birthright, The Transmigration Prophecy, Emmisary of the Afterlife and Synchron Explorer.

He thought through his options, passing his turn right now would be suicide, there was only one option…

"Junk Warrior attack!" ordered Derrilin.

Junk Warrior nodded and flew at Tyrannus, raising its fist.

"Trap activate!" Matari yelled, one of his two Traps flipped up, "Survival Instinct! I banish every Dinosaur in my graveyard, and I gain four hundred life points for each one!"

Matari pulled Velo, Guaiba, Protops, Monoloph, Ptera, Dino and Giganoto out of his graveyard and placed them in his pocket. A golden aura then appeared around Matari. (MLP:2600-5400)

"Life point padding!" yelled Derrilin, "that was your big plan!"

"Not quite!" Matari replied, as Junk Warrior closed in on Tyrannus, "I activate my other Trap Card, Prideful Roar!"

"Shit!" Derrilin swore lurching forward in his seat, he knew he was in trouble now.

Matari's other Trap flipped up, and a red aura appeared around both the him and his fiery Dinosaur.

"First off," Matari grunted, the red aura clearly causing him pain, "I gotta pay life points equal to the difference in our Monster's attack scores." (MLP:5400-2400)

"Then Tyrannus gains attack equal to the difference…"

The aura around Tyrannus intensified, powering up the fiery tyrant lizard.

"Plus three-hundred."

Tyrannus roared loud enough to shake the road. (ATK:3500-6800)

Junk Warrior punched Tyrannus, but the massive Dinosaur only staggered slightly backward and retaliated by belching a huge ball fire, incinerating Junk Warrior.

Derrilin hung his head as the ashes of what was Junk Warrior were swept away by the wind. (DLP:6300-6000)

"Just to add insult to injury," smirked Matari, "Tyrannus may lose the boost from Prideful Roar, but due to his own effect he gains three-hundred of it back."

The aura around Tyrannus disappeared. (ATK:6800-3800)

The kenku stared silently at his opponent, after a few seconds he spoke up. "I set a Monster, and two cards."

A face down Monster appeared beside the kenku's stolen D-Wheel, while two face downs appeared behind it.

"Aw, don't beat yourself up," said Matari, "that's my job!"

"And he's back with the jokes," groaned Derrilin.

"I like jokes," Matari said as he drew a card, the Speed Counters rising to ten each. "But I like Dinosaurs much more than I like jokes," said the Shadowchaser, playing another card, "so I'll bring out Sabersaurus."

The fiery portal opened again, and a large, red-scaled triceratops charged out. (1900/500)

"Alright it's about time for a counterattack," said Matari, "Sabersaurus attack!"

Sbaersuarus charged at Derrilin's set monster, which flipped up to reveal a dark phantom, which was immediately trampled by Sabersaurus.

"That was my Emissary of the Afterlife," explained Derrilin, as a card stuck out of his deck, "which lets us both add one level three or lower Normal Monster from our decks to our hands."

The kenku flipped the card around, it was another Clown Zombie.

"I guess you don't have one, do you?"

"Actually," Matari smiled, as a card stuck out of his deck, "I do."

The Shadowchaser plucked up the card and flashed it to his opponent, it was Trakadon.

"But let's not get too far ahead. Tyrannus direct attack. Tyrant Flame!

Tyrannus roared and launched a fireball at Derrilin, hitting his D-Wheel head on.

He screamed as the fire burned him. (DLP:6000-2200)

The flames around Derrilin died out, some his feathers were now charred black with ash.

"Consider it punishment for your crimes and dishonesty," said Matari.

"Aw, shut your face," cawed Derrilin, brushing some of the ash off his shoulder.

Matari narrowed his gaze at his opponent as he pressed a button on his console. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2, removing seven of my Speed Counters to draw an extra card."

Matari's D-Wheel slowed down dramatically as his Speed Counters fell to three. He drew a card and inspected it. He then grabbed it and another card and set them on his disk. "I end my turn with these two face down cards."

The two cards flashed behind Tyrannus and Sabersaurus before disappearing.

Derrilin looked in his rear view mirror as he drew a card, his own Speed Counters rising to eleven while Matari's rose to four. The gap between the riders was quickly widening.

Derrilin smiled as he looked at his drawn card. "I'll start by activating my facedown card, Birthright, to revive one of my Atlantean Pikemen."

The Trap Card flipped up, as an Atlantean Pikeman returned to the field in a splash.

"Next I'll activate the Speed Spell - Vision Wind, which lets me bring back another Pikeman."

The Speed Spell flashed and another Pikeman appeared.

"Next I'll summon my Synchron Explorer."

In a flash, a red, round machine appeared. It had four short limbs and a ovoid head with two glowing green eyes. (0/700)

"And when he's Normal Summoned," said Derrilin, as a particular card slipped out of his graveyard, "I can Special Summon a Synchron Monster from my graveyard, and since there's only one possible target…"

Junk Synchron reappeared next to Synchron Explorer.

"You've got two of those things!" gasped Matari.

"No," Derrilin admitted, "but I do have a way of reusing the first."

Derrilin's Trap Card flipped up. "I activate The Transmigration Prophecy, which lets me target two cards in either players graveyards and shuffle them into their owner's deck."

The Junk Warrior and Dust Tornado cards appeared in behind Derrilin, before transforming into beams of light and darted into his deck.

"But Synchro Monsters can't exist in the main deck," said Matari, "so it gets sent to the extra deck instead."

"That right," said Derrilin, "which means that I can summon him again."

Junk Synchron and Synchron Explorer flew into the air, disappearing and leaving behind five shining stars.

Junk Warrior flew down from above once more.

"I may not have all three of my Pikemen," said Derrilin, "but two is still a pretty substantial boost."

Junk Warrior glowed with energy, though not quite as much as before. (ATK:2300-5100)

"Finish him. Attack Sabersaurus with Scrap Fist!"

"Not so fast!" shouted Matari, "I activate my Trap Card, Threatening Roar!"

Both Tyrannus and Sabersaurus roared, making Junk Warrior and the two Pikemen shudder in terror.

"Now I'm safe from attacks this turn," said Matari.

Derrilin started to sweat again. If he took an attack from Tyrannus against one of his Pikemen, he'd be wiped out. And not being able to destroy it with Junk Warrior, there was only thing he could do…

He hit a button on his console.

"I remove ten of my Speed Counter to destroy your overgrown lizard."

Derrilin's D-Wheel slowed down dramatically as his Speed Counters dropped to one. Electricity then surged throughout Tyrannus' body, making the Dinosaur roar in pain before shattering.

"One down, one to go," smirked Derrilin.

"Actually," said Matari, who was now catching up to his opponent, "you still have two Monsters to deal with, because I activate Puzzle Reborn!"

The Trap Card flipped up, and dinosaur bones flew out of it.

"Several palaeontologists have compared reconstructing the skeletal structure of a dinosaur with a giant puzzle," said Matari, as the bones began to literally pull themselves together.

After the bones finished positioning themselves, flesh appeared around them and Jurrac Tyrannus returned to form.

"Of course he loses his extra power, but he still has plenty left."

"But Junk Warrior has more than twice his attack," said Derrilin. "I end my turn. Which means that the Pikeman I summoned with Vision Wind is destroyed."

That Pikeman shattered like glass.

"My turn," said Matari drawing a card as his Speed Counters increased to five, while Derrilin's increased to two.

Matari smirked. "You know he said, while I believe that attack points do matter, sometimes, defence points should count too."

"What are getting at?" asked Derrilin.

"You'll see," Matari replied.

The Shadowchaser played a card, and another Dinosaur appeared. It was clearly based on a brachiosaurus, with a long neck and forelegs that were longer than its hind legs. Its scales were dark purple and covered with small curved spines. (1800/1100)

"Meet Black Brachios," said Matari, "and when he's Normal Summoned I can switch one Monster you control to defence position."

"What!" cawed Derrilin, almost choking.

Brachios stamped its feet and Junk Warrior moved to a more defensive pose.

"And with only a mediocre defence of thirteen-hundred, it's time to wrap this chase up," Matari smiled, "Brachios attack Junk Warrior!"

Brachios stamped its feet again, sending a shock wave at the scrap Synchro and blowing it pieces.

Derrilin was silent.

"Sabersaurus gut that fish!"

Sabersaurus roared and dashed forward, charging though it and shattering it. (DLP:2200-1700)

Derrilin let out a sigh and slumped back against his seat.

"Finish it Tyrannus!" Matari ordered, "Tyrant Flame!"

Tyrannus gathered another ball of flame in its mouth, then fired it at Derrilin. The blast hit the kenku their head on, and he screamed. (DLP:1700-0)

Horns sounded as Derrilin's D-Wheel ground to a halt. The kenku gripped the handlebars. "Damn it!" he swore, throwing his arms up in frustration, more of his feathers had been charred by the flames.

Then Matari pulled to a stop next to him. "Alright," he said, hopping off his D-Wheel and taking a blue gemstone out of his pocket. "No one escapes justice, not on my watch."

"I see that," said Derrilin, "but I know of someone who has."

Matari narrowed his gaze. "What are you taking about, you Sesame Street reject?"

The kenku sighed and crossed his arms. "Tarni Burumurring," he said.

"Burumurring," said Matari, the mere mention of that name left him burning with anger.

Years ago, Tarni Burumurring was a notorious criminal who operated in Sydney, but had operations as far away as Tokyo or New York. There were only rumours of what she truly did: extortion, fraud, robbery, forgery, money laundering and even murder. Whether or not Tarni was responsible for these things was truly unknown, but at the time the only evidence anyone had were rumours at best.

But then one day, one of her higher-ups betrayed her, coming to the Shadowchasers and confessing everything he and her organisation did. The Sydney Shadowchaser confronted Tarni and arrested her underlings…

But Tarni was nowhere to be found, all that was found in her office was a note. It told the Sydney Shadowchasers to do multiple unmentionable things and then to do them again, and that they could have all her underlings - but they'd never take her alive.

Tarni had escaped the law, but in doing so she lost everything. She'd never have the power and influence she once had…

But it looked like as if was certainly willing to try.

"She's hiding out in Rozelle bay. Storage shed number fourteen…" said the kenku.

"An old abandoned warehouse?" Matari noted, raising an eyebrow, "gee, who'd ever think to look there?" he sarcastically added.

"You obviously didn't," growled Derrilin, "there's a fake floor in the back corner, behind some crates. Go down the stairs and that's were she'll be, I guarantee it."

"She's been right under our noses this entire time," said Matari, seething with rage, "when I get my hands on her…"

Derrilin fake coughed, gaining Matari's attention. "Also, other than me, the only other guy working for her... Well, he makes orcs look like a sack of rocks, if you know what I mean."

Matari held up the gem, and it began to glow. "I suggest that when you spill your guts to whoever interrogates you, you might even reduce your sentence."

"Don't worry," smirked Derrilin, "I think I'll enjoy seeing that bitch go down in flames as much as you would. And if she finds out I ratted her out, well, I'm gonna take my chances in gaol.

"Just do me one favour, tell me what face she makes when you flash that gem at her."

The gemstone flashed brightly, and the kenku disappeared.

Matari then almost immediately put the gemstone away whipped out an old smart phone, and dialled in a number.

"Come on Wendy," he muttered, "pick up."

After a few rings, Wendy picked up. "Hello," she said.

"Wendy," Matari said, his voice filled with excitement, "Tarni…

"Burumurring," Wendy cut it.

"I know where she is."

"Where?" Wendy asked in a rather demanding tone.

"Rozelle Bay, warehouse number fourteen," Matari replied, "there's a false floor in the back corner, she hiding under that."

"I should've guessed she be hiding somewhere like that."

"Can't believe you never thought to look there," chuckled Matari.

"You didn't either," Wendy bluntly replied.

Matari hung his head in frustration. "I'll make a call to Rowan and let him know what we're doing."

"Don't bother. I tried to and he didn't pick up. He must be on the return trip."

"Or inside a giant frog."

Wendy was about to reply about how stupid she thought the whole giant frog concept was, but decided against it. "Don't joke about something like that," she said, "he wouldn't be dead."

"I didn't say he was dead," Matari protested, "I said he was eaten by a frog."

Wendy was silent for a few seconds. "We're getting off topic," she said. "I'll go confront Tarni, you can take over what I'm doing."

"Wait!" Matari grumbled, "What? Why do you get to go after her?"

Wendy glanced down at Zephyr, who was sniffing at her pocket. "I have backup," she replied, "you don't."

"I can handle things myself," grumbled Matari.

"That's what you said last time, and what happened then, she escaped. She made us laughing stocks among the organisation."

"No she didn't! You're just exaggerating things! Jalal even congratulated us arresting all of her underlings!"

"Well it felt like we were!"

"Quit overreacting to everything!"

"I'm not overreacting you idiot! Can't you take your job serious for once?"

"Now you're overreacting to being told your overreacting."

The quick phone call was turning into yet another shouting match.

After a few seconds, Wendy let out a frustrated sigh. "We're getting off topic again," she said, "look I'll go after Burumurring..."

"Why don't we both go after her?" asked Matari, "I'm only on patrol, and your sitting around doing... Whatever you do."

"Actually, I'm out in the field."

"What?" Matari asked, "why?"

"I'm starting a search. This morning a kobold child was kidnapped by a kenku…"

Matari's heart sank and his stomach churned. He had a gut feeling about who the victim was…

"A little girl?" Matari asked, trying to remember what he had saw earlier "and was her mother was wearing a red robe, with a ton of jewellery?"

"Yes, well minus the jewellery, the kenku stole that as well," Wendy answered, "How did you know?"

"I saw her this morning."

"Getting attacked?" gasped Wendy sounding enraged, "and you didn't do anything about it?"

"No. I saw her and her daughter crossing the street during my patrol," Matari sighed, he was now at a painful crossroad - bring sweet justice to a criminal who had humiliated him years ago, or potentially let a young innocent child (well, as innocent as a kobold could get anyway) be harmed.

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll be in Tumbalong park in about twenty minutes."

"Also," Wendy added, "I heard that the kenku headed North, the Harbourside centre would be a good placed to start."

Then she hung up.

Matari grumbled as he slipped the phone back into his pocket. He then trudged back to his D-Wheel.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

Ezekiel and Gertie ran into a backstreet a short distance from the Harbourside Mall, the two were alone in the backstreet

"I think… I think we lost him," Ezekiel smiled, "don't worry, he won't bother us again."

Gertie smiled at him, he could've swore he saw a set of jagged, pointed teeth.

"_She__… __she needs a dentist,__" _thought Ezekiel, as he blinked and gently shook his head.

He looked at the young girl, her teeth look normal (for a human) again.

"_Or I need an optometrist,__" __he corrected himself._

But then a loud cackle came from above them.

"Thought you could hide from me you little shit?" a chilling and familiar voice yelled.

Ezekiel's eyes opened wide as he looked up, seeing the man from the mall standing on top of the building above them.

Kimba leapt down from atop the building, leaping with inhuman speed and precision he landed in front of the duo, he didn't seem to be injured by the landing at all.

Gertie squealed and hid behind Ezekiel's leg.

"Squeal all you like lizard," growled Kimba.

"Lizard?" Ezekiel gasped, looking down at Gertie, for a second she seemed to have orange scaly skin, a set of small curved horns and a rat-like tail behind her.

Ezekiel shook his head and refocused his vision, the young girl looked human to him once again. "Must've been my imagination," he reassured himself.

"Oi, over here Shadowchaser!" called Kimba.

Ezekiel looked up the man, giving him a confused look. "Shadowchaser?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb," Kimba replied, "the only kind of human that could outmatch my speed and skill in battle is a Shadowchaser!"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," said Ezekiel, stepping back.

"Oh you're a good actor, Shadowchaser!" cackled Kimba, "but does your acting skill compare to your duelling skills?"

"What?" Ezekiel slowly replied, it was clear that whoever this guy was, he wasn't right in the head.

Kimba produced a D-Gazer and duel disk. "I invoke the Fair Fight Clause!" He then pulled out a deck of cards and fanned them out in front of him (with their backs to Ezekiel).

Ezekiel stood silently, tilting his head in confusion. "The Fair what?" he asked.

"The Fair Fight Clause," explained Kimba, sounding rather annoyed that the "Shadowchaser" hadn't given up his "act". "You win and I'll let you take me away. But if I win, you give the girl to me.

"And then, since I beat a Shadowchaser at what they do best, the chicks will be all over me!" Kimba laughed.

"_Wait!__" _thought Ezekiel,_ "__take him away? This guy thinks I__'__m a police officer__… __How__… __How__… __How thick is this guy?__"_

Then the realisation hit him. "Wait, we're wagering… Gertie… Over a duel?

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"You can drop the act Shadowchaser," sneered Kimba, "you of all people should know how important this game is."

Ezekiel shook his head in disbelief, he still had no idea what this guy was rambling on about.

"The whole world has hinged on Duel Monsters before," said Kimba, "and it'll be

"That… that," Ezekiel stammered, then gulped, "that sounds a little far fetched, don't you think?"

Kimba growled. "I'm getting tired of your stalling Shadowchaser," he said, reaching into his pocket with his free talon.

"Okay, okay," said Ezekiel, as he unzipped his bag and pulled out his duelling equipment.

"Good," smirked Kimba, "I see that you've come to your senses."

The kenku fixed his D-Gazer to his head and his duel disk to his arm, Ezekiel said the same. He looked down at Gertie.

"_She not gonna be able to see the duel,__" _he thought, _"__probably for the better.__"_

He slipped on his own duel disk and D-Gazer, and gulped.

"Get ready for the duel of your life Shadowchaser!" Kimba cackled.

Ezekiel slowly put his deck in the slot. He almost couldn't believe what was happening (and probably wouldn't have if it wasn't happening to him). He was duelling with someone's life on the line. Duel Monsters was nothing more than a simple hugely popular game, right?

But right now, all the rumours he had heard about Duel Monsters being more than a game (more than a way of life even) were starting to sound slightly less insane.

He gave another look to his opponent, and for a second, he swore his long nose looked more like a beak and he appeared to be covered in black feathers.

"Duel!" both Kimba and Ezekiel announced, the AR Field projecting around them.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**Speed Spell - Vision Wind****  
><strong>**Image: **Speed Warrior surround by a conical gust of wind.**  
><strong>**Effect: **Activate only if you have two or more Speed Counters. Target one Level Two or lower Monster in your Graveyard: Special Summon it. Destroy it during the End Phase.

Note: Speed Spell - Vision Wind was first used by Yusei Fudo in the very first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, "Riding Duel! Acceleration!". Creative Credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**0 - 0 KK 0 - 0**

**Kitten Knight: **Oh Ezekiel, you poor naive overgrown child, what disastrous situation have you gotten yourself into?

Oh well, they say no good deed goes unpunished. Rescuing a lost little, scaly, smelly lizard-girl? "Burn in Hell! You monster!" I say.

Next time, as the Shadowchaser rush around to their new objectives, Ezekiel begins his duel with the (not as smart, strong, fast or sexually desirable as he thinks) Kimba.

But the duel isn't the only thing that Ezekiel might lose, as he becomes more Aware of the situation at hand…

Find out in the next chapter, Safe Zone!


End file.
